


Hacia Impel Down

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasta Aquiles tenía su punto débil y Roma cayó. La filosofía de Sanji y el instinto protector de Zoro los pondrán en peligro. Pero… son los mugiwara, después de todo ellos saben salir triunfantes de las encrucijadas, ¿verdad? No será tan fácil esta vez. Smoker sabe que tener a dos de los Mugiwara más fuertes no le da la victoria asegurada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Sólo soy una fanficker más en éste vasto universo, por ende, One Piece no me pertenece.

—Deja de decir estupideces y usa tu boca para comer —Le ordenó a Zoro, tan cerca, que podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro golpear contra los labios.  
—Sólo digo la verdad, cocinero —contraatacó, sin intenciones de dar el brazo a torcer y sin acatar la orden de comer.

El resto observaba la disputa diaria sin verdadero interés en ella; estaban más atentos en comer el delicioso almuerzo que en esa ocasión Sanji había preparado.

—Si centrarías tu atención en otra cosa que no sean faldas, seguramente tu diminuto cerebro podría llegar a la conclusión de que si no peleas, mueres. Así de fácil.  
—No puedo creer que justo el sádico del grupo me diga algo así. —Estaba harto de seguir escuchando el reproche de quien menos podía reprocharle.

O acaso, ¿no era Zoro el kamikaze con ideas absurdas, tipo "voy a cortarme las piernas para seguir peleando"?  
El muerto se ríe del degollado.

—No pretendo que alguien como tú entienda mi filosofía —remató el cocinero.

Zoro suspiró con hartazgo, sintiendo la lejanía de Sanji como un peso difícil de ignorar. El rubio había tomado distancia para servirse su plato y, gracias a Dios, sentarse a comer.

—Ni tampoco me interesa entenderla.

Ahora fue Nami la que suspiró, por un breve intervalo había tenido la ligera esperanza de que esos dos dejaran la discusión de lado.

—No te pido que la entiendas, sólo que te calles —dijo entre dientes, con ganas de saltarle encima y molerlo a patadas.  
—Tú también podrías usar tu boca para otra cosa que sólo hablar —hizo la mímica con la mano—, que sólo hablas y hablas —siguió moviéndola y mofándose.

Aquella acotación descolocó al cocinero, pero ante la risita ladina de Robin, sentada a su lado, el espadachín aclaró:

—Usa tu boca para comer, en vez de usarla para alardear tanto, porque al final sólo eres eso…  
—Es demasiado viniendo de un tipo que lo único que sabe hacer es esculpir su cuerpo. —Sanji se sintió satisfecho con lo dicho, como si el silencio de Zoro le diera la victoria definitiva en esa reyerta, y por eso continuó más envalentonado. —Que te la pasas todo el día levantando pesas…

Fue el turno de Robin para interceder por la paz mundial, toda, y callar a esos dos.

—Se ve que lo miras mucho, cocinero-san.

La expresión de espanto y sorpresa en Sanji era tan graciosa que Luffy soltó una risilla. El acusado apretó los puños, reconociendo que de no haber sido hecha esa acotación por su adorada Robin-chwan, ya hubiera masacrado a quien osara insinuar algo similar.

—Por supuesto, si se la pasa todo el día sin hacer nada —Roronoa alcanzó a decir eso, quizás en pos de quebrar el tenso clima instalado por la acotación de la arqueóloga, porque nadie dejaba de lado que Sanji no lo negó, ni lo admitió.  
— ¡Cocino, marimo; cocino! —Corrigió— ¡Alimentar a Luffy me lleva todo el jodido día!  
—Ya… ¿podríamos almorzar en paz? —Suplicó Usopp— ¿Una vez, al menos?

Zoro gruñó algo que no se entendió y colocó la mano en la empuñadura de su katana. Era fácil notar el esfuerzo sobrehumano que realizaba para evitar desenvainar e írsele al humo.

Ganas le sobraban, de cierta forma extrañaba derrochar esa energía. Sentía que se le acumulaba en el cuerpo, muy pronto a explotar.

—Zoro… —susurró Chopper, alarmado—por favor, que Sanji en su condición no puede hacer esfuerzo.  
—Déjalo, Chopper —Desafió Sanji sin mirar al reno, clavando los ojos en los del espadachín—Si quiere guerra, se la daré.  
—No me gusta tener ventaja —objetó Zoro, altanero. Había sido la mejor manera de respetar la orden del doctor del barco.

No pretendía matar al cocinero, como sabía, el cocinero tampoco pretendía matarlo a él. Pelear como vikingos y descargar tensiones ya era un ritual sagrado para ellos, pero siempre bajo estrictas condiciones, y una de ellas era la igualdad.

Sanji tenía una de las piernas fuertemente vendadas y, aunque caminaba con normalidad, se podía ver en su rostro una expresión de dolor cuando hacía determinados movimientos. Eso sin dejar de lado que sus manos estaban a la miseria, porque por cubrirse de los golpes del enemigo, había tenido que exponerlas… y por supuesto no dejaba de usarlas al cocinar, lo que ralentizaba la recuperación.

Así que el nuevo apodo que le tenía Zoro, era "momia", que no, sólo tenían vendas en las manos, pero le encantaba darle en donde más le molestaba.

—Cierto —recordó Franky de súbito, interrumpiendo lo que Sanji pensaba gritarle a Roronoa—, olvidé decirles que la bomba del baño quedó inutilizable.  
— ¡¿Qué? —Se espantó Nami— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Lo preguntó, aunque lo intuía.  
—No podremos bañarnos, o sí, pero con agua de los toneles.  
— ¿Y no puedes arreglarlo? —investigó Robin.

Las chicas parecían ser las más afectadas por la novedad.

—Lo intenté, pero una de las balas de cañón le dio de lleno a la bomba y hasta que no lleguemos a una isla y compre las piezas que necesito, no podré hacer magia.  
—Ahora noto una nueva ventaja de ser sólo huesos —dijo Brook—¡Yo no necesito bañarme!  
—No se preocupen, mis _ladies_ —La necesidad de sus muchachas logró distraerlo de la disputa con el espadachín—Les calentaré agua todos los días… con el calor de mi amor.  
—Así que no podremos bañarnos hasta que lleguemos a una isla… bueno —Luffy alzó los hombros y siguió comiendo, indiferente al pormenor.  
— ¡Se van a bañar igual, con los bidones; o el barco va a apestar en menos de una semana! —gritó la navegante, asqueada con la resolución de su capitán… podía tomarle meses hallar una isla.  
— ¡Ey, los piratas de verdad no se bañan! —contradijo Luffy con comida en la boca.  
—Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? —Preguntó Zoro, recordando el ajetreo en la última isla visitada, de la que tuvieron que escapar con los marines pisándole los talones dando por resultado a un estúpido cocinero como herido, por su estúpida filosofía y su estúpida suerte de encontrar en el camino a un marine mujer.

Zoro lo sabía muy bien, pues le había salvado de esa por muy poco.

—No tengo idea —se lamentó Nami. —Una de las corrientes extrañas que rodeaba la isla nos sacó de ruta, pero ya lograré ponerlo en marcha.  
— ¿El Log pose? —Preguntó Usopp extrañado, haciendo piruetas con el plato para mantenerlo alejado de la mano de su capitán.  
—No marca la siguiente isla, supongo que es porque no estuvimos el tiempo suficiente, lo único que nos queda es volver y esperar a que cargue, pero con todos esos marines… —se lamentó la navegante.  
—Ah, yo creo en ti, Nami-san —suspiró el cocinero—, seguramente en unos días daremos con la ruta.

Nami sonrió, le agradaba la confianza ciega que siempre depositaba Sanji en ella, pero en ese caso realmente estaba desorientada. Los remolinos en el agua, tan poco frecuentes, desviaban al Thousand Sunny. No se veía ninguna isla a la vista, ni tampoco referencia suficiente para saber a dónde dirigirse. Simplemente podía confiar en su instinto o bien darlo por perdido y volver al comienzo: a la isla desde donde salieron; pero aunque esa era la mejor opción, el camino de regreso no era fácil. No sólo por los marines, es que esas aguas eran muy traicioneras. Nunca creyó que sería tan difícil navegar en el Nuevo Mundo.

…

Una condenada semana, una semana y todo lo que se veía a lo lejos eran remolinos y más remolinos. Nami había pedido anclar en medio de la nada, para estudiar unos días las aguas y poder decidir qué hacer. En esa zona el mar estaba calmo, quizás demasiado.

Una condenada semana, y como Nami había vaticinado, el barco apestaba a macho cabrío que ni Satán lo soportaría. Esa mañana despertó a todos los hombres a los golpes, y tapándose la nariz les ordenó sin misericordia que se metieran al baño cuanto antes para ducharse con el agua fría de los bidones. Eso era problemático, no sólo por la incomodidad, sino porque en altamar tenían que cuidar el agua como si de oro puro se tratase.

Al único que no había podido agarrar fue a Zoro, porque esa mañana le tocaba su turno de vigía. Sanji lo lamentó, le encantaba la idea de compartir baño con él.

…

El sol comenzaba a asomar por la línea delgada del horizonte. Al cocinero le agradaba más vigilar en esa circunstancia. Una paz inexplicable lo colmaba al ver esas aguas inquietas arremolinándose a lo lejos, en alto contraste con la quietud que los rodeaba.  
Era un mar tan curioso.

Apagó el cigarrillo con la idea de bajar a cubierta para despertar a Usopp y ser suplantado, tenía que ponerse a hacer el desayuno si quería tenerlo listo para dentro de una hora cuando todos sus hambrientos compañeros despertasen.

Pero mientras iba bajando la escalerilla advirtió a lo lejos al espadachín. Se vio tentado en gritarle "sucio" por haber escapado de la furia de Nami el día anterior, pero notó sin dificultades que Zoro tenía todas las intenciones de darse esa mentada ducha que había postergado.

Sanji frunció la frente. ¿Cuántas veces le había gritado que nadar desnudo en el mar no era igual que bañarse con jabón?

Roronoa se quitó la ropa, sintiéndose seguro de que a esa hora nadie estaría despierto, no porque le importase esconder su desnudez, pero le incomodan los comentarios de Robin y ya estaba harto de que Nami le reprochase tanta desvergüenza de su parte.

Así que desde hacía bastante tiempo había tomado por costumbre darse esos baños de autentico vikingo-pirata, una vez al mes y muy temprano en la mañana.

No es que Roronoa Zoro no se bañase, sí, lo hacía, pero le gustaba sentir el agua fría de mar en la piel.

Sanji terminó de bajar lo que le quedaba justo a tiempo para ver como el espadachín desaparecía por la baranda. Rechinó los dientes, imaginando lo que debía sentirse el agua helada del océano chocando contra la piel desnuda. Caminó unos pasos, hasta ponerse de pie sobre la misma baranda por la que Zoro había saltado.

Ahí estaba, nadando con maestría, como todo hombre de mar. Sus marcados músculos en la espalda se tensaban con cada brazada. Sanji se relamió cuando sus ojos se posaron en los firmes glúteos de su compañero.

Suponía que Zoro no era consciente de que en ese momento tenía un mirón, así que el cocinero se encargó de hacerse notar.

— ¡Marimo! —No lo escuchó, tuvo que gritar dos o tres veces más para conseguir su atención— ¡Si te traga un remolino no bajaré a buscarte! Ese idiota… —farfulló.

Nami ya les había aclarado que el agua, por muy tranquila que estuviera, no era segura. Dichos remolinos parecían nacer sin razón aparente en cualquier parte.

Debía haber una razón, y eso era lo que Nami se proponía averiguar.

Vio como Zoro tomaba la escalerilla para subir por ella, con toda esa desnudez tan masculina embelleciendo el paisaje. Sanji lo esperó con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, que enseguida borró cuando el espadachín subió a cubierta:

— ¿Qué tanto balbuceas, cocinero? No te escucho desde allá abajo.  
—Sí que me escuchaste —reprendió.  
— ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme desnudo? —Estiró los brazos, dándole con el gusto de que echase un buen vistazo a su anatomía.  
—Tsk… ni que fuera la gran cosa —se burló, simulando no prestarle atención, pero sin dejar de echar una recatada ojeada al pene del espadachín, que colgaba graciosamente adornado por una mata de pelo verdoso.  
—Tengo hambre —murmuró, como una orden implícita para que fuera a la cocina y se pusiera cuanto antes a cumplir su labor, pero Sanji fingió ignorarlo.

Atravesó la puerta de la cocina sintiendo que la calma volvía a él, inspiró el aire que colmaba su lugar y puso manos a la obra. Por la ventana, podía ver al espadachín cubriendo su cuerpo con el shihakusho que siempre llevaba encima. Se dio cuenta que caminaba hacia él, así que volvió a fijar la atención en la preparación del desayuno.

Zoro corrió una silla, y se sentó desgarbado en ella. Aprovechando que Sanji le daba la espalda, fijó la vista en su trasero devorándole con la mirada. Los segundos pasaron, incluso los minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a abrir la boca. Hasta que el cocinero decidió que correspondía ser él quien tocase el tema:

—Gracias. —No era tan orgulloso como para negar la verdad.  
— ¿Gracias por qué? —Se hizo el olvidadizo, aunque sabía que Sanji le estaba agradeciendo su oportuna intervención— ¿Por salvar ese culito prieto que tienes?

El cocinero dio la vuelta con fuego en los ojos. Genial, lo mucho que le costaba reconocer que el espadachín tenía razón, y éste, ni por pura casualidad era capaz de hacérsela más fácil.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te molesta tanto? —le preguntó a Zoro.

El aludido soltó el aire atorado en sus pulmones en un gesto de fatiga. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cocinero, lo necesario como para tomarle de la corbata.

— ¿Te lo tengo que explicar con manzanas, o prefieres un dibujito? —se estudiaron por unos breves segundos, sosteniéndose la mirada.  
—Pelea —sentenció el rubio, desafiante.  
— ¿Eh? —Zoro se descolocó, no esperaba esa orden.  
—Que pelees.

Le costó entender lo que Sanji pretendía. En pocas palabras le estaba pidiendo que dejara de lado su delicado estado para entablar una de esas necesarias batallas diarias que solían tener entre ellos; porque por mucho que Sanji quisiera guerrear, si uno no quería, dos no podían.

— ¿Qué, tienes diez años que me dices "pelea" como un crío?  
—Pelea conmigo, marimo… o voy a morir. —La expresión en sus ojos fue desoladora.

Zoro entendía muy bien el sentir de su compañero, a él también le estaba costando bregar con esa tensión acumulada. Necesitaba descargarla, y cuanto antes.

—Apenas Chopper te de el alta… te romperé el culo —combinó el espadachín, soltándolo; pero Sanji lo agarró de los brazos evitando que tomara distancia.  
—Por favor, Zoro… no aguanto más —Odiaba verse en esa situación, suplicándole a su mejor enemigo.  
—Yo tampoco, pero es tu culpa… si no tendrías esa estúpida filosofía, ahora yo estaría blandiendo felizmente mis katana, y tú, tus ridículas piernas peludas.  
—Ahí vamos otra vez con eso —suspiró entornando los ojos.

Ya estaba harto del sermón, ¿es que el marimo no tenía otro repertorio? Siempre lo mismo. O al menos era siempre lo mismo desde que habían salido de esa isla, ¿y por qué, de repente, al espadachín le molestaba su filosofía? No recordaba que antes le hubiera reprochado con tanto tesón el mantenerse ajeno a una batalla cuando era una mujer la involucrada. O quizás sí, pero no de manera tan directa.

—Pudiste haber muerto, idiota.  
—Pero no morí —retrucó, y la frase que le seguía surcó su cabeza como un cometa: "porque tú estabas ahí".

Roronoa pareció leer su mente ya que una sonrisa ladina, de medio lado, se esbozó en sus labios.

—No voy a rogártelo más, Zoro —La mirada de Sanji era firme, atrás de él quedaba en segundo plano las verduras que había cortado y toda la preparación del desayuno.

Roronoa tardó en caer en la cuenta; lo que intentaba Sanji era doblegarlo para llevarlo al punto de luchar como las dos bestias que eran, pero no le daría con el gusto.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Desde cuando te importan la gravedad de mis heridas? —se le fue al humo, tumbándolo al suelo y de paso, la silla en la que minutos antes el espadachín estaba sentado.  
— ¡Ya te dije que no quiero tener ventajas! —comenzó a forcejar con él, tirando puños a lo loco desde el piso sin que diera en ningún lugar en concreto.  
— ¡Mientes! ¡Porque tus golpes fueron peores que los de esa mujer! ¡Además no te lo voy a perdonar, cretino, casi más la lastimas!  
— ¡No la lastimé, sólo la dejé inconsciente! ¡Y si te pegué era porque te lo merecías por idiota!

Una trompada logó debilitar el agarre del cocinero, de esa forma Zoro tuvo todas las de ganar, pero olvidaba que las piernas de Sanji eran armas letales, y acabó siendo enredado e inutilizado por ellas.

Con las piernas abiertas, sentía el peso de las rodillas de Sanji sobre la cara interna de los muslos, al punto del dolor.

—Eres un idiota, marimo… —Sanji sonrió, pero la sonrisa en esa ocasión fue distinta.

Zoro la notó cálida y contagiosa.

Finalmente no le quedaban más opciones que admitir que a veces Sanji solía salir victorioso. Podían empatar en las batallas corporales, pero en las del corazón, parecía ganar siempre el cocinero.

El rubio percibía lo que ocurría, y acabó por confirmarlo al fijar la vista en el único ojo que tenía Roronoa.

—No va a pasarme nada malo, nunca.  
— ¡No estoy preocupado! —vociferó fuera de sí, incluso sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.  
—No va a pasarme nada malo, si tengo a un vikingo, _masa de músculo sin cerebro_ que está todo el día entrenando, como nakama.  
—No abuses, tampoco… que mis servicios no son gratis.  
—Ey —se quejó, liberando las piernas del otro— ¿A todos les cobras con una mamada? Que no me entere.

Eso sonó tan endiabladamente bien, que Zoro tuvo que utilizar toda su entereza para reprimir la sonrisa. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Después de todo el cocinero pervertido podía ponerse celoso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Notó el cambio brusco de emociones cuando el rubio tomó distancia.  
—Nada, es que… —en cuclillas, comenzó a hacer espirales con el dedo sobre la madera—Me estoy quedando sin tabaco, Chopper no me da el alta, no puedo pelear contigo… Mi vida apesta.

Eso sin quitar, claro, que las chicas estaban muy lindas y como siempre no se dejaban tocar.

—Ah, la vida es injusta —satirizó el espadachín con tono extremadamente parco.  
—Mucha presión —sollozó.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando ver a Nami siendo seguida por Chopper. El reno, al ver las sillas tiradas y a los otros dos en el suelo, no tardó en reclamar:

— ¡Chicos, les pedí que no pelearan! ¡Sanji, tus heridas van a abrirse! —miró a uno y luego al otro, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.  
—Sanji, el desayuno por favor —pidió una radiante Nami.  
— ¡SÍ! ¡Nami-san! —Se puso de pie de un salto ignorando el dolor que movimiento tan brusco le provocó—Enseguida, toma asiento —ofreció con una exagerada genuflexión.  
—Encontré la forma de volver a la isla y quiero ponerme cuanto antes a trazar el camino.

Poco a poco la cocina fue llenándose de piratas, la navegante esperó a que estuvieran todos para explicar lo que debían hacer. Había podido descifrar el enigma de esas corrientes y encontrar una ruta, dentro de todo segura, para poder regresar y esperar a que el Log Pose estuviera listo.

…

Unos pocos días después, habían podido estar de regreso en la última isla visitada. Conociendo las aguas, era mucho más rápida la navegación, así que Nami no estaba sorprendida por la velocidad, al contrario, lo había supuesto.

Al anclar, pidió que no se alejaran demasiado pues al Log Pose no le faltaba mucho para imantarse, pero demasiado tarde: Luffy había salido del barco al grito de "aventura" antes de que ella terminase de dar el consejo.

La navegante se llevó una palma a la frente, resignándose con el capitán que había elegido.

—Zoro, ¿podrías seguirlo? Va a meterse en problemas antes de que podamos zarpar de nuevo.  
—Yo bajaré a buscar lo que necesito para arreglar la bomba del baño —Avisó Franky, tomando a Usopp del tirador para llevárselo.  
— ¿Y yo por qué? —se quejó el mentado.  
—Necesito burro de carga.  
— ¡Ey! —la queja de Usopp se perdió a la lejanía.

Por la puerta de la cocina el rubio se asomó después de terminar de acomodar todo.

— ¿Adónde vas, Sanji? —Preguntó Nami al ver como se escapaba por la escalerilla.

Pero el cocinero parecía muy ensimismado en sí mismo:

—Tabaco, mujeres, tabaco, mujeres… —Y murmurando también se alejó del Sunny.  
—El resto no se mueva —Dijo, pero refiriéndose a Brook solamente, pues ya había puesto un pie fuera del barco tomando la escalerilla.

El esqueleto tiritó de miedo, y volvió a subir esa pierna.

—Yo me quedo, Nami, no te preocupes —tranquilizó Chopper.  
—Si empezamos a irnos, tardaremos más en partir —y ciertamente quería irse cuanto antes de allí. Demasiados problemas ya habían tenido en esa isla.  
— ¿Crees que los marines sigan aquí? —Le preguntó Robin.  
—Supongo que ya nos enteraremos en cuanto los chicos aparezcan corriendo, con ellos pisándole los talones —se dejó caer, desahuciada, en su reposera.

…

Parecía mentira, pero es cierto eso de que el humano es el único animal que no aprende de sus errores.

De nuevo la misma situación: Luffy armando jaleo porque un pirata había osado vociferar que sería el nuevo rey de los piratas, Sanji persiguiendo chicas con la nefasta suerte de que una de esas fuera un marine, y Zoro perdiéndose para acabar en el mismo punto de partida.

Los tres eran los más fuertes, pero los más idiotas de la tripulación. Parecía ser un requisito indispensable.

—Hina ofendida —le vociferó la dama al muchacho rubio que había intentado cortejarla—Hina indignada. —Que un pirata le invitase tan descaradamente a beber una taza de té, era un ultraje para ella.

A esas alturas, los Mugiwara eran tan reconocibles, que Sanji acababa por ser uno de los blancos más fáciles. Las cejas lo delataban enseguida, más allá de que él insistía en que su cartel no se le parecía en nada.

— ¿Será mi destino morir en manos de una hermosa mujer? —Se preguntó, filosófico—Como sea, moriré feliz.

Se puso de pie con dificultad. Las viejas heridas en las piernas volvieron a abrirse, sumándose a las nuevas que Hina le había hecho; podía sentir la humedad de la sangre empapándole el pantalón. A lo lejos vio una polvareda y antes de que pudiera llevarse un cigarrillo a la boca escuchó la voz del espadachín.

— ¡¿Otra vez, cocinero?

Ya habían tenido que escapar la vez anterior por su culpa… y por la de Luffy.

Zoro pasó a su costado, al vuelo, y lo tomó de la corbata para arrastrarlo con él rumbo al camino natural cubierto de vegetación. Sanji se preguntó de qué o porqué corría Roronoa, pero enseguida encontró la respuesta cuando una chica de gafas frenó su carrera junto a la belleza que le había dado una paliza segundo antes de que Zoro lo sacase de allí.

Lo último que vio de las hermosas damas en cuestión fue que hablaban entre ellas, para en apariencia ponerse de acuerdo e ir tras ellos.

— ¡Vengan a mi, preciosas! —Sanji estiró los brazos.  
— ¡Cállate, imbécil, o nos van a encontrar!

Y eso era lo que quería Sanji precisamente. Roronoa frenó su alocada y torpe huída para tumbarlo al suelo y ponerse a horcajadas sobre él. Le tapó la boca con una mano, evitando que siguiese gritando incoherencias.

—Mierda —murmuró el espadachín viendo entre la tupida maleza. —Esta situación es una mierda —volvió a rezongar.

No podían tener peores enemigos. Una, era la loca que siempre lo perseguía a él para quitarle su preciada katana, y la otra, era un usuario de una akuma no mi de lo más curiosa. Y ambas eran mujeres.

A Sanji ya podía darlo por muerto debido a ese detalle, y él no dejaba de lado que a Tashigi no podía enfrentarla. El parecido con Kuina todavía seguía erizándole los pelos de la nuca.

—Mierda —volvió a quejarse por postrera vez. Las podía ver demasiado cerca. Si daban unos pasos más sin dudas terminarían por toparse con ellos.

Pero Zoro dejaba de lado un importantísimo detalle: que su ropa y sobre todo su pelo, cuya cabeza era lo único que sobresalía, lograba camuflarlo entre la vegetación.

Estaba atento a cada movimiento de las damas en cuestión, quienes en pocos segundos se vieron escoltadas por más marines. El panorama no era bueno, no daba lugar a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en escapar o enfrentar dicha situación, sin embargo Zoro no pudo evitar distarse con el cuerpo que estaba tendido bajo él.

—Ey, pervertido —le dijo a Sanji, viendo en el único ojo visible del mentado la lujuria incontrolable.

Por la posición, podía sentir la entrepierna del cocinero endurecida, golpeando entre sus nalgas como si quisiera entrar con ropa y todo.

—No es momento —se quejó el espadachín sin dejar de taparle la boca para evitar que gritase algún desatino que los delatase.

¿Qué pretendía el melón idiota?: La situación de tenerlo sobre él, sintiendo esa poderosa mano que blandía katana's y que emana ese olor a metal tan característico, subyugándolo así, era mucho más de lo que Sanji podía tolerar.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera pegarle por depravado, las mujeres —siendo seguidas por la tropa de marines— dio la vuelta caminando hacia un claro, en clara dirección opuesta a la que estaban ellos. Sin embargo Roronoa sabía que no podía bajar la guardia.  
Notó que Sanji le estaba rogando que le dejase respirar cuando sintió los manotazos de él y lo soltó.

— ¿Ya se fueron?  
—Eso creo, pero quédate quieto. —Debían ser cautos y evitar confiarse.  
—Vamos, marimo… admite que te gusta estar así —movió las caderas, para rozarle de manera indecente.  
—Maldito cocinero pervertido, que no es momento, ¿no te das cuenta? —farfulló furibundo entre dientes, sin dejar de mirar al frente, como un felino acechando a su presa.

Lo siguiente que hizo Sanji, descolocó al espadachín. Sintió la lengua húmeda y caliente recorriéndole la nuez de Adán. Todo el autocontrol del que se jactaba Roronoa en el campo de batalla se fue al demonio en ese preciso momento, pero en cuanto sintió que su pene comenzaba a reaccionar, se separó del cuerpo del cocinero sin elevarse lo suficiente.

Las voces de los marines que rastrillaban esa parte de la selva, lograba poner todos sus sentidos en alerta, sin embargo no por eso iba a dejar de lado lo que estaba pasando allí.

Sin prever la reacción del espadachín, Sanji sintió un golpe en la mejilla.

— ¡Siempre es igual contigo! —Trató de gritar lo más bajo que pudo.  
—Si no ha pasado nada… todavía —naturalizó Sanji, buscando deshacer el obi del shihakusho que llevaba puesto su compañero.  
—Deja tus manos quietas, cocinero —exigió con un aire glacial que hubiera congelado a cualquiera en su sitio, pero Sanji sabía derretir con su fuego ese fingido hielo.  
—Oblígame.

Decir eso fue una invitación para que Zoro lo cachetease de nuevo.

—Ok, marimo… —espetó malhumorado—ya me tienes harto.

Logró desatar el obi, pero todo detalle lujurioso perdió sentido cuando la furia lo colmó. Había muchas cosas del espadachín que no entendía, y que quizás nunca iba a entender.

Una tonta y poco prudente pelea dio inicio. No, no había patadas, ni sablazos, sólo golpes de puño que iban y venían; ambos trataban de darle escarmiento a su contrincante siendo conscientes de que debían llamar la atención lo menos posible.

El que terminó sentado sobre el otro, fue Sanji, sólo porque Roronoa se distrajo al darse cuenta de que su traje se había abierto. ¿En qué momento el cocinero degenerado le había desatado el obi?

Pero no, no era suficiente con darse algunos golpes; necesitaban más para poder descargar esa tensión que venían acumulando desde hacía un mes. Necesitaban hacer uso de sus mayores habilidades para sentirse satisfechos en verdad.

— ¿Qué pasa, marimo? —se burló el cocinero al notar que había volcado la situación a su favor. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para poder inutilizar el cuerpo del espadachín.  
—A ti qué te pasa… —Agitado, trató de calmarse, pero le duró un segundo, enseguida trató de dar vuelta la pequeña disputa.

Logró liberar sus propios brazos de las manos del cocinero, para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y halarlo.

Se la desgarró, inevitablemente. Los botones saltaron como proyectiles y uno de los hombros del cocinero se pudo apreciar, blanco y seductor.

— ¡¿Qué haces, infeliz? ¡Esta es mi camisa favorita!

Gritó tan alto, que Zoro se vio en la obligación de callarlo. En un arranque temperamental, logró liberar las piernas de las del cocinero y se sentó, tapándole la boca. La corbata le colgaba graciosamente del cuello.

—Me importa tres carajo la puta camisa, cállate, nos van a encontrar —miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro, para después recostarse lentamente en el follaje de espaldas y arrastrando consigo al cocinero.

El pene, en los pantalones de Sanji, iba a explotar. Otra vez, sentirse así de subyugado por el espadachín entonaba sus sentidos, encima ahora tenía una perfecta vista del pecho lampiño de Zoro. Advirtió incluso que el hakama, entre tanto ajetreo, se le había desacomodado un poco dejando entrever parte de su anatomía más secreta.

Se le fue al humo de vuelta, bajándole con dificultad dicha prenda. Ahora quería verlo todo, por completo.

Zoro se dejó hacer, en parte porque él también se moría de ganas y en parte porque comprendía que si se resistía sería peor: acabarían por encontrarlos.

Su pene, que finalmente se había endurecido tanto como el de Sanji, daba cuenta de lo poco que le importaba el peligro circundante. Peligro que todavía persistía, ya que el grito del cocinero pareció haberles revelado a las mujeres que ellos seguían allí, no muy lejos de ellas.

— ¿Qué pasó que estás tan cariñoso? —Zoro le tomó de los brazos, tratando de hacérsela difícil— ¿Estuviste tomando?

La sonrisa en sus labios era irónica y ofensiva. Sanji lo miró de malos modos y no le respondió, prefirió usar el enojo para imprimir más violencia en su trato.

Entendía lo que Zoro insinuaba: estaba sobrio como para hacer esas cosas que sólo se atrevía estando borracho. Le molestó, de sobremanera. Ahora le demostraría que estando abstemio era capaz de mucho más que de tan sólo mamársela.

—Ya vas a ver…  
—Ey, espera —reclamó el espadachín, pero Sanji se las ingenió para forcejar con él y poder bajarle lo suficiente el hakama.

Zoro se mostró confundido, por un lado quería, era evidente pues su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar en contra —todo lo contrario, el pene se erguía como el asta del Sunny—, pero por el otro lado no podía obviar la delicada situación.

—Quédate quieto —imperó el cocinero en el oído de su amante.

Le extrañaba tanta sumisión por parte de éste, sin embargo esa turbación en Zoro duró un segundo.

Roronoa comenzó a agitarse como una fiera, logrando que las hojas se sacudieran de forma escandalosa. Hasta que Sanji quedó de costado, sobre la espalda del espadachín, inutilizándole el cuerpo.

— ¡Quédate quieto! —Bramó el rubio, asustado por la idea de que semejante alboroto llamase la atención de los marines.

No, no era momento… debían pensar en escapar, en buscar refugio, en volver al Sunny y alertarlos a todos, pero Zoro mansamente elevó apenas las caderas, relajando los muslos luego de permitir que su trasero quedara expuesto y al aire. Sintió la presión y la urgencia de Sanji, el gemido ronco en su oído y esas manos que sabían hacer delicias, apretándolo con poderío.

—Hijo de puta —murmuró entre dientes, experimentando un morboso placer con el dolor que le ocasionaba su compañero.

Un dolor casi similar al que obtenía cuando luchaban. Aunque las zonas del cuerpo que quedaban adoloridas no fueran las mismas.

—Cállate.  
—No me calles y hazlo rápido —demandó Roronoa con ansiedad, quería que la tortura avanzase hasta ese punto enloquecedor.

Y sucedió, pudo sentir la virilidad de Sanji clavada en sus entrañas y un ronco jadeo le nació. El pene estaba atrapado contra la maleza y todo ese entorno no hacía más que encenderlo.

Sanji se compadeció de él, y por un momento le trató como trataba a sus amantes mujeres, buscando primero el placer de Zoro.  
Escabulló las manos, hasta dar con el pene del espadachín y comenzó a masturbarlo con apremio, sabiendo que si no podían evitarlo, al menos tenían que terminar con eso cuanto antes.

El pene del cocinero descansaba endurecido en la intimidad del espadachín; Sanji no había querido moverse, por temor de arruinar al clima al alcanzar la cima. Se desquitó cuánto quiso: le mordió la oreja, el hombro descubierto; le clavó los dedos y le dijo obscenidades al oído que, de ser otra la situación, le hubiesen irritado.

Zoro no tardó en soltar su semilla sobre la mata de hojas bajo él, regando con su esencia la madre Tierra. Abrió la boca, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, pero el rubio no le dio tregua; en cuanto notó que Roronoa ya había llegado, se apresuró desesperado por su turno.

Las arremetidas fueron violentas y sin consideración alguna, detalle que logró excitar aún más al espadachín pese a haberse descargado segundos antes. Sanji tuvo que morderse los labios, para evitar gritar al momento que el orgasmo lo inundó.

Luego la calma, el silencio absoluto que levemente era interrumpido por la vida diurna en esa pequeña selva. Se quedaron quietos, no por temor a que los descubriesen —todavía seguían oyendo las voces de sus perseguidores—, era como si necesitasen de un tiempo extra para volver a tierra, para acomodar las ideas.

—Haberse visto, cocinero… lo pervertido que eres… —incluso en esa situación era capaz de arrastrarlo al borde de la sodomía, sin importarle peligro alguno.

Zoro pensaba casi lo mismo que Sanji: el cocinero que se desvivía por las muchachas bonitas, había cruzado la delgada línea… no se había tratado del mero coqueteo habitual, de una simple felación para descargar tensiones.

Roronoa pareció ser el primero en reaccionar. Se removió inquieto tratando de despertarlo al otro del letargo. Sanji salió del sitio y le permitió que voltease. Una nueva pelea dio comienzo mientras trataban de acomodarse las prendas, pero fue breve, interrumpida por una voz femenina.

— ¡Capitana Hina, aquí están!

Cuando Sanji elevó la vista, vio el filo de una katana a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Siguió el recorrido visual por la empuñadura, hasta lograr ver a la chica que reconocía como la teniente de Smoker.

—Maldición —Zoro empujó a Sanji, para ponerse de pie de un salto, tratando de hacer todo al mismo tiempo: de vestirse, o al menos de ajustarse el obi para evitar que su desnudez fuera más obvia, y de buscar sus katana.

Con una mano ajustó el cinto, llegando a la rápida conclusión de que el pudor era lo de menos, pero aunque fue rápido y ya tenía a Wadō Ichimonji en la mano, el brusco movimiento de Sanji cayendo a su espalda, lo distrajo.

El cocinero ni siquiera se había molestado en mostrarse a la ofensiva frente a la mentada Capitana. Había sido tan fácil capturarlo.

— ¡Cocinero estúpido!  
— ¡Suelta esa katana, Roronoa! —Demandó Tashigi en guardia, incapaz de dar el primer paso.

Pero el espadachín no pensaba ceder tan fácilmente. Miró como la mujer madura se acercaba a un resignado rubio. Sin embargo volvió enseguida la vista al sentir el filo de una katana pasándole cerca, el borde de la hoja le rozó la oreja.

Tenía las de perder, no porque no pudiese enfrentar a la teniente, de hecho podía… nada más tendría que ser rudo con ella sin llegar a matarla, pero a lo lejos los marines los habían cercado y no conocía a la perfección la habilidad de esa tal Hina. Parecía tan segura de sí misma, a escasos metros de él sin inmutarse por su presencia.

Enseguida entendió porqué. De la nada, unas gruesas varas que no reconocía como acero, se deformaron hasta unirle las muñecas, apresándolo. La katana cayó al suelo, a los pies de la teniente, a la vez que sus rodillas tocaron la tierra cuando un nuevo juego de esas varas de metal, se le anudó en los tobillos, como si fueran cepos o grilletes.

—Señorita Hina, a ese pirata —señaló a Sanji—, es recomendable inutilizarle las piernas.

Tashigi conocía muy bien las habilidades de cada uno de los sombreros de paja, estaba tan obsesionada con Zoro, que había pasado noches en vela leyendo e investigando sobre ellos.

—Pónganse de pie —demandó Hina y de inmediato los marines que los habían rodeado se acercaron a ellos para ponerles las manos encima.  
— ¡SÍ, señorita! —bramó Sanji con emoción poniéndose de pie de un salto, pero la sonrisa boba de sus labios se borró cuando la mentada miró su bragueta abierta y el pantalón a punto de caerse.  
—Hina no preguntará que estaban haciendo —se acercó a Sanji y le ajustó la ropa por simple decoro.

Al ver la baba rodando por la barbilla del pirata, ajustó el grillete de sus piernas consiguiendo un quejido de dolor por parte del rubio.  
La patada a su entrepierna, fue la frutilla que coronó el postre. Sanji cayó de rodillas al piso.

— ¡Mierda! —Rugió Zoro al ver como Tashigi tomaba a Wadō Ichimonji del suelo. El corazón le dio un brinco.

Roronoa forcejó con esos grilletes, tratando de quitárselos a pura fuerza bruta, pero volvía a decirse que eso no era acero, parecía ser tan resistente como el diamante.

— ¡Deja esa katana!

Sanji vio el fuego en los ojos de su compañero, y no se molestó en intervenir o en decirle que no se atreviera a hacerle daño a la señorita. De todos modos Tashigi dio la vuelta ignorándolo, para acercarse a uno de los oficiales y hablar con ellos. Hina se sumó al grupo y en pocos segundos fueron hacia el claro donde los había dejado a ellos fuertemente custodiados por más de dos docenas de hombres.

— ¡Tener cuidado! —Advirtió la capitana—¡Estos son dos de los piratas más buscados de los Sombrero de paja! No se descuiden, no se confíen, a la menor oportunidad que le den, escaparán. Aunque Hina no lo permitirá.

Los oficiales de bajo rango parecían dudar de acercarse, no sólo por aspecto demoníaco que irradiaba Zoro, sino porque para esas alturas, ellos dos, junto con Luffy, eran leyenda.

—Teniendo a dos de los Mugiwara más fuerte —analizó Tashigi viendo como con dificultad arrastraban entre tres a Roronoa—, los Sombreros de Paja estarán muy vulnerables.  
—Hina no subestima al resto —la mujer cerró los ojos, dando a entender que eso no significaba que igualmente sería fácil.

Comprendía que ahora tenía un buen cebo para atraparlos. Monkey D. Luffy no era la clase de capitán que abandonaba a su tripulación. En cuanto supieran que los tenían, irían tras ellos.

—Una vergüenza, marimo —rugió el cocinero, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

No podía creer que uno de los Súper Nova fuera una presa tan fácil. Que él, siendo como era por su filosofía, fuera presa fácil de las mujeres, ya lo tenía sin cuidado.

— ¡¿Qué cosa? ¡Si nos atraparon es por tu culpa, maldito pervertido! —Estaba de muy mal humor; ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de blandir la katana y matar unos cuantos.

La habilidad de esa capitana era de temer.

— ¡Quítame las manos, idiota! —bramó el cocinero al sentir como lo conducían de malos modos por el claro, apenas podía caminar con los grilletes en las piernas.

Miró a Zoro, por un leve instante, y ambos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo de forma tácita. Sabían que atrás suyo los seguían las mujeres a escasos metros, pero los idiotas que los escoltaban eran fáciles de derribar. Roronoa le dio un fuerte cabezazo al que tenía del lado izquierdo, y con un simple codazo que fue como una bala se sacó el de la derecha.

Sanji desapareció un instante del rango visual de quienes tenía a su alrededor. Como pudo colocó ambas manos en el suelo y trató de girar para barrer con las piernas y el propio peso del grillete, a los tres que tenía alrededor. Los otros cuatro, se replegaron, asustados. Y con poca maestría, Sanji volvió a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Puedes correr? —preguntó el espadachín tratando de escapar por una hondonada.

No le dio tiempo de que le respondiese, y era evidente que con tanta seguridad en sus piernas no podía. Las mujeres corrieron tras ellos, Hina volvió a usar su fruta del diablo y una galante jaula aprisionó por completo a Roronoa.

— ¿De dónde demonios salió esta jaula? —Se quejó, mirando a Sanji, quien estaba en el suelo con la katana de Tashigi en el cuello.  
—Será mejor enjaularlos —miró a sus hombres derribados, en pocos segundos habían tumbado a ocho de ellos, inclusive estando impedidos por su Ori Ori no mi.

Esa había sido una buena oportunidad para escapar, pero ahora la marine los había encerrado por separado dentro de una jaula que era transportada por diez hombres a la vez. Tuvieron que hacer varias paradas a lo largo de la selva para tomar aire.

Sanji se relajó deseando poder echarle mano a uno de sus cigarrillos; miró el semblante de Roronoa en la jaula que era transportada a la par de la de él.

Lucía calmado y meditabundo, además de malhumorado. Eso le causa cierta gracia y lanzó una risilla, pero al ver que los ojos del espadachín se dirigían hacia la teniente, decidió ahorrarse las ganas que tenía de molestarlo.

Había desesperación en los ojos de Zoro, y eso no era algo que solía verse en la mirada del antiguo cazador de piratas. Quiso gritarle algo, pero no sabía qué… consolarlo lograría cabrearlo más, así que guardó silencio y no mencionó la tan preciada arma.

Miró al frente y a lo lejos, por la cima de una pequeña loma, se veía la bandera de los marines en el mástil más alto. Suspiró, sería más difícil escapar una vez dentro, aunque no imposible.

Siempre y cuando no llegaran a Impel Down, fugarse de esos idiotas era pan comido.

De repente, Zoro giró la cabeza buscando su mirada. Notó que iba a decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de alguien conocido.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Sorpresas te da la vida.

A los pies de la escalera que conducía al pequeño puerto, un hombre de pelo rosado sonreía sin poder ocultar su satisfacción. Sanji sintió esa mirada como la de una espada perforándolo el pecho. Contenía más que odio, pero eso era poco para impresionarlo. Se la sostuvo, con la misma fiereza.

—Mugiwara's —bramó el hombre al lado del sujeto de pelo rosa, en una pose muy extraña.

Zoro lo reconoció de inmediato.

— ¡Jango, Fullbody! —Hina pasó al frente y los tomó del traje— ¡Dejen de holgazanear y lleven a los presos al calabozo! —De un empujón los puso frente a las jaulas que fueron depositadas lentamente sobre el suelo.  
— ¡Sí, mi señora! —bramaron los dos al unísono, observando sin descaro la figura de su superior.  
—Es tan linda cuando se enoja —le murmuró Jango a su amigo.

Se acercó a la jaula de Zoro, la cual al contacto con el suelo, desapareció como por arte de magia.

Fullbody se relamió de malsano placer cuando pudo ponerle las manos encima a Sanji. Lo aferró del mechón de pelo que le cubría el lado derecho y sentenció en general:

—El rubio bonito es todo mío. —La risa fue de pura y absoluta complacencia—Un gusto volver a encontrarnos en estas circunstancias.  
—No digo lo mismo —contradijo risueño y ladino—, veo que te han degradado, ¿qué pasó?

Un fuerte golpe en el estómago le quitó el aire, dado que Hina le había inutilizado las manos atándoselas por detrás de la espalda, ya no podía utilizarlas como la vez anterior, así que se contentó con darle un cabezazo apenas pudo reponerse del daño.

La nariz del marine sangró, ante su mirada furibunda.

—Ni para recluta sirves si no eres capaz de evitar que te pegue estando encadenado.

Zoro realizó una mueca con los labios de sentida aceptación hacia la postura orgullosa de su compañero. Aunque Sanji volvió a recibir un golpe en su entrepierna, y esta vez por el marine, la sonrisa socarrona de sus labios no se le borró.

Fullbody, borracho de poder, quiso seguir pegándole, pero Tashigi al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba arruinó su diversión.

— ¡Ya basta, llévenlos inmediatamente al calabozo!

Entre Jango y cuatro oficiales más, arrastraron a un poco cooperativo Roronoa, mordió a los oficiales, tan fuerte que les hizo sangrar. Hina negó con la cabeza, ¿qué tenía que hacer para detener a esos dos? Ya tenían los brazos completamente inutilizados, y las piernas lo suficiente como para sólo permitirles caminar y nada más. Aun así, luchaban con ahínco y sin temor.

Fullbody volvió a tomar a Sanji y a empujones lo subió, cayó un par de veces y al no tener punto de apoyo para evitar la caída, su rostro dio contra la madera en todas esas ocasiones. Cuando llegó a la cubierta del barco, su nariz goteaba tanta sangre como la de Fullbody.

El oficial de Hina lo miró con gozo, ahora se podía decir que estaban a mano.

…

Fueron conducidos a través del barco, Sanji aprovechó, entre golpe y golpe que recibía, de prestar atención a los detalles. Sería relevante conocer las inmediaciones al momento de escapar.

Para cuando llegaron a la parte más baja del navío, el aire rancio del lugar les cerraba los pulmones. Olía a letrina, a cadáver, a sangre.

La puerta pesada se abrió y ambos repararon en el detalle de que dichas aberturas eran distintas a las demás. Había juegos de celdas, y por lo visto tenían pensando ponerlos a ellos bajo la más estricta vigilancia.

—Enciérrenlos por separado —Indicó Tashigi, quien todavía seguía llevando en su cintura las katana del ex cazador de piratas.

El espadachín miró a sus preciadas niñas por última vez antes de que Jango y los oficiales lograran meterlo dentro. Un último forcejeo, un último intento por escapar en vano. Jango tuvo que pegarle con fuerza en la cabeza para desestabilizar al demonio que Roronoa llevaba dentro, y recién entonces pudo encadenarlo a la pared siendo ayudado por otros oficiales.

Sanji no recibió un trato diferente; peleó porque sabía que aunque se mostrase dócil Fullbody no se la dejaría fácil. Lo empujó con tanta fuerza contra la pared que sus huesos crujieron. Cayó al suelo, en un segundo y con torpe desesperación, los oficiales lo encadenaron a la pared.

— ¿Tanto miedo me tienes, Fullbody, que me encadenan a la pared? —Intentó sonreír y ver a través del mar rojo. Suponía que tenía una ceja cortada, pues la sangre manaba sin control y no le permitía visualizar correctamente.

El mentado oficial se acercó a él para tomarlo de la quijada y murmurarle al rostro con auténtico regodeo:

—Ponte contento, cocinero… seré tu carcelero —la sonrisa fue ancha y macabra—Así que vamos a divertirnos. —Le palmeó la mejilla—Todo vuelve en la vida, todo vuelve.

Se alejó por la puerta, riendo despreocupadamente y agradeciéndole a Dios por el revés. Ahora tenía en sus manos el destino de quien le había arruinado la vida. En su momento se había prometido nunca olvidarse de ese Mugiwara en especial.

La puerta se cerró con un chirrido escalofriante, entonces la noche se hizo en el calabozo, tan cerrada que era imposible distinguir algo en esa oscuridad.

La rodillas tocaron el suelo cuando el grillete que le había colocado Hina en las piernas desapareció; escuchó el mismo sonido de las cadenas agitándose en el calabozo de al lado.

—Zoro —Llamó— ¡Zoro!  
— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con desgano.

Pero Sanji no respondió nada, tan sólo quería asegurarse de que el espadachín estaba ahí, a su lado, que no estaba solo. Nada más había querido oír su voz.

—Prepárate para escapar, cocinero —dijo Roronoa, quizás a modo de consuelo.

Sanji nuevamente guardó silencio. Ambos se daban cuenta de que no la tenían tan fácil como creían. Era tanto el miedo y el respeto que infundían, que las medidas tomadas para asegurarse que no escapasen rayaban lo ridículo.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que la voz de Zoro se escuchó haciendo eco.

— ¡Carcelero de mierda! —Llamó varias veces, hasta que un soldado de baja categoría se acercó a la celda, tartamudeando.  
— ¡C-cállense o llamo a Jango!  
— ¡Tsk, el problema que me hago! —Chistó el espadachín— ¡Tráelo aquí que me lo ceno! —el ruido de las cadenas removiéndose con violencia hizo retroceder al marine.

Sanji rió bajito desde el otro lado, suponiendo las intenciones de Roronoa para llamarlo.

—Ey, oficial… ¿es necesario tenernos esposados? —Él fue más diplomático al hablar.  
—Sí; son órdenes del oficial Fullbody.  
—Quiero orinar —se quejó el espadachín, y la risa de Sanji se oyó con más nitidez al darse cuenta de que había acertado.  
—Lo mismo digo.

El oficial se enjugó el rostro con un pañuelo y, dubitativo, decidió acceder.

—E-esperen, iré a consultar.

Los prisioneros oyeron los pasos presurosos del hombre, y luego el silencio absoluto. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el espadachín quebró el mutismo.

— ¿Irá a venir ese idiota, o se perdió?  
—Es buena treta para tratar de escapar —Se animó a decir Sanji, aburrido de estar en silencio, sólo y en la oscuridad. Estaba cansado de pensar en todo y en nada a la vez, sintiendo las extremidades adormecidas por estar en la misma posición durante tantas horas.  
—No, de verdad me meo… —contradijo el espadachín.

Guardaron silencio al oír los pasos, en cuanto el oficial llegó, paró frente a la celda del espadachín. La puerta completamente blindada no le daba lugar a ver nada, sólo por la rejilla se colaba un poco de luz artificial.

—E-el oficial Fullbody dice que se hagan en los pantalones.  
—Dile a ese idiota que más vale que venga a quitarnos estas estúpidas cadenas o le voy a orinar encima en cuanto pueda.

Nuevos pasos hicieron eco, notaron que se trataba de más de una persona, alguien de peso ligero, una mujer quizás. La voz de Tashigi se oyó baja, pero clara.

—Libérenlos de las cadenas. No escaparan de aquí, Hina los tiene asegurados.

Esa expresión y la seguridad con la que lo había dicho, llamó la atención de los prisioneros, ¿qué clase de medidas extras habían tomado? La pequeña discusión entre los marines, acaparó su atención.

—Pero señorita, el marino Fullbody…  
—Me importa tres cuernos. Tengo más rango que él, además le recuerdo que este es el barco del capitán Smoker, y sus órdenes están por encima de la capitana Hina. Él ha dicho que los piratas sean liberados para poder usar la letrina como seres humanos que son.  
—Pero son piratas —exclamó uno de ellos.  
— ¡No importa, obedezcan!

El revuelo fue notorio, la puerta de Sanji se abrió con un crujido ensordecedor. Se acercaron a él entre varios. Lo liberaron sólo de uno de los grilletes de la pared, quizás porque de esa forma se aseguraban de que no iría muy lejos en caso de intentarlo. Ahora tenía plena movilidad, dentro de su calabozo podía ir a donde quisiera en el reducido espacio.

Del otro lado, se escucharon los gritos y los gruñidos de Roronoa. Sanji rió pese al cansancio y al dolor que sentía. La actividad física, el caminar a través de la selva, el pelear, el enfrentarse a Fullbody se le sumaba ahora el hecho significante de no haber comido, sentía las fuerzas drenadas y no tenía ánimos de morder a nadie.

— ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! —gritó un recluta. Un golpe secó se oyó, y Zoro pareció calmarse.  
—Ey, marimo, deja de morder a la gente, les contagiarás la rabia.

Vio como el cuerpo de uno de los soldados era expulsado hacia fuera, chocando contra la pared. En cuando Zoro vio un brazo liberado, no dudó en usarlo. Sanji seguía riendo, divertido al ver que tan difícil sabía ponérselas el espadachín. Era un idiota, si no hacía buena letra, sería mucho más difícil escapar.

— ¡Basta Roronoa, o serás esposado nuevamente! —Eso pareció tranquilizar la fiera interna.  
— ¡Perra, devuélveme mis katana!

Sanji ahogó el pedido de que la dama fuera tratada con respeto, después de todo entendía el sentimiento del espadachín. No conocía bien la historia de la katana blanca de Zoro, pero sabía que era algo así como su tesoro.

Tashigi no se molestó en responderle, era evidente que ya nunca más se las iba a devolver. Le dio la espalda, dando nuevas indicaciones:

—El otro Mugiwara parece ser más dócil, en cuanto a Roronoa, déjenlo libre sólo un par de horas al día, el resto del día manténgalo encadenado —Lo miró por encima del hombro—, mi capitán es un hombre benevolente, Roronoa. No ve a los piratas como lo que son, pero yo sí… y sé cómo tratar a la escoria de la sociedad. Agradezcan que seamos tan atentos, ni comida deberíamos desperdiciar en ustedes.

Se notaba que la muchacha estaba altamente enojada con el espadachín. Eso del trato era cierto, los marines no solían ser indulgentes con los piratas, pero asimismo tenían leyes que obedecer. Y para ella era viable respetar los mínimos derechos que todo ser humano posee de nacimiento.

—Tú, Mugiwara… —se acercó a la celda del cocinero— ¿Necesitas un doctor?  
—Muchas gracias, señorita… pero no quisiera que un marine me ponga las manos encima —dijo, solemnemente—Aunque si tienen una linda enfermera que pueda venir a curarme no me opondré al tratamiento… —Las trabas de puerta se ajustaron con violencia, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

Dejaron pasar varios minutos para asegurarse que estaban solos. Sanji caminó hasta la puerta para espiar por la rejilla. Lograba ver el pasillo, y este estaba desierto, aunque suponía que al menos un oficial debía estar haciendo la guardia, si no eran más.

—Genial, marimo —susurró sin dejar de estudiar lo poco que podía ver desde su lugar—, por tu mal comportamiento, ahora estarás todo el puto día encadenado —Dejó caer el visor de la rejilla, para caminar hasta la manta sucia que le habían dejado a modo de cama— ¿Cómo se supone que te sacaré de ahí? —habló con confianza, sabiendo que los den den mushi espías no funcionaban en las bodegas, cerca de las sentinas.  
—Tsk… tú no te preocupes por mí, que yo solito me valgo.

Sanji escuchó el repiqueteo del agua en un recipiente, y sonrió al imaginar a Zoro orinando.

—Me siento como un perro —murmuró Sanji elevando la muñeca y trayendo hacia así la pesada cadena.

La estudió con detenimiento. Podía romperla, quizás al igual que la puerta, de una sola patada, pero suponía que en ese preciso momento el barco estaba conmocionado por la presencia de ambos.

Lo mejor sería dejar pasar unos días, recuperar fuerzas, hacerles creer a los marines que lo tenían, y agarrarlos confiados y con las defensas bajas. Si intentaban escapar y lo arruinaban, no la volverían a tener tan fácil.

Además admitía que estaba verdaderamente agotado. Necesitaba comer algo, reponer energía y recuperarse de las heridas obtenidas en la última batalla. Suponía que Zoro también, aunque la hubiera pasado mejor que él sin tener que lidiar con un rencoroso como Fullbody.

Volvió a mirar por la mirilla, quizás debido al aburrimiento, y vio a lo lejos al marino que se la tenía jurada, hablando con un soldado de baja categoría. Por las ropas que llevaban podía hacerse a la idea de los rangos, lograba reconocerlos gracias a los años que había pasado atendiendo cientos de marines en el Baratie.

—Maldición, es ese cretino.

A ese era al que más tenía que prestarle atención, no porque fuera fuerte, a decir verdad si quería podía tumbarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero alguien tan atento a él, como lo estaba Fullbody, sería un obstáculo imposible de eludir en la huida.

—Se puso muy contento de verte —bromeó Zoro, ahogando la risa.

Sanji no le prestó atención a su compañero, no le quitó el ojo a la conversación mantenida al final de ese largo pasillo. Otro marine, vestido de blanco que reconoció como parte de la cocina, frenó un carro. Vio las señas de Fullbody, como escupía lo dicho entre dientes, elevando las manos y agitando el dedo índice con tesón.

El chico con sombrero de cocina giró sobre sus talones y se alejó a toda marcha dando tumbos con el carrito, mientras el otro soldado, con el mosquete al hombro, le dedicaba una exagerada reverencia.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

—Zoro, ¿qué puedes ver desde tu calabozo?

Escuchó el ruido de la mirilla siendo abierta y de inmediato la voz del espadachín.

—Una pared.  
—Genial.  
—Y un ojo de buey. —En lo alto, y con mucho esfuerzo, lograba ver una claraboya cerrada—Bonitas estrellas —ironizó. — ¿Tú que ves?  
—Al cretino de Fullbody hablando con otro marine.

Pero el mentado enseguida se fue, dejando atrás ese sentimiento de animadversión creciendo en el pecho de Sanji.

No le tenía miedo, ni siquiera respeto o algo similar a la furia. Lo del pasado, había quedado saldado cuando pudo desquitarse, pero por algún extraño motivo un mal pálpito comenzaba a gestarse en él.

…

Pasó un día hasta que tuvieron noticias de sus captores. Durantes las horas que estuvieron despiertos trataron de trazar un plan, o de ponerse de acuerdo en algunos puntos.

— ¿Cómo están tus heridas, cocinero?  
—Iguales que las tuyas…

Esa no era respuesta. Zoro notó en el tono de voz lo mucho que le incordiaba que se preocupase por él.

—Idiota, me refiero a las viejas. Después de todo Chopper no te dio el alta.  
—Ah… —recordó, era tanta la adrenalina que por un momento se había olvidado de que él ya estaba seriamente herido incluso antes de que los capturasen.  
—Te tomará unos días recuperarte del todo.  
—Que no, marimo… no podemos perder tiempo —se quejó—, al paso que va el barco, en poco más de un mes, estaremos en Impel Down, y ahí sí será mucho más difícil escapar. Tenemos que hacerlo mientras estamos aquí, camino a Ennies Lobby.

Zoro no dijo nada, era evidente que estaba de acuerdo; y aunque podía escaparse solo, no lo haría. Confiaba en la fortaleza de Sanji, pero algo dentro de él no le permitía emprender la huída sin tener al cocinero en óptimas condiciones.

—El problema son ellas dos.  
—Y Smoker… no te olvides —agregó Sanji mirando por la mirilla. Era la forma que tenía para saber si era de día o de noche. — ¿Qué hora es?

Zoro levantó la suya, todavía no habían ido a encadenarlo de nuevo, quizás le tenían miedo como para volver a meterse dentro de su celda a esposarlo a la pared. Miró hacia la claraboya, adivinando la posición del sol por la intensidad de la luz y trazando un mapa celeste de las pocas estrellas que se podían ver.

—Son las siete de la tarde.  
—Llevamos veinticuatro horas sin saber nada de ellos… —Se llevó una mano al vientre, dejarlos sin comida era una buena treta para debilitar sus fuerzas.  
—Si tardan más de cinco horas en venir a traernos agua, me bebo la orina…  
—No, idiota —reprendió el cocinero, dejando de ver hacia el pasillo vacío y silencioso—, si haces eso, te deshidratarás más rápido —recordó las palabras de Tashigi, y con seguridad acotó—, no nos dejarán sin agua. Quieren que lleguemos vivos a Impel Down. La idea es ejecutarnos, no van a privarse de esa emoción.  
—Eso, o esperarán a que los chicos vengan tras nosotros.  
—Si Smoker es inteligente —analizó Sanji, sentándose en el suelo sobre la pulgosa manta—, sabrá que Luffy irá adonde nos lleven, así eso implique infiltrarse otra vez en Ennies Lobby o Impel Down.

Encendió un cigarrillo. Por fortuna había sido apresado con un paquete entero, se preguntaba qué haría una vez que el tabaco se le terminase. Chistó en silencio, era de lo que menos tenía que preocuparse en ese momento.

La herida en su pierna comenzaba a molestarle, los puntos de la vieja laceración parecían haberse abierto y la notaba ligeramente hinchada. Por la escasa luz no podía ver si había infección, pero el dolor le daba la pauta de que sí, debía estar en malas condiciones.

Suspiró, a lo lejos pudo escuchar ruidos de pasos y se levantó adolorido para caminar hasta la mirilla. Un oficial caminaba con paso veloz, llevaba un barril y dos cuencos vacíos en la otra mano.

Dejó una sobre la pequeña plataforma frente a la mirilla y la llenó de agua, hizo lo mismo en la celda de Roronoa.

—Tendrán un cuenco de agua por día, aprovéchenlo —gritó el oficial, sintiéndose muy seguro teniendo la puerta como medio de prevención—, que su estadía sea grata, mugiwara.

La risa perturbó el carácter irascible del cocinero.

— ¡Idiota, en cuanto salga te voy a hacer picadillo!  
—Sí, sí… —se alejó, con esa seguridad en cada paso. Sanji lo vio mejor, parecía ser un veterano y no uno de esos renacuajos que tartamudeaban y temblaban frente a ellos.

Se preguntaba cuántos marines habría en ese barco, había visto cerca de una centena mientras eran conducidos a los calabozos. Le restó importancia, después de todo era a Hina y a Smoker a quienes debían tenerlos en consideración, sin descartar a Tashigi quien si se lo proponía, podía ser un hueso duro de roer.

…

Para el tercer día, Sanji no parecía estar en condiciones de escapar. Desde el otro lado del calabozo lo había escuchado jadear de fiebre. Por la gruesa pared, los recovecos filtraban el sonido. El idiota lo negaba, pero necesitaba un doctor que le atendiese las heridas.

Sin embargo nadie se acercó a ellos, salvo el mismo oficial que les había llevado el agua. Estaban hambrientos, pero no rogarían por un plato de comida.

Cuando fueron a dejarles el cuenco del día, Zoro aprovechó para —a través de la mirilla— tomar de la corbata al jocoso marine que solía burlarse de ellos cada vez que les llevaba el agua; el hombre regordete desfiguró las facciones de terror al verse atrapado por la mano firme y asesina del espadachín.

—Tú…  
— ¡¿Qué haces, pirata? ¡Suéltame!  
—Llama a un médico, mi amigo tiene fiebre —Lo soltó, seguro de que el mensaje había sido claro y conciso.

Sanji oyó, en el calor que lo embriagaba, la delicada palabra y sonrió, murmurando tan bajo y tan débil, que Zoro no alcanzó a oírlo.

—"Amigo"…  
—Idiota, si no te pones bien, no podremos escapar —musitó cuando estuvo seguro de que volvían a estar solos.

Pasaron tres cuartos de hora hasta que los pasos resonaron en el amplio pasillo. Sanji ya no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie y espiar a través de ella; y aunque no pudo ver de quien se trataba, ese ligero mal presentimiento que solía colmarlo, lo inundó de lleno.

— ¡Por Dios, esto apesta a zorrino! —Se quejó Fullbody—Ha llegado la hora del baño, mis queridos piratas. —Abrió la puerta de la celda de Sanji agregando—: O el médico se descompondrá apenas ponga un pie aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Cerró los ojos en un gesto cansino o reflexivo; en la densidad del humo apenas se podía distinguir lo tensas que estaban sus facciones. Tener a dos de los Mugiwara más fuerte no les daba la victoria. Smoker no era un tipo al que le importase la fama o incluso el puesto, pero se había prometido atraparlos. Entenderlos escapaba de él, la ecuación era sencilla: él marine, ellos pirata. Sólo cumplía órdenes, lo que ocurriese después de cumplirlas, le importaba poco.

Tashigi todavía seguía luciendo esa mirada de impotencia cada vez que la miraba. Se había hecho fuerte, pero quizás no lo suficiente.

—Conociendo a Sombrero de paja —murmuró luego de un pronunciado silencio—irán tras nosotros, es cuestión de tiempo para que nos enfrentemos.  
—Por eso Hina no entiende el plan —se quejó la capitana, Tashigi la secundó:  
—No deberíamos tenerles miedo si tenemos a dos de ellos.  
—No es miedo, Tashigi —suspiró—, se llama "prudencia".  
—Ennies Lobby no es un lugar seguro —analizó Hina apoyando la espalda contra el buró.  
—No, no lo es, como tampoco lo es el camino a Impel Down. Esa clase de gente no conoce límites…

Smoker comprendía mejor que nadie la filosofía de Luffy, lo peor de todo había sido comprobar en el cuartel de la marina la facilidad que tenía esa chico para hacer aliados. Sin dudas era el enemigo que cualquier marine preferiría evitar, claro que nadie los conocía tanto como él.

—Por eso lo mejor es salir de ruta.  
—Es peligroso —reclamó Hina.  
—No, es prudente —volvió a decir.

Tashigi entendió lo que su capitán estaba queriendo explicar a su manera, con desganadas palabras, como si le molestase andar rindiéndole cuentas al mundo de las decisiones que tomaba.

—Los Mugiwara creerán que los conducimos hacia Impel Down, obligatoriamente tendrían que pasar por la corte en Ennies Lobby…  
—Bingo —dijo Smoker satisfecho por la rapidez mental de su teniente. Se puso de pie para servirse un trago.  
—La idea entonces es… —meditó Hina—desviarnos del curso e ir directamente a Mariejoa.  
—Es el mejor lugar para esta clase de gente. —Smoker lucía calmado pese a comprender que no estarían seguros de nada hasta llegar a destino—No son piratas de baja categoría, y ellos lo saben muy bien. En la menor oportunidad intentarán escapar… el problema no es que lo intenten, es que lo consigan. —Sonrió de medio lado—En caso de querer saltar al mar como última opción, el Calm Belt se encargaría de ellos.  
—Pero capitán —reclamó Tashigi—, no estaríamos siguiendo el protocolo.  
—Tsk… ¿y desde cuando me importa seguirlo o no?

Hina sonrió. Smoker tenía una forma muy temeraria de comportarse, pero no hacía las cosas porque sí. Confiaba en el hombre, el plan era sencillo y despistar a los sombreros de paja les daría tiempo para llegar a destino y poner a los dos prisioneros bajo la estricta vigilancia de la marina.

…

Días atrás, una vez en calma cuando lograron quitarse a la marina de encima, Nami ancló cerca de un archipiélago. No había tiempo que perder, extendió el mapa en la mesa, frente a sus compañeros tratando de hacerle entender a su capitán porqué debían andarse con cuidado. Franky y Usopp ya habían conversado al respecto mientras corrían de vuelta hacia el Sunny para avisar del revés.

—¡No entiendo porqué no hicieron nada para ayudarlos! —reclamó Luffy golpeando la mesa con los puños. Tenía hambre, pero Sanji no estaba.  
—Ya te dijimos, Luffy —se quejó el tirador, molesto con la idea de dar una impresión errónea.

No es que Luffy les reprochase eso por creer que los habían abandonado, es que en su simplicidad no entendía por qué no habían hecho nada. Él, en ese lugar, hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto inmediatamente.

—Hicieron bien —dijo Robin, tratando de aplacar los ánimos.  
—Por supuesto —bramó Franky—, me hubiera gustado ayudarles, pero eso hubiera sido peor. Nos habrían atrapado a los cuatro, ¡esa mujer tiene una habilidad muy extraña!  
—Ya lo sé —murmuró Luffy desolado, dejando caer la barbilla sobre la mesa.  
—Necesitamos estar todos, con Zoro y Sanji en ese barco, no podemos irrumpir frente a Smoker a pura fuerza bruta. Luffy… —lo llamó, era primordial hacerle entender eso— ¿Comprendes que en esta ocasión las cosas son distintas?

El mentado frunció los labios, molesto por entenderlo. Claro, sin Zoro no podía abrirse camino a base de pura fuerza bruta. No es que no confiase en la fortaleza de todos sus nakama, pero nadie derribaba la cantidad de hombres que podían abatir su espadachín y el cocinero. Sin dudas perderlos había sido un golpe bajo, era como tener cincuenta hombres menos en un barco pirata.

— ¿Cómo vamos a liberarlos? —preguntó Chopper, preocupado. Recordaba que Sanji ya estaba seriamente herido desde antes. —No entiendo qué es lo que debemos hacer a diferencia de otras veces.  
—El destino está de nuestro lado —sonrió Nami—, Franky y Usopp nos dieron un panorama claro de cómo es la situación.

El tirador asintió. Durante las compras con Franky había notado cierto revuelo en el pueblo, la gente había comenzado a hablar sobre piratas y marines. Buscaron el epicentro del asunto y no les costó mezclarse entre la gente para comprobar que los piratas en problemas no eran otros que Sanji y Zoro.

Los siguieron de cerca, evitando que los marines los vieran; se camuflaron en la selva, prestando atención a cada detalle revelado ante sus ojos. Si Sanji y Zoro no habían podido escapar por sus propios medios, ellos no tendrían una mejor suerte.

Franky había querido actuar, pero Usopp era de pensar rápido en situaciones de extrema tensión, y enseguida logró frenarlo. Si pretendían rescatarlos debían actuar con cautela. Actuar a lo tonto, al mejor estilo Luffy, era lo que Smoker esperaba de ellos. Atraparlos entonces era un juego de niños para el tipo del humo. Se había vuelto astuto con el tiempo, conocía sus técnicas y sabía cómo atraparlos. Darles con el gusto, no estaba en los planes del tirador.  
En su momento Franky se quejó y reclamó explicaciones, pero Usopp sabía que no les pasaría nada malo a esos dos. Podían arreglárselas solos.

Por suerte Nami pensaba igual que él, y había logrado aplacar los ánimos del capitán.

—Entonces —murmuró Brook con calma, él también entendía que esta ocasión debían utilizar el ingenio más que nunca— ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Si serían tan amables de explicarlo?

Usopp miró a Nami, esperando a que ella compartiese lo que había revelado por su cuenta. La muchacha señaló el punto en el mapa donde supuestamente estaban ellos, y luego movió su dedo a través de todas las islas hasta la isla Gyojin.

—Debemos volver.  
— ¡Eso es obvio! —reclamó Luffy estirando los brazos—¡Hay que volver por ellos!  
— ¡Escuchen! —exigió Nami en plural, pero pidiéndoselo exclusivamente a su capitán. —Ellos van a una velocidad mucho mayor.  
— ¡Pero no podrán contra el Sunny! —Bramó Franky.  
—Tienen el Calm Belt —su dedo recorrió esa zona—Saben que a nosotros nos costará ir por ese camino, pero no dudarán de que seremos capaces de hacerlo si la situación lo amerita.  
—¡Vamos por el Calm Belt entonces! —gritó Luffy sin entender un ápice e impaciente por ponerse en marcha.  
— ¡PERO ESCUCHA, MALDICIÓN! —gritó Nami fuera de sí. —Si observan el mapa, Ennies Lobby queda demasiado a tras mano para ellos.

Miró a Robin, necesitaba que alguien le ayudase a analizar fríamente la situación. Sanji solía ser el que lograba descifrar enigmas de ese estilo, pero Robin tenía inteligencia de sobra y no sabía quedarse atrás.

—No irán a Ennies Lobby.  
—Pero todos los piratas pasan por la corte, es… —intentó refutar Franky.  
—No irán —dijo Nami, de acuerdo con la resolución de Robin—, es demasiado riesgoso perder tiempo, además ya hemos demostrado que Ennies Lobby no es un impedimento para nosotros.  
—Pero en ese entonces era distinto —caviló Usopp—, contábamos con los muchachos de Franky y los carpinteros de Galley-La.  
—De todos modos, después de lo que pasó en los tres sitios —señaló tanto a Ennies Lobby como a Impel Down y el cuartel de la marina—seguramente están vulnerables. Han sufrido severos daños por culpa de Luffy y todavía están en construcción.

El mentado parecía no prestar atención a la conversación, pero cuando escuchó su nombre enseguida se incorporó.

—Van a tomar medidas más duras —meditó Brook—, quizás si antes Impel Down era una fortaleza impenetrable, ahora realmente lo sea.  
—Sí, pero hay un lugar que todavía sigue inmaculado a Luffy —y el dedo de Nami se posó en Mariejoa.  
—¡Estás loca, ahí están todos los del gobierno! ¡Es peor que el cuartel de la Marina! —gritó Usopp, asustado por la propuesta.  
—Ya lo sé, por eso… —Nami se sentó, agotada mentalmente, no podía ordenar las ideas y bregar con el ánimo caldeado de sus amigos. Robin se tomó la libertad de hacerlo por ella.  
—Viendo el mapa de Navegante-san es claro. Tienen dos caminos. Uno es ir por el Calm Belt directo a Impel Down, y el otro es ir directamente a Mariejoa.  
—Pero si van a Mojoriea —El reno puso sus patitas sobre el mapa—, tendrían que desviarse del rumbo, demasiado… y se expondrían.  
—Sí —admitió Robin—, los dos caminos tienen su pro y su contra. Lo único que tenemos claro es que no irán a Ennies Lobby.  
—Claro, ahora el tema es adivinar qué es lo que están pensando —Brook ladeó la cabeza, algo confundido y mareado con todo—, no sólo eso, también debemos pensar bien qué es lo que vamos a hacer una vez que adivinemos.  
—Es fácil intuir el camino que tomarán —Nami irguió el cuerpo con renovadas energías— Ellos no contaban con que Franky y Usopp presenciaran todo. —Miró al tirador quien se mantenía en silencio, terminando de analizar en su cabeza el plan que venía maquinando desde temprano—, Usopp, ¿qué rumbo tomaron?  
—Hacia el sudeste.  
—Puede que busquen despistarnos, pero al menos ya tenemos algo por dónde empezar a salir a buscar, sin hacerlo a ciegas.  
—Saben que nosotros no podemos hacer más rápido que ellos —continuó la arqueóloga—, saben que obligatoriamente deberíamos pasar por la isla Gyojin. Ellos tienen el Calm Belt a su favor… —parecía hablar más consigo misma que con el resto, pero dejando de ver el mapa, miró a Nami.  
—Por eso hay que apurarnos, debemos cerrarles el camino. En "Boca de diablo" —señaló el punto en el mapa—, el camino se bifurcaría para ellos. Si no llegamos a tiempo, ya no sabremos qué rumbo tomarán, y jugar al azar podría hacernos perder tiempo.

Sería lo peor, ir directamente a Impel Down y caer en la cuenta de que no habían sido trasladados ahí primeramente. O ir hasta Mariejoa, y darse cuenta de que tampoco estaban ahí. Pasar por innumerables peligros, sin dar con los chicos, era el peor panorama.

Una vez que ellos fueran puestos en Impel Down, no sería sencillo rescatarlos. A Luffy le había costado llegar a su hermano, y ahora la marina había aprendido la lección encrudeciendo las medidas de seguridad.

—Pero aún con el Sunny a toda marcha, ¿cómo lograremos alcanzarlos? —se lamentó Chopper, sin embargo la sonrisa de Nami le dio esperanzas.  
—Los remolinos —se puso de pie—, la gente los evita, pero yo los estuve estudiando y puedo navegarlos.  
— ¡Eso es suicidio, Nami! —se quejó Usopp.  
—Si Nami dice que puede navegarlos, vamos por los remolinos —demandó Luffy con ansiedad.  
—El capitán ha hablado —dijo la navegante, satisfecha. —Haremos más rápido y no contarán con que nos animemos a tomar ese camino. Ningún pirata se atreve a desafiar esas aguas.  
—Si es la única manera, a poner el Sunny a toda marcha rumbo a los remolinos —bramó Luffy dispuesto a ir a cubierta, pero la mano de Nami sosteniéndole del chaleco le impidió caminar.  
—Un momento, todavía queda la parte más importante —Lo sentó de golpe en una de las sillas. —Decidir cómo vamos a rescatarlos una vez que los alcancemos.  
—Los chicos tienen razón, Luffy —dijo Chopper—, debemos actuar con calma.  
—Con Usopp ya hemos pensando en un plan —dijo Franky, impaciente.  
— ¿Y cuál es el plan? —Brook miró al tirador, aunque claro… no tenía ojos para mirar.

Usopp adoptó una pose altanera. El factor sorpresa era primordial para que todo saliera bien.

—Es sencillo, pero primero deberíamos poner a toda marcha el Sunny y no perder tiempo —intervino Franky nuevamente, interrumpiendo lo que el tirador pensaba explicar.

Nami asintió, comenzando a relajarse al darse cuenta de que todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas.

—Sí, será lo mejor… a buen ritmo estaremos en una semana sobre ellos, mientras tanto podemos pensar bien el plan.

…

No negaban que necesitaban de esa mentada ducha, llevaban más de cuatro días sin asearse; pero sabían que no les daría agua tibia y jabón. El cocinero abrió los ojos y en su delirio vio esa sonrisa socarrona en Fullbody que tantas ganas tenía de borrar a patadas.

El corazón le latió con rabia. Ese mal presentimiento comenzaba a ser un hecho. Quiso incorporarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. No importó, ya que Fullbody se encargó de levantarlo tomándole del copioso mechón de pelo para ponerlo de pie, regodeándose al ver que el cocinero no tenía fuerzas para evitar el maltrato.

—De este me encargo yo —lo miró con intensidad—, pero al otro —desvió la mirada para darle la orden a un soldado—no lo saquen de la celda.  
— ¿Entonces?  
—Báñenlo ahí —ordenó; después llamó a su amigo—¡Jango!  
— ¿Sí?  
—Tú encárgate de Roronoa. Si no coopera, ya sabes…  
—Sí, sí, sí —le molestaba que le anduviera diciendo lo que tenía que hacer, no era su superior— ¿Quién nombró jefe al ñoño? —se quejó, pero Fullbody lo ignoró, más interesado en su presa.  
—Señor —preguntó uno de los soldados— ¿le quito los grilletes de la pared?

Fullbody no respondió de inmediato, escudriñó primero el rostro del rubio como si tratase de ver algo que le diera la pauta de que era seguro liberarlo o, por el contario, no estaba tan débil como aparentaba.

—Sí. —Lo soltó y el cuerpo inerte del pirata cayó de rodillas al suelo. Si no podía siquiera ponerse de pie, no le daría problemas.

En cuanto Sanji fue liberado de las cadenas, Fullbody, con una seriedad escalofriante, lo tomó de la corbata y jaló de él.

—Señor, ¿quiere que lo ayudemos a…? —Al soldado le había impresionado ese trato tan brusco; aunque ellos habían sido adoctrinados para considerar a los piratas como rufianes y menos que un animal, no pudo evitar sentir algo de compasión.  
—No —rechazó Fullbody, y tiró de Sanji.

En la celda de al lado Jango había entrado como el gladiador a la arena. Zoro era la fiera suelta que buscaba comerlo.

—Ey, Mugiwara, mira el péndulo…  
—Tsk —uno de los labios del espadachín se encorvó en un gesto de incredulidad—¿de verdad crees que voy a caer en esas?  
—Te conviene hacerlo —dijo con calma. Tras él varios soldados se colocaron en línea apuntando al pirata con sus fusiles cargados.

Roronoa miró a uno por uno, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaban hacer. No irían a disparar sólo por bañarlo, ¿verdad? Arqueó las cejas y se puso de pie, consiguiendo que el ruido de las cadenas al moverse sobresaltasen a los soldados.

—Mira el péndulo.  
—No —rechazó Zoro, prestando atención a los movimientos del otro, pero una imagen tras Jango le perturbó de sobremanera.  
—Yo te di la oportunidad de elegir. Disparen —Jango dio la orden.

Zoro se distrajo momentáneamente al ver como Sanji era arrastrado de espaldas por el piso, Fullbody arreaba de él de la corbata, cortándole el aliento, había podido ver las manos del cocinero tensándose para evitar desesperadamente que el nudo en su garganta le cortase la respiración, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

Algo voló hacia Roronoa, distraído y todo alcanzó a tomar en el aire lo que parecía ser un proyectil o dardo.

— ¿Esto? —miró a Jango y al comprender que volverían a disparar se les fue al humo.

Tres de esos dardos le dio en el cuerpo, pero alcanzó a tumbar uno al suelo e iba por el cuello del que tenía más cerca, cuando sintió que la energía comenzaba a drenarse rápidamente.

— ¿Qué demonios? —se quejó el espadachín.  
—Eso debería decir yo —terció Jango—, la droga es suficiente para tumbar a un rey marino, ya cáete de una vez —fue como una orden, de inmediato Roronoa cayó en un sueño inquieto.

No podía mover los músculos y aunque tenía los ojos cerrado se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Entre varios le estaban quitando la ropa; escuchó el ruido de algo arrastrándose que debía ser la manguera, y eso le trajo el recuerdo del cocinero.

¿Qué iban a hacer con él? Las voces se mezclaban y lo trastornaban.

—Señor, ¿no es mejor llevarlo a otra celda?  
—No.  
—Pero…  
—Si llega a escapar, ¿tú irás tras él? —dijo Jango—No le quiten la cadena, rocíenlo con agua tal como está. Él quiso las cosas así.  
—Adonde va, no nos deje solo —reclamó uno.  
— ¡Está dormido! ¡Santo Dios, no los va a comer!

Lo siguiente que hablaron fue inentendible para el espadachín, en su mente la última imagen de Sanji le perturbaba. Sabía que estaba débil, que Fullbody la tenía con él, pero se consolaba diciéndose que no sería capaz de matarlo y desafiar así las órdenes de sus superiores.

…

Cuando Sanji sintió que la presión en su garganta menguaba poco a poco, abrió los ojos. Vio que estaba en un cuarto distinto, los azulejos le hicieron pensar en un baño, pero la camilla le trajo la vaga impresión de una sala de tortura de la marina, en desuso, o más bien en una sala para atender pacientes. No lo sabía, ni le importaba. Por algún lado se colaba un viento glacial que le helaba hasta los huesos.

—Ponte de pie —demandó, soltando la corbata— ¡Ponte de pie! —Al no recibir respuesta física ni verbal le pateó en las costillas.

Sanji tosió y escupió sangre, a gatas intentó pararse, pero Fullbody parecía no tener paciencia para él y lo ayudó jalándole otra vez del mechón. El cocinero, a esas alturas, sentía esa zona del cuero cabelludo muy sensible.

—Quítenle la ropa —ordenó a un soldado en el que Sanji recién reparaba. —¡Los grilletes no, idiota, ¿o pretendes que te golpee?  
—Sí, señor —dijo el soldado bajándole los pantalones al pirata. Sanji vio, con profundo asco, la mirada de Fullbody recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Como la camisa ya la tenía rota desde antes se la quitaron con rudeza haciéndola pedazos. Lo último que quedaba, la corbata y los zapatos, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Uno de los soldados quiso conducir a Sanji hasta el centro, pero Fullbody parecía estar muy dispuesto a encargarse solo del asunto.

Tomó a Sanji de los grilletes de las manos y le obligó a caminar. Recién entonces el cocinero se daba cuenta de lo débil que lo había dejado la fiebre, intentó dar unos pasos, pero el peso de la cadena en los pies fue suficiente para doblegarlo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Buscó regularizar la respiración, apoyando la frente caliente en el azulejo frío, sintiendo un reconfortante alivio con el contraste de temperaturas.

— ¡Camina, imbécil! —Fullbody aprovechó la desnudez y la posición para patearlo en los genitales logrando que Sanji se hiciera un bollo de dolor y frustración.

Pero no iba a darle con el gusto de verlo sufrir, no iba a gritar. Mordió tan fuerte, tratando de acallar el quejido de dolor, que la encía le quedó doliendo. Otra vez su mechón de pelo volvía a ser víctima. Cooperó siguiendo el impulso que Fullbody le imponía, para evitar más daño, y dando unos torpes pasos alcanzó a apoyar la espalda en la pared.

Mantenerse de pie era todo un desafío, la cabeza parecía pesarle diez toneladas, necesitaba recostarse en el suelo, pero Fullbody había encontrado un gancho en la pared al que le estaba prestando atención, divertido se acercó al cocinero para tomarlo de la cadena que tenía entre las manos.

—Así… te voy a colgar como a un lechón —bromeó, elevando el grillete que pasó a través del gancho, trabándolo por uno de los eslabones.

Sanji entonces quedó con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, tan tenso que le dolía. Sus talones no tocaban el suelo del todo, y el peso de su propio cuerpo le causaba un intenso dolor en los hombros, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, estaba tan agotado físicamente que dejó que dicho peso descansara, consiguiendo que el hueso de los hombros tronase. Un soldado entrecerró los ojos, como si le hubiera dolido a él.

—Ahora sí, quítenle los grilletes de las piernas —se acercó un poco más a él y lo estudió, como quien estudia un pedazo de carne antes de comprarlo—; no irás a patearnos, ¿no?

Sanji no contestó, porque era evidente que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, ni siquiera un punto de apoyo sólido para lograr levantar la pierna y patear algo. Se limitó a mirarlo de una manera tan aguda que Fullbody estalló en carcajadas, deleitado al ver la furia en esos ojos, la impotencia de tener ganas de matarlo y no poder.

— ¿Qué pasa, cocinero, que no hablas? —Le molestaba que le dijera cocinero, no porque no lo fuera, que sí lo era, pero era así como lo llamaba Zoro, y ciertamente la diferencia de que se lo dijera él a que se lo dijera Fullbody le alteraba— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿Estás tan asustado que no puedes ni hablar?  
—No gasto saliva en conversaciones con estúpidos —intentó sonreír, pero la mueca acabó por ser una que reflejaba dolor—, ¿falta mucho? Me estoy aburriendo de ver tu deformada cara.

La sonrisa en Fullbody se borró para dar paso a un rictus de repulsión, se contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe en el estómago, porque sabía que ahora le tocaba divertirse y quería tenerlo consciente. Dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda e ignorándolo.

— ¿La manguera? ¿Ya está todo? —apremió, impaciente.  
—Ya estamos, señor.  
—Apúrense —se acercó al que tenía la manga y se la arrebató de las manos—; dame eso, lo haré yo.

Dio unos pasos más hacia atrás; conociendo la intensidad que tenía ese tipo de manguera la sostuvo con ambas manos antes de dar la orden de que la abriesen. Podía regularla él mismo desde la boquilla, boquilla que abrió por completo con el fin de que el grueso chorro sorprendiese al cocinero.

Así fue, la intensidad del agua fue tanta que el gancho cedió a punto de salirse y Sanji trastabilló. Como pudo trató de mantenerse en pie, pero el agua tenía la fuerza suficiente para tumbarlo. Cada vez que lograba incorporarse, Fullbody menguaba la intensidad, haciéndole tambalear.

Luchó para no ahogarse, porque el muy maldito incluso le había apuntado a la cara. Sentía esos chorros como certeros golpes de una masa. Dolía, cada músculo del cuerpo se contraía con la intensidad del agua. Fullbody reía con malsana diversión, cerraba el paso para abrirlo de golpe, intuyendo que eso debía sentirse como la bala de un cañón.

Sanji no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tragar y escupir agua, además de intentar voltear para quedar contra la pared y así evitar que el chorro le golpease en los genitales; pues claramente ese resultaba ser el fin del marine.

El trasero del pirata quedó expuesto, y Fullbody se encargó de lavarlo minuciosamente.

—En fin —la voz del hombre retumbó en las paredes de la sala.

Sanji respiró aliviado, creía que la tortura había llegado a su fin. Luchar contra —simplemente— agua había acabado por derrumbarlo, ya ni siquiera sentía el frío. Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que ahí se terminaba todo.

—Con agua solamente no se puede decir que fue un baño —carcajeó, ante la mirada de los soldados. Algunos habían corrido la vista tratando de ignorar el show, otros lo disfrutaban, mientras que otros se mostraban contrariados, como si quisieran reprochar el acto, clamar que así era suficiente, o frenarlo, pero nadie hizo nada y cada uno se mantuvo en su sitio.

Un solado, con torpes movimientos, agitó un balde con agua y jabón, dentro flotaba una esponjilla.

—Dámelo —se lo quitó, al ver que tenía todas las intenciones de encargarse él. No quería que nadie le arruinara ese momento tan glorioso.

El piso empapado mostraba una gruesa capa de agua, pero a Fullbody no le molestaba el detalle de mojarse los zapatos. Sanji seguía dándole la espalda, tratando de mantenerse en pie. Sintió la cercanía del marine y quiso patearlo, pero a duras penas podía mantener la rodilla firme contra la pared para evitar caerse y que todo el peso de su cuerpo le dislocase los hombros.

—Debería lavar esa boquita tan sucia que tienes —dijo con un tinte tan extraño en la voz que el cocinero no supo que connotación darle, abrió los ojos, viendo ese brillo en los de Fullbody y como se relamía. Volvió a girar la cabeza, para dejar de mirarlo y concentrarse en el azulejo blanco de la pared. —Pero… —murmuró cerca de su oído—voy a comenzar por lavarte ese culito en pompa.

Las piernas le temblaron cuando sintió la esponja entre las nalgas, temió lo peor, pero contrario a lo pensado, Fullbody fue dudosamente delicado en el trato; tanta parsimonia le hizo sospechar.

La esponja recorrió sus piernas y mucho después los genitales, la mano de Fullbody subió por el vientre hasta llegar al pecho. A la altura del cuello, notó como Sanji tragaba saliva.

—Abre la boca, hay que limpiarla.

Pero Sanji giró bruscamente la cabeza. Fullbody volvió a tomarlo del mechón, para tirarlo hacia atrás.

—Ábrela y traga la esponja.

Podía sentir el gusto amargo del jabón en los labios. No le daría con el gusto, sin mediar palabras, volvió a rechazarlo y sintió una mano torpe y bruta entre sus nalgas.

—Abre la boca o te la meto por el culo —los dedos se hicieron rápidamente y sin cuidado del cerrado orificio.

Entonces Sanji abrió la boca, pero escupió enseguida el jabón ante la risa sádica del marine.

—Así me gusta, obediente. —Lo nalgueó como si fuera un premio, y Sanji cerró los ojos rogándole a su Dios personal que lo dejara de una puta vez en paz, sin embargo la mano del marine parecía haber descubierto su trasero como si de algo nuevo y divertido se tratase.

El rubio abrió los ojos y trató de dedicarle la mirada de odio más intensa que jamás le hubiera dedicado a cualquiera. Ni siquiera a Zoro, porque recién en ese momento se daba cuenta de que la aversión que sentía hacia el espadachín no era tal cosa, que odio era lo que en verdad sentía en ese momento, carcomiéndole las entrañas.

Cometió el desacierto de valerse de algo que le ayudase a pasar el mal trago y la humillación. Lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias era hablar:

—¿Todos los marines son así de putitos, o sólo tú Fullbody? —Intentó sonar lo más áspero posible—Deja de tocarme el culo, marica.

El mentado lo hizo voltear con tal violencia que sus muñecas se rozaron gravemente entre sí y contra la cadena. Un golpe en el estomago lo contrajo del todo y comprendió que lo peor estaba por venir.

Antes de dar la orden se encargó de decir algo, tan bajo, que sólo Sanji pudo oír.

—Ahora vamos a ver quién es más putito de los dos. —Dicho eso, dio la vuelta para vociferar la orden— ¡Váyanse! —No podía tener testigos, en cuyo caso corría el riesgo de ser echado de la marina.  
—Pero… —uno intentó negarse—tenemos ordenes de…  
—Las ordenes, mientras la teniente no está, las doy yo —reclamó—¡fuera todo el mundo!  
—Pero señor —dijo otro— ¿no es peligroso quedarse solo con…?  
— ¡Fuera! —demandó impaciente—No es peligro alguno, si apenas se puede mantener en pie —murmuró mirándolo de soslayo.

Cuando todos los soldados se marcharon, Sanji miró al último como si de un salvavidas en medio de la tempestad del mar se tratase. Fullbody se mordió los labios, pensativo, sin mirar al mugiwara. Divisó la camilla. En silencio se acercó a Sanji para descolgarlo con dificultad, y una vez liberado del gancho, lo arrastró por el brazo.

El cuerpo de Sanji dio contra la camilla, las intenciones de Fullbody para que se quedase boca abajo no estaban dando sus frutos. El cuerpo desnudo y mojado del cocinero se deslizaba sin que pudiera evitarlo. Lo tomó del pelo y lo volvió a colocar encima, el vientre se pegó a la fría y resbaladiza superficie, pero al no tener con qué evitar el deslizamiento, volvía a caer.

Hasta que Fullbody logró tenerlo como quería: se colocó entre las piernas del rubio, abriéndoselas, y con las rodillas le dio el punto de apoyo que necesitaba.

Sanji ahogó el grito al entender lo que el bastardo pretendía, sintió de nuevo las manos del marine, abriéndole las nalgas y los torpes movimientos, luego algo suave y cálido que no tardó en reconocer como el pene de Fullbody.

—Hijo de puta —murmuró, pero para entonces le costaba incluso hablar. El cuerpo helado comenzaba a rendirle cuentas del maltrato sufrido, todos y cada uno de sus músculos estaban resentidos y le dolían horrores, pero no hubo comparación cuando sintió el primer desgarro.

Sanji se mordió la lengua para evitar un quejido, quejido que igualmente nació sin que pudiera evitarlo.

La emoción colmó a Fullbody al ver que por fin había logrado arrancarle un sentido gesto de sufrimiento. Pero no era suficiente, no se comparaba en nada a la humillación que sintió cuando fue ridiculizado por sus superiores y más tarde degradado a un rango mucho más bajo.

Había tenido que soportar el murmullo de sus compañeros, las burlas y ser el paria… y creía que todo ese martirio justificaba lo que hacía.

Y no era suficiente, Fullbody necesitaba de más para sentirse satisfecho.

—Ven aquí, marica —salió del interior de Sanji, difícilmente había podido meterle el glande, sin lubricación y con un orificio virgen, le dolía incluso a él. Pero esa clase de dolor en esa circunstancia, sabiendo que el que sentía Sanji era uno muy distinto y más denigrante, era miel para él.

Le hizo girar y el cuerpo de Sanji, sin fuerza, cayó ante él a sus pies. La posición y el lugar no eran los más idóneos, pero no le importaba, le urgía atender esa necesidad. Sanji vio el pene endurecido del marine a escasos metros de su rostro y pensó en morderlo, pero su cabeza dio contra el grueso apoyo de la camilla.

Fullbody se arrodilló y lo tomó de las piernas jalándolo con brusquedad para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Uno de los dedos se clavó en la herida abierta que Sanji tenía en su pierna hinchada y el dolor punzante se hizo sentir. Un grito le desgarró la garganta cuando el marine metió el dedo, empujando con la malsana intención de hacerle ver las estrellas.

Y de nuevo, ese sufrimiento particular entre las piernas, el de un pene desgarrándolo.

—Quiero verte la cara mientras te follo.

Sanji hizo lo único que podía hacer, le escupió con la poca saliva que le quedaba en la reseca garganta. Fullbody no tardó en responder la agresión; le golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza que la sangre comenzó a fluir y por poco no perdió el conocimiento.

Laxo como estaba, fue dócil como una muñeca. Fullbody se escabulló entre las piernas del pirata, sin dejar de apretarle en la herida vieja, y se hundió en él sin clemencias, destrozando el poco orgullo que le quedaba hasta entonces a uno de los mugiwara más orgulloso.

Sanji, en el mareo, alcanzó a abrir los ojos para asquearse al ver la expresión en el rostro del marine, mezcla de odio, diversión y placer. Escuchó sus gemidos, muy cerca del oído, las palabras indescifrables que le dedicaba, insultos o cumplidos, le daba igual. Y luego, ese calor envolviéndole, contaminándole las entrañas.

Fullbody se agitó un par de veces más, tratando de imprimir más fuerza, buscando que su pene descansase lo más posible en el interior del cocinero, y eyaculó.

Le habría gustado verlo llorar y clamar por su dignidad, pero lo único que veía en los ojos del rubio cada vez que lograba abrirlos, era esa fortaleza interna que lo caracterizaba.

Se repetía mentalmente y como consuelo que no le daría con el gusto.

Cuando Fullbody se sintió satisfecho y logró reponer energías tras la marea orgásmica, retiró el pene con lentitud para hacérselo sentir a su víctima. Sanji frunció la frente, sin poder evitar reprimir el gesto por mucho que le hubiera gustado reprimirlo.

El semen caliente se escurría entre sus nalgas y sentía ganas de defecar, pero se contuvo; no tenía ánimos ni para respirar, permaneció en el sitio, esperando a que cargasen por él.

Las fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo, la fiebre, el dolor y la deshonra acabaron por doblegarlo, y sin luchar contra eso se desmayó.

Lo último que recordaba antes de ver todo negro era una voz, la de Fullbody apremiándolo para que se pusiera de pie. Lo que pasó después fue un enigma para él.

El marine apareció frente a los soldados con los pantalones mojados, nadie dijo nada al respecto, se limitaron a acatar la orden de tomar al pirata y llevarlo a la enfermería.

…

Tashigi vio a los soldados cargando con una de las mangueras y chistó en su interior. Había dado la orden de que la esperasen, no por morbo, pero intuía las intenciones de Fullbody, y aunque le importaba poco lo que le pasase a los piratas, tampoco iba a permitir ningún tipo de maltrato que manchase la reputación de la marina.

Caminó con paso rápido hasta las celdas, poco antes de llegar ya había visto el agua colándose bajo la puerta del calabozo de Roronoa. Se paró frente a la puerta y espió por la mirilla, para de inmediato abrirla.

— ¡Soldado! —llamó al que estaba de guardia. En cuanto ingresó la luz artificial le dio de lleno al espadachín, todavía se sentía algo drogado y tenía frío, mucho frío.  
— ¿Sí, señorita?  
— ¿No se dan cuenta de que la celda está inundada? —reclamó—Cambien a Roronoa a la de al lado y limpien como corresponde esta —miró el cuerpo desnudo tendido sobre el suelo, con el brazo colgando del grillete—y vístanlo, santo Dios, no queremos otro pirata enfermo.  
—La otra celda todavía no fue limpiada.  
—Háganlo entonces. —Era menester cambiar al espadachín todavía bajo el efecto del sedante. —¡Rápido!  
—Enseguida. —El soldado dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a los encargados de la limpieza para apurarlos.

Cuando Tashigi se quedó sola en la celda, sin miedo, caminó hasta Zoro. Podía ver que estaba consciente aunque igualmente somnoliento.

— ¿El cocinero, qué hicieron con el cocinero? —demandó Roronoa con la voz ronca, la idea de no volver a verlo le conmocionaba y le daba las fuerzas necesarias para vencer el efecto de la droga.  
—Está siendo atendido por un médico —dijo, sin revelar más—, ¿han comido?

El espadachín negó con la cabeza y Tashigi exhaló el aire.

— ¿Nada en el día de hoy o nada en general?  
—Sólo agua —fue la respuesta de Zoro.

Iba a matar a esos dos, eso era lo que iba a hacer, es que acaso, ¿no entendían cómo debían ser las cosas? Con razón a Fullbody lo habían destituido, ¿quién podía quererlo en sus filas? Sin dudas tenía que estar bajo el mando de alguien como Hina.

— ¡Tú!

Jango quiso escaparse apenas vio a la teniente, pero ella lo pescó al vuelo, viéndolo marcharse silenciosamente de espaldas por el pasillo por el cual había llegado.

— ¿Sí, teniente? —concedió con tono zalamero y una sonrisa.  
—Una falta más que cometan y labraré una causa en contra de ustedes dos. —Asintió al ver que Jango se señalaba el pecho con un dedo—Sí, a ti y al cretino de tu amigo.  
—No entiendo.  
—Dejarlos mojados y desnudos no es nada junto al hecho de dejarlos sin comida.

Jango se mostró confundido.

—Pero señorita, yo jamás di la orden de que no les dieran de comer…

Tashigi se alejó de la puerta para caminar hacia él, a la vez que varios soldados pasaban junto a ella para ponerse a limpiar las celdas y cambiar a Roronoa de lugar.

—Entonces fue Fullbody. —Después se encargaría de él. —Ve a la cocina y diles que les alcancen comida apenas traigan al otro Mugiwara de la enfermería.

…

Poner el Sunny a toda marcha con dos personas menos no fue tarea sencilla. Hacer la comida sin Sanji, no supuso un desafío menor. Aunque nadie estaba con ánimos para atragantarse con comida, y eso incluía a un impaciente Luffy, Nami cocinó con ayuda de Robin y Usopp.

Luego de un almuerzo sencillo para reponer fuerzas, empezaron a discutir respecto al plan que Usopp había propuesto. El tirador se frotó los ojos, agotado, poco y nada habían dormido desde que zarparon, aunque la peor parte se la llevaba Nami ya que tenía que estar muy al pendiente de las corrientes.

—A ver… la idea es acercarnos lo suficiente, pero sin que nos vean. Si nos ven, estamos perdidos. Contamos con el sol al mediodía, por eso es primordial que demos con el barco a la hora que sol da de lleno en el Sunny.

El reflejo lograría despistar al vigía de los marines y ellos a su vez tendrían una perfecta visión. Nami tomó de inmediato la palabra. Se la notaba ojerosa y cansada.

—Los archipiélagos ahora juegan a nuestro favor, la idea de Usopp de atacar durante la noche es buena.  
—Debemos escabullirnos en el barco de la marina, el tema es que no tenemos ni idea de dónde los pueden tener. Una vez que estemos arriba, ir a ciegas no es lo mejor —terció Robin.  
—Por eso tú irás —dijo Usopp con una sonrisa—, tu akuma no mi es ideal para espiar, ¿verdad? —recordaba haberla visto usando esos extraños y perturbadores ojos. La arqueóloga asintió, de acuerdo con la idea.  
—Espero que no te moleste, Robin —dijo Nami.  
—No tengo problemas —y no lo tenía en verdad, por sus nakama Robin era capaz de cruzar cielo y tierra.

Para ella meterse en un barco enemigo era mínimo en comparación a todo lo que hicieron ellos en Ennies Lobby para rescatarla.

—Franky te acompañará —intervino el tirador.  
—¡Y yo! —bramó Luffy golpeando la mesa—¡Yo también quiero ir!  
—No, Luffy, tu estarás con Brook en la balsa.

Miró al esqueleto, quien asintió. Ya le habían pedido, sin que Luffy escuchara, que acompañase al grupo para asegurarse de que el capitán no arruinase el plan preso de la impaciencia por rescatar a los otros dos.

—Te quedarás en la balsa con Brook —reiteró Nami—, y en caso de ser necesario, entrarán en acción, pero deberán dejar que Franky y Robin se encarguen de dar con los chicos primero, una vez que sean liberados será pan comido, Luffy, pero con la akuma no mi del tipo del humo y de la capitana que los chicos mencionaron, será muy difícil.  
—Lo entiendo —se sentó en la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

Podía ser de carácter arrojadizo, pero comprendía la situación y que todos buscaban la forma de liberarlos evitando un mal mayor.

—Mientras Robin se encarga de encontrar a los chicos, Franky se encargará de dar con el cuarto de la pólvora —continuó Usopp—, y la hará volar, eso distraerá a la mayoría de los marines que irán a ver qué pasó. Cuando eso pase, será la señal para que Nami acerque el barco.  
—¿Y yo? —se lamentó Chopper, sintiéndose un poco inútil al no oírse incluido en el plan.  
—Nosotros tendremos que quedarnos con Nami —le contestó el tirador.  
—Claro, Chopper —sonrió la navegante—necesito que me ayuden a mover el Sunny para acercarlo lo más que pueda al barco de la marina, o no podrán escapar. Saltar al mar es peligroso con los reyes marinos.

No olvidaban que estaban muy cerca del Calm Belt, y en esa zona era fácil terminar siendo comida de los reyes marinos.

—Además eres el doctor del barco—exclamó Franky convenciendo al reno—, necesitamos de las habilidades de un medico tan experto como tú para que nos cure después del enfrentamiento.  
—Idiota, que digas que soy un experto no me hace feliz —gritó Chopper danzando en la silla y con una enorme sonrisa. —Pero sí, me quedaré a ayudar a Nami y a atenderlos cuando lleguen. No se lastimen mucho, chicos —pidió, al borde de las lágrimas, recordando nuevamente a Sanji y sus heridas.  
—Mis habilidades funcionan mejor a distancia —dijo Usopp con orgullo—; desde el Sunny, y una vez que logremos acercarnos, prenderé fuego las velas del barco de la marina para que no nos sigan.  
—Si seguimos todos los pasos como corresponde —Nami tomó la palabra mirando a Luffy—, nada puede salir mal. Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarlos, eso es seguro… y cuando eso pase, Luffy, tendrás que hacer lo posible para entretener a Smoker. Él irá a por ti, así que eso no será problema, pero si se te escapa nos dará problemas a todos.  
— ¿Y la capitana? —preguntó el músico recordando la habilidad de ella.  
—Usopp ya pensó al respecto —dijo Nami suspirando de cansancio.  
—Tengo un poco de kairôseki —terció él. —No es mucho, apenas del tamaño de una piedra, pero lo mantendremos lejos de ustedes.

Suponían que teniendo cerca dicha piedra, tanto Robin como Luffy, Chopper y Brook se verían impedidos para usar sus habilidades. Usopp no tenía ni idea de qué uso le daría a esa piedra que había conservado, pero teniendo en cuenta las habilidades del enemigo, le pareció prudente tenerla cerca en el barco al momento de enfrentarlos. Ya vería qué uso podía darle.

—Por el momento, navegante-san —interrumpió Robin—sería bueno que tomaras un descanso.  
—Eso —secundó Chopper—desde hace dos noches que no duermes, Nami, vas a enfermarte.  
—Estoy bien, chicos —dijo ella, pero admitía que necesitaba unas horas de sueño profundo.  
—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, el Sunny va a toda marcha —dijo Franky. —Yo me hago cargo.  
—Sí, cualquier cosa que pase, te llamaremos, pero ve a dormir —Usopp se puso de pie para echarla gentilmente por la espalda.  
—De verdad chicos, estoy bien y las corrientes son peligrosas, no puedo quitarles los ojos de encima.  
—Nami —habló Luffy con esa seriedad que pocas veces se podía ver en él—, ve a dormir, nosotros nos encargamos. Si hace falta, te llamamos.

Las órdenes del capitán eran absolutas, Nami abrió la boca para replicar, pero la mirada de Luffy severa, aunque igualmente serena y pacífica, le hizo replantearse la queja.

La sonrisa ancha le iluminó el rostro cuando su navegante asintió, dándose por vencida.

…

Lo primero que sintió cuando recuperó los sentidos fue un calor reconfortante en la herida de su pierna derecha. Abrió los ojos lentamente al darse cuenta de que estaba recostado en una superficie blanda, y lo que vio fue a un hombre de mediana edad, barbudo y vestido de blanco.

Lo atendía con frialdad, sin mirarlo, como si el pirata no estuviera allí, como si sólo se tratase de un cuerpo que debía atender. Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y escuchó una voz femenina que acaparó toda su atención.

—¿Ya está, doctor?  
—Sí —respondió—, la fiebre le bajará en unos días, los huesos rotos tardarán un poco más, sobre todo los de las costillas. Tuve que coser una vieja herida, la infección era grande —negó con la cabeza, y tuvo el primer gesto humano al dirigirse al chico que lo miraba con curiosidad—La sacaste barata, muchacho… un poco más y esa infección iba a costarte la pierna, si no era la vida.  
—¿Está fuera de peligro? —Tashigi caminó lo suficiente para que Sanji pudiera verla.  
—Por el momento sí… los antibióticos harán su trabajo, mientras no utilice la pierna sanará paulatinamente. Esta clase de infección avanza con rapidez en el sistema, una herida abierta así y sin tratamiento, no tarda en incubar algo peor. —Le quitó manta que lo cubría mostrando las vendas en su cuerpo, ahora sí parecía una momia. —¿Lo recibieron así?  
—Que yo sepa, no estaba tan herido —respondió la marine.

Sanji frunció los labios, la palabra "Fullbody" prendía de ellos, pero por estúpido orgullo prefirió tragarse todo el veneno que corría por su cuerpo. Intentó ponerse de costado, sintiendo el dolor como algo conocido y familiar, ¿cuántas veces había acabado así, o incluso mucho peor?

—Por el momento lo mejor es que descanse.  
—Estará en su celda —le aclaró al doctor—, no es prudente dejarlo aquí.

El facultativo negó con la cabeza en gesto reprobatorio, pero no se negó a la orden de la teniente. Comprendía que por ser piratas lo mejor era mantenerlos bajo estricta vigilancia, sin embargo la celda era una verdadera caldera, en donde incubar enfermedades era moneda corriente. Era un sitio frío, comúnmente sucio y deprimente.

—Si el pirata se les muere antes de llegar, no me echen la culpa —quiso desligarse—, yo les aconsejo que lo dejen aquí.  
—No morirá —terció Tashigi, mirándolo por un breve instante. Sanji le sonrió, conforme con esa confianza.  
—¿Cómo van a alimentarlo? A duras penas se puede mover, ni siquiera puede sentarse sin ayuda.

Sanji daba fe: había querido moverse más que eso, pero tan sólo logró dar la vuelta en la camilla y no más.

—No se preocupe por eso —Tashigi no dijo más al respecto y el doctor no se hizo mala sangre.  
—Haré que lo vistan para que pueda llevárselo.

El doctor hizo una seña a través de una de las aberturas de la sala y tres jóvenes se acercaron a la camilla; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con certeros movimientos, lo vistieron. Le colocaron el mismo pantalón negro que tenía puesto, o uno similar… le costaba reconocerlo como suyo, especialmente porque el que le estaban poniendo parecía limpio y no se lo imaginaba a los marines lavándole la ropa a los piratas.

La camisola que le pusieron era grande, pero agradable al tacto, especialmente porque era más gruesa que su camisa y eso era bueno en un lugar tan frío como el calabozo. Los zapatos eran suyos, eso sí reconocía, y se sentía a gusto con ellos. Con la misma camilla que destrabaron de ambas puntas, lo sacaron del pequeño cuarto. Tashigi les dio la orden de que ajustasen la correa hasta llegar a la celda, por mera prevención, aunque igualmente el cocinero no se sentía con ánimos de dar guerra, todavía la fiebre no le había bajado y se sentía adolorido.

En el camino aprovechó para espiar las inmediaciones, y cuando la camilla se detuvo ante una puerta, ladeó la cabeza viendo lo que parecía ser el cuarto de armas. Fue un segundo, pero vio la característica katana blanca de Zoro, esa que el espadachín tanto recelaba. La reconocía, sin dudas era la suya, la tenía muy bien vista, ¿cuántas veces Roronoa se la había blandido en la cara en sus reyertas habituales? Sonrió satisfecho con el hallazgo, aunque estaba lejos de ella y no podía hacer nada para recuperarlas, saber donde estaban era sin dudas alentador.

Seguramente que el marimo tonto se pondría contento cuando le contara que la había visto.

Uno de los enfermeros que lo trasladaba terminó de quitar las tres trabas y empujó la camilla por la abertura. Al dejar ese cuarto atrás Sanji volvió a fijar la vista al techo y cerró los ojos, deseando poder dormir un poco y descansar. Había sido tanto el hambre pasado en esos días, que creía no sentirlo, cuando en realidad se aunaba al malestar general. Era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, después de todo cuando era apenas un crío había tenido que pasar más tiempo y en peores condiciones sin nada más que agua.

Cuando iban llegando a los calabozos volvió a quedarse dormido, o cayó inconsciente, no encontraba la diferencia en ese momento.  
En su sueño febril, deliraba con sirenas que danzaban desnudas ante él, lo perturbador era la voz de Zoro, que se colaba entre medio de tan idílicas imágenes. No entendía muy bien las razones, pero sentía a Roronoa muy cerca, como si estuviera junto a él.

La teniente ignoró la sonrisa boba del pirata rubio cuando lo dejaron en el piso sobre la lona gruesa que hacía de camastro; indicó encadenarlo de una de las muñecas a la pared y vio en los ojos del espadachín la pregunta implícita.  
Sentado en el suelo, completamente despierto, Roronoa no aparentaba ser una amenaza mayor.

—Está bien —le dijo a Zoro, y él cerró los ojos por un breve instante como si eso era lo que necesitaba oír para relajarse, aunque sus expresiones seguían siendo igualmente duras.  
—Cocinero estúpido —dijo mirándolo, extrañaba dedicarle el insulto del día, aunque no había pasado más de uno desde la última vez que le vio, la sensación extraña que lo colmó entonces, siendo arrastrado de esa forma por Fullbody, fue angustiosa.

Como si algo le estuviera diciendo que esa sería la última vez que lo vería entero, o que algo grave iba a pasarle. En su fuero más interno le aliviaba ver que había sido sólo eso: una sensación, alejada de la realidad, puesto que ahí estaba el rubio, tendido a un lado, con la cabeza cerca de su regazo.

La teniente hizo una seña y los enfermeros dejaron la celda, los guardias tras ella esperaron a que saliera, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta le habló al espadachín.

—Ahora traerán la comida de tu compañero. Nadie está dispuesto a arriesgarse el pellejo y meterse aquí a darle de comer, así que te encargarás de que lo haga mientras él no pueda hacerlo solo. Si no come, se muere, está en tus manos —fue dura, porque intuía que igualmente Roronoa no se negaría.  
—¿Qué tiene?  
—Fiebre, una fuerte infección, varias costillas rotas y algunas contusiones. Nada que lo mate, pero deberá hacer reposo —sonrió de medio lado—, de todos modos para cuando lleguemos a destino será reposo suficiente. —Sabía que la condición del cocinero le quitaría todas las ganas de planear una huida, lo que no sabía Tashigi era la capacidad de auto recuperación que tenían los mugiwara.

Parecían semi dioses a lo que nada les afectaba. En muchas ocasiones las heridas que ganaban en batalla eran suficientes para tumbar o matar a una persona común, pero ellos no eran humanos normales. O al menos no parecían serlo.

Zoro se guardó la apreciación, sabía con fe ciega que en poco tiempo, si no eran horas, Sanji estaría dándole caña, molestándolo e incitándolo para mandarse a mudar.  
Cuando la puerta se cerró, la mirilla quedó abierta a la espera de la fuente que le correspondía al cocinero. La luz que se colaba por ella era suficiente para ver el rostro del cocinero, preso de un aparente sueño intranquilo.

Pareciese que de repente las sirenas se habían convertido en feroces y temidas quimeras. Elevó una mano con el fin de posarla sobre la frente de Sanji, pero dudó a último momento. Enseguida se reprendió, solamente trataba de ver si la fiebre volvía a ser lo suficientemente alta como para mandar a llamar al médico, no había nada extraño ni tabú en el gesto. Mentalizándose al respecto, la puso con cuidado sobre la frente, elevando apenas el mechón rubio de pelo.

Sanji se removió agitado, como si el tenue contacto lo hubiera alarmado de sobremanera, pero enseguida se relajó. Zoro no quitó la mano de ahí hasta que tuvo que ponerse de pie, una hora después, para ir en busca de la fuente que el marine de la cocina le había dejado sobre la pequeña plataforma de la mirilla.

Caminó hasta allí y tomó el guiso que se asemejaba a vómito de perro. Él ya había comido, y aunque no tenía el mejor aspecto sabía que era comestible; de hecho devoró su fuente como si de algún manjar creado por Sanji se tratase. Lo miró, odiándose por reconocer cuanto extrañaba su comida.

Cuando volvieran al Sunny le exigiría sus platos favoritos, para sacarse las ganas de comer algo verdaderamente decente.

Esbozó una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de un enérgico y feliz cocinero haciendo precisamente lo que más le gustaba. Sanji amaba la cocina, y él amaba esa dedicación que le ponía a las cosas que le gustaban… como las chicas, como a las peleas que sostenían por meras tonterías.

En cambio ahora esa energía se veía suplantada por esa imagen tan serena y a la vez tan inquietante, chistó en su interior. ¿Por qué siempre acababa preocupándose por todo y por todos? No, si se hacía mala sangre por puro gusto, nomás.

Se arrodilló en el suelo dejando la fuente en un costado, casi sintiendo pena de tener que molestar al rubio, pero sabiendo que debía comer y que, seguramente, estaba famélico. No supo cómo atenderlo, dudó de los pasos a dar. Al final elevó una mano y lo sacudió lentamente, pero Sanji no respondió a su llamado. Como pudo lo tomó lo más delicadamente que sus toscas manos pudieron de la cintura, y logró sentarlo.

Recién entonces Sanji pareció reaccionar, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada tensa y contrariada de su compañero. No había sido alucinación, realmente Zoro estaba ahí, a su lado. Sonrió ante la idea.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se lo imaginaba abriendo un boquete en la pared. Después de todo Zoro tenía fuerza de sobra para hacerlo.  
—Tienes que comer —fue un imperativo con cierto tinte a ruego.

Al oír esa expresión y darse cuenta de la fuente que Zoro tenía entre sus manos, sintió ganas de llorar de la emoción. Era eso lo que necesitaba, un poco de comida, agua, descansar un par de horas y ya estaría listo para escapar.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que pensó, serían un par de horas, fueron unos cuantos días. La recuperación en Sanji era rápida, más de lo que sería en una persona normal, pero Zoro era consciente de que planear una huida en ese momento era un imposible.

A los dos días, el cocinero le arrebató de las manos el plato que le correspondía; y Zoro sonrió escuetamente, complacido al ver que volvía a ser el mismo bribón de siempre. Al ver que al menos tenía energía para eso.

En el lento transcurrir del tiempo, se vieron casi en la obligación de hablar para no enloquecer e impacientarse. Sabían que tarde o temprano iban a ir a buscarlos, o que en su defecto tenían más oportunidades de escapar en tierra firme, que de lanzarse al mar a la buena de Dios.

Al principio el rubio permaneció en un sueño constante e intranquilo, pero ya para el segundo día pudo apoyar la espalda contra la pared y sentarse. El guardia que les llevaba el agua reparó en el detalle, y Roronoa fue puesto de inmediato en su celda.

Se rehusó. Se sentía más tranquilo estando en la celda de Sanji, pero este se mostró molesto, no sólo por la preocupación de Zoro, si no porque no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentar ninguna cara conocida, menos la del espadachín.

Tener una pared entre medio le permitía al cocinero ser más natural. De esa forma Zoro no podía ver sus expresiones. De esa forma no tenía que dar explicaciones de cada uno de sus gestos faciales cuando conversaban.

Roronoa no hizo demasiado escándalo, o el que hubiera hecho con el cocinero en condiciones; era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no era momento de armar alboroto. Ya llegaría la hora en que toda esa adrenalina acumulada pudiese explotar, por lo pronto, ser dócil era lo más viable, así que se dejó conducir a su celda.

El cocinero notó con perspicacia que los guardias se mostraban más calmados; ya no temblaban ante ellos ni tomaban medidas absurdas de seguridad, y eso era lo mejor: hacerles creer que los tenían controlados.

No dijeron mucho el tercer día, Zoro le preguntó con aparente indiferencia por la herida de la pierna, sin sentirse con la debida libertad de preguntarle qué tan malo había sido el trato de Fullbody, y Sanji respondió un escueto "bien". Eso había sido todo, pero para el cuarto, las palabras comenzaron a nacer una a una, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera y quisiera evitarlo.

Solían hablar entre ellos cuando estaban a solas en el Sunny, con botellas de por medio, pero los temas que podían llegar a tocar no versaban sobre temas tan personales.

Y todo había comenzado con una pregunta de Sanji, una que al principio descolocó al espadachín.

—¿Cuál es el primer recuerdo que tienes?  
—¿Eh? —pareció despertar de golpe. La voz de Sanji, débil, se coló a través de la húmeda roca.  
—Que si recuerdas tu primer recuerdo, valga la redundancia —El cocinero se acomodó más contra la pared, tomando la manta y cubriéndose con ella—. O sea… si haces memoria, ¿qué es lo primero que recuerdas de tu infancia?

Zoro parpadeó, estupefacto, y suspiró buscando en su mente las reminiscencias de su niñez. Lo primero que aparecía era el dojo, Kuina, el sensei.

—Pues… —cerró los ojos y una tenue sonrisa asomó en sus labios—Luz.  
—¿Luz?  
—Sí… —la sonrisa se ensanchó—Un pasillo, lleno de luz… creo que era el dojo.  
—¿El dojo donde aprendiste…?  
—Sí —dijo antes de que el otro terminase la pregunta, sin darse cuenta, Sanji había abierto una caja de recuerdos—También el olor a pan recién horneado… Había una mujer, muy bonita, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Pero ese pasillo iluminado por la luz del sol, es lo primero que recuerdo.  
—¿Tu madre? Digo, esa mujer bonita…  
—No… que yo sepa mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebé—comentó, sin reparar en que Sanji estaba escarbando en recuerdos muy privados. —O me abandonaron en el dojo cuando era un bebé, no lo sé.

El cocinero no preguntó más. Se había dado cuenta de que había tocado una fibra muy sensible, y no se sentía en el derecho de importunar tanto a su amigo.

—¿Tú? —fue la pregunta de Zoro, luego de un largo silencio.  
—No recuerdo —mintió, abrazando sus rodillas. Hacía frío en ese maldito calabozo.  
—¿Cómo que no recuerdas? —Se quejó—Es imposible no recordar. Algo… —reclamó—Lo que sea…  
—Pues —ahora fue su turno de suspirar—mis primeros recuerdos tienen que ver con el barco…  
—¿El Baratie?

Sanji negó con la cabeza, gesto que por supuesto Zoro no pudo ver.

—El primer barco al que me subí. Era uno mercante… —Se sintió mal por ser tan reservado, después de todo le había arrancado al marimo más palabras de lo que en su vida hubiera esperado, así que puso más de sí—El capitán me aceptó a bordo, era un niño en ese entonces, pero ahí aprendí a cocinar. Un par de años después Zeff… atacó ese barco —hizo una pequeña pausa.

Para cuando Sanji quiso darse cuenta, afuera ya era de noche, y él llevaba varias horas contándole al espadachín sobre Zeff, el naufragio, la promesa del All Blue. Lo contó sin caer en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que le narraba a alguien lo ocurrido, aquel revés que le marcó la vida. O uno de los tantos reveses que le habían hecho quien era.

Sí, había contado con escuetas palabras sobre el naufragio, había hablado sobre Zeff incontables veces, pero nunca había relatado palabra por palabra todo lo ocurrido, incluso trayendo a la memoria las sensaciones que le embargaron en su momento; la desesperación de no tener para comer, el miedo a la muerte, la esperanza de salir con vida de ese archipiélago, el agradecimiento hacia Zeff por su sacrificio.

A Zoro se le había puesto la piel la gallina, y entendía un poco mejor las razones que tenía Sanji para cocinar con una sonrisa en los labios. Con una muy particular que no esbozaba en ninguna otra ocasión.

Ahora entendía más porque siempre estaba cocinando, porque la palabra "hambre" parecía ser mágica para el rubio. Lo era, un enemigo podía representar una gran amenaza para él, pero si mencionaba que tenía hambre, Sanji paraba el mundo para cocinarle.

Zoro siempre creyó que lo hacía por estúpido. Aunque sospechaba las razones, ahora las entendía por completo.

—Ey, marimo… ¿te quedaste dormido? —preguntó con cierto tono calmo, no le sorprendía, desde hacía horas hablaba él solo—¡Imbécil, no me hagas hablar por hablar!  
—No me quedé dormido, idiota.  
—Entonces no te quedes callado así…  
—Es que… —tomó aire—estaba pensando.

Pensaba en el detalle de que el rubio fuera tan franco con él; admitía que el encierro era el gran culpable de que ellos dos estuvieran ahí, conversando para al menos matar el tiempo y conservar la cordura. Pero había un límite, uno que Sanji no había temido sobrepasar. Por supuesto, pese a las peleas, Zoro era un nakama, ¿por qué no confiarle recuerdos tan personales?

Aunque no se lo admitió ni a sí mismo, Roronoa se sintió privilegiado, hasta halagado e incluso ridículamente agradecido, así que a los pocos días fue su turno y le contó a Sanji sobre su promesa a Kuina.

…

Hina cortó la conversación del den den mushi y se tomó unos segundos antes de revelar la novedad. Por lo poco que había oído y por la expresión de la capitana, Smoker que se daba a la idea de que no le diría algo precisamente bonito.

—¿Qué quiere ahora la marina? —preguntó el hombre finalmente.  
—Dicen que han enviado un barco con un almirante a bordo para escoltarnos.  
—Tsk —refunfuñó Smoker poniéndose de pie para ir hasta el escaparate y servirse un trago.  
—¡¿Un almirante? —palideció Tashigi, nunca había estado cerca de uno y eran casi como una leyenda para ella. —¡¿Es para tanto? —de repente silenció al darse cuenta que justo ella debería saber mejor que nadie lo difícil que eran los Mugiwara.  
—Tiempo atrás y según los informes, los Mugiwara se enfrentaron a un almirante… —comentó Hina recargando la espalda contra el mueble, Smoker parado junto a ella con un vaso de whisky en la mano parecía sumido en sus reflexiones.  
—Lo sé —dijo Tashigi, ella estaba obsesivamente al tanto de todos los pasos de los Mugiwara—Incluso Mokey D. Luffy en el cuartel de la marina…  
—Estuvimos ahí —interrumpió Hina—, por eso no me parece exagerado que quieran asegurarse que lleguen a Mariejoa enviando a un almirante. —Miró con suspicacia al capitán—Hina desconcertada —le sonrió, acaparando la atención del hombre—Hina quiere saber qué piensa, capitán.  
—Tsk… ¿a qué viene un almirante? —farfulló liberando una nube densa de humo—¿A escoltarnos o asegurarse de que los Mugiwara mueran y dejen de causar problemas?

No dudaba de eso, la marina no solía andar con vueltas, menos que menos el gobierno. Cuando algo representaba un problema, lo mejor era radicarlo, y ciertamente la tripulación de Luffy daba muchos problemas. No le extrañaba que los Mugiwara fueran ejecutados en el acto, sin un juicio previo. Total, con el codo, el gobierno solía taparlo todo. Pero no dejaba de parecerle exagerado que enviasen a un Almirante.

—Hina no lo sabe —extendió las manos y alzó los hombros—, ni lo sabremos hasta que llegue aquí ese barco.  
—¿Y cuál de los tres almirantes nos honrará con su presencia? —cuestionó Smoker con cierta pizca de sarcasmo y desprecio.

Hina negó con la cabeza. No le habían dicho y ella no estaba para hacer las preguntas, sino para acatar las órdenes. En poco menos de cuatro días tendrían contacto con ese barco en "Boca de diablo", y una vez que eso sucediera, ya no tendrían que estar tan a la defensiva. Por supuesto que no tomaban en cuenta que los Mugiwara iban un paso más adelante, y que por sobre todo, eran los Mugiwara precisamente.

—Llámalos y dile que no queremos un almirante. Con un vice debería ser suficiente para retenerlos —dijo Smoker, sabiendo que él no daba las órdenes, pero que igualmente podía ser un dolor en el trasero para sus superiores si no le daban con el gusto. Y ellos lo sabían.

…

Luffy llevaba más de una hora sentado en la cabeza del león. Lucía serio y pensativo. Pese a que la ligera lluvia se había tornado en un fuerte aguacero, el capitán se mantuvo inamovible en el sitio. Nami salió a cubierta, en un último intento por hacerle entrar en razones.

—¡Luffy, si te golpea una ola caerás al agua y es de noche, no podremos verte! —suspiró derrotada.

Luffy seguía sin prestarle atención, y el Sunny se balanceaba de lado al lado tornando muy difícil la navegación. La muchacha miró hacia el cuervo, para ver si tenía novedades de Usopp, pero nada… no le extrañaba que el tirador no lograse ver con esa tempestad en el medio.

—Ya deberíamos estar cerca —La voz de Robin la hizo volver en sí. La arqueóloga se había puesto a un lado de ella, con la capa para la lluvia puesta.  
—Dios, amaina esta tormenta, aunque sea un poco —rogó Nami.  
—Dentro de todo, nos puede jugar a favor, navegante-san —consoló la mujer.

Y como si los ruego de Nami fueran escuchados, la voz de Usopp atravesó la tormenta. Tormenta que parecía haberse calmado lo suficiente para no hacer de las olas, monstruos oceánicos.

—¡Lo veo! ¡Nami! —La emoción en Usopp era notable—¡Lo veo a una legua y media de distancia! —Su dedo marcaba en dirección a la proa.  
—¡Bien, Franky! —lo llamó y en un segundo el cyborg estaba allí.

Ahora, una vez que volvían a tener a la vista el barco, lo principal era salir del rango visual antes de que pudieran verlos. Era cierto lo que había dicho Robin, la tormenta podía jugarles a favor, y los archipiélagos desolados eran propicios para planear la emboscada.

Los nervios empezaron a calarse en cada uno de ellos, eso era evidente. Brook se había puesto a hacer los 45 grados, esperando a que Nami le diera la orden, orden que no tardó en llegar.

—Brook, acuérdate de lo que te dije —le susurró a solas. El esqueleto se incorporó y asintiendo correspondió con seriedad.  
—Sí… si llego a volver con vida me mostrarás las bragas, Nami-san.  
—¡NO, idiota! —le dio un golpe en la huesuda cabeza mientras el músico estallaba en carcajadas—Que cuides de que Luffy no se arroje al mar ni haga ninguna estupidez mientras Franky y Robin se suben al barco de la marina.  
—No te preocupes por eso Nami-san, aunque me cueste la vida cuidaré de mi capitán. Toda una ironía teniendo en cuenta que ya morí —volvió a reír.  
—Robin, Franky —dijo acercándose a ellos—, llegó el momento.

Ambos asintieron. Mientras Chopper sacaba el mini Merry para que pudieran marchar en él, Nami reprendía severamente a Luffy para asegurarse que había entendido los pasos a dar.

—Ya, Nami… —se quejó el capitán desesperado—lo entendí, me portaré bien.  
—A ver, ¿qué entendiste? —Recordaba que Luffy había dicho lo mismo durante el rescate de Robin en Ennies Lobby, para después actuar por su cuenta mandando todo el plan al diablo.  
—Que debo esperar a que Robin y Franky suban al barco, después puedo patearle el trasero al tipo del humo.  
—¿Y qué más? —Al ver que Luffy no sabía lo que seguía, se llevó una palma a la frente—Dios Luffy, tienes que esperar a que Franky haga volar el cuarto de pólvora, recién entonces puedes armar jaleo. ¿Está claro?

El capitán asintió.

—¡Bien! —bramó Luffy—¡Vámonos! —de un salto subió al Merry, y detrás de él le siguieron Brook, Franky y Robin.

Chopper les deseó buena suerte y esperó por las indicaciones de Nami. Sería difícil mover el barco él sólo, pero era su parte —lo que le tocaba hacer— y sabía que si no lo lograba, el plan no tendría el éxito esperado. De repente Chopper reparaba una vez más en lo imprescindibles que eran todos en esa tripulación.

Nami le gritó a Usopp que si estaba listo para incendiar las velas del barco de la marina cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, y Usopp le dio el visto bueno. Sería difícil con la lluvia, pero esta parecía amainar poco a poco.

…

Sanji oyó durante horas sobre una promesa de la que él ya estaba enterado, aunque no con tanto detalle. Había presenciado la pelea contra Mihawk y Zoro en el Baratie y se había sorprendido en su momento de lo estúpidamente valiente que era Zoro. Entendía a su vez que justamente en esa promesa radicaba el afán del espadachín, la necesidad de ser fuerte y poder proteger todo aquello que le importaba.

—Eres un idiota —reprochó el cocinero, aletargado y aburrido de estar en la misma posición por tanto tiempo—, de la forma en la que lo haces no podrás sostener tu promesa por mucho tiempo. Marimo idiota —volvió a reprochar.  
—¡¿Y tú qué sabes?  
—Arriesgándote a morir de las formas más estúpidas no es la manera de mantenerle la promesa —explicó con energía, poniéndose de pie para caminar por la celda y probar que tan mal seguía la herida en la pierna—. Estoy seguro que ella no pretendía que murieras por la promesa, sólo que te hicieras fuerte, de la forma en la que ella por ser mujer no podría.  
—Lo sé, no necesito que…  
—Si ella estaría viva —interrumpió, dando unos pasos hasta la puerta, y reparó en que por fortuna ya no le dolía—, si tu amiga estuviera con vida, por ahí, en el mundo… ¿te gustaría enterarte que murió? Acaso ¿esa es forma de convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo? ¿Muerto? —chistó—Muerto no se puede hacer mucho, Zoro…  
—Tsk… —se quejó, sin la fuerza para refutar las palabras del rubio, algo de razón tenía—Tú no entiendes —prefirió decir eso, para desligarse la responsabilidad de sus actos kamikazes.  
—En Thriller Bark… —murmuró bajito, trayendo a la memoria ese doloroso recuerdo.  
—¡En Thriller Bark fue…! —interrumpió furibundo. Se puso de pie, enfrentando la pared como si fuera Sanji—Si no soy capaz de proteger siquiera a mi capitán —murmuró más tranquilo—¿Cómo puedo llamarme hombre? Si no era capaz de protegerlos a ustedes, no puedo aspirar a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. Si yo…  
—Ya sé lo que vas a decir… "si yo moría, entonces eso significaba que no estaba destinado a llegar más lejos" —recordaba que algo así le había dicho al Shichibukai—Por eso digo que eres idiota…  
—Y tú muerto tampoco podrás hallar el All Blue —retrucó, virulento, sintiéndose victorioso de poder dar vuelta las palabras del cocinero. —Es hipócrita de tu parte que me lo reproches, porque te recuerdo…  
—Es distinto —Sí, él recordaba perfectamente que había querido cambiar lugares con Zoro. En su momento no había tenido muy en claro las razones de actuar tan precipitadamente, pues le había nacido como un fuerte impulso, pero en el presente era tan claro que le abrumaba—… es distinto, Zoro… porque no sé si el All Blue existe o no.

Roronoa enmudeció con esas palabras. Entendía lo que Sanji trataba de decirle, que después de todo el sueño de ambos se diferenciaban porque uno era más tangible, más probable. Hallar el All Blue podía ser posible, como no; pero para Sanji era claro que ser el mejor espadachín del mundo era un posible, más tratándose de alguien como Zoro.

Sin dudas el bastardo llegaría lejos, después de todo el motor principal que tenía era una vieja promesa, y las personas logran hacer posible lo imposible cuando tienen una motivación tan grande como el recuerdo de un ser amado.

Zoro sonrió al comprobar sin reservas la confianza que le tenía el cocinero.

…

El Mini Merry luchaba con ahínco frente a las enormes olas que la tormenta había embravecido. Un rey marino apareció con una de esas rompientes monstruosas, infartando a Brook del susto, pero Luffy lo hizo volver al agua usando solo el haki.

Era bestial, pero Brook ya no estaba pasa asustarse de reyes marino, sólo había sido la sorpresa. Esa al menos fue la excusa que dio por su comportamiento.

La barca se balanceaba peligrosamente de lado a lado, Franky hacía lo que podía para tratar de acercarse al barco de la marina, pero el mar parecía no estar dispuesto a dejárselos tan fácil.

Una ola golpeó con fuerza uno de los lados de la barca, y por poco la tumba. El cyborg recién reparaba en lo peligroso que era tener a tres usuarios de una akuma no mi a bordo; pero curiosamente mientras caía en la cuenta de ese detalle, su cuerpo pesado venció el borde de la barca.

Si no se cayó al agua fue gracias a las habilidades de la arqueóloga, quien lo atajó justo a tiempo. Si caía al agua, las olas lo llevarían lejos antes de que pudiera nadar para volver. Eso si no se convertía en comida para reyes marinos.

—¡Mierda! ¡No podemos acercarnos lo suficiente! —se quejó el capitán, sintiéndose impotente y frustrado.  
—No te impacientes, Luffy —le dijo Robin al ver las intenciones del chico por usar sus habilidades.

Pero demasiado tarde, Luffy había estirado sus brazos alcanzando el borde del barco y propulsando así la pequeña barca. Los tripulantes tuvieron que aferrarse a los bordes para no caer al agua. La velocidad era feroz y el impacto fue violento.

—¡Luffy-san! —gritó Brook—¡No hagas cosas tan imprudentes!

Cuando pudieron recuperar el aliento, Franky observó los daños de la barca, porque podía ser primordial a la hora de escapar. El rotura no era considerable, aunque las astillas habían volado incrustándose en el afro del esqueleto. Por suerte no tenía piel u órganos o ya estaría muerto.

—¡Hombre, haz dañado la barca! —reclamó el cyborg.  
—Por favor, hagan silencio —pidió Robin con cierto tinte desesperado. Hundiendo la cabeza de los dos en el suelo mientras Brook se hacía el muerto.

Por sobre cubierta, un marine hacía la ronda, seguramente que se había acercado alarmado al oír el estruendo, pero por fortuna la tormenta dificultaba no sólo la vista, sino la audición. El ruido del mar agitado solapaba incluso las voces de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa, viste algo? —preguntó uno de los soldados a su compañero.  
—Creí ver algo, sí, pero… debe haber sido mi imaginación.

Robin prestó atención a los pasos que daban. Poco podía ver desde su lugar, así que usó su akuma no mi con prudencia. Logró ver que el marine seguía de pie en la cubierta, justo donde estaban ellos. Y eso era un problema, no podrían subir.

Con ese par de ojos extra siguió recorriendo las inmediaciones, pero su habilidad tenía un límite, y se arriesgaba demasiado a que alguien se diera cuenta.

—¿Ves algo, chica? —preguntó Franky, dejando de lado la herida del mini Merry.  
—Creo que vi el cuarto de pólvora, Franky-san —sonrió con emoción. —No puedo investigar más, pero lo mejor será subir por otro lado. Necesito estar en la cubierta.  
—¿Cómo subirán? —preguntó Brook y la respuesta fue inmediata.

Robin utilizó una vez más sus habilidades. Hizo aparecer una cantidad considerables de pies que servían como una pequeña escalera, escalera que se formaba al borde del barco y corría hacia un lado. Debía tener cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a la sentina, sabía que estaba hecha con kairōseki.

—Ve primero, Franky —dijo ella, y el cyborg no perdió tiempo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sobre cubierta, enseguida buscaron un lugar donde ocultarse. La luz en esa zona del barco, por fortuna, era escasa, y entre medios de unas enormes cajas encontraron refugio. Por el olor penetrante parecía contener especias. No era más que la bodega de alimentos.

—¿Dónde está el cuarto de pólvora?

Robin respondió a la pregunta señalando la otra punta del barco.

—Será difícil que puedas pasar sin ser visto—reparó ella con calma—, un cuerpo tan grande no pasará desapercibido.  
—¿Dices que soy grande? Gracias, woman —bramó él con entusiasmo.  
—No decía eso, precisamente —rió Robin con sobriedad, para enseguida poner manos a la obra, literalmente. Hizo aparecer de nuevo una escalera de pies, lo mejor sería ir por debajo de ellos—Ten cuidado que las olas no te golpeen, mi habilidad dura unos pocos segundos, ve —le instó.

Y Franky no perdió tiempo. Sin mayores contratiempos llegó al otro lado bordeando ese lado del barco. La oscuridad seguía siendo parcial, y el aroma a pólvora le daba la pista de que estaba muy cerca, pero iluso si creyó que sería tan fácil.  
Cuando entró al cuarto, allí dentro había al menos una docena de marines.

—Ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas —dijo antes de que uno de esos soldados pudiera apuntarle con su arma.  
—¡¿Quién eres? —pero la respuesta del intruso fue una llamarada.  
—¡Fresh fire!

Abajo, en el Mini Merry que se agitaba con las olas, Brook había hecho uso de toda su fuerza para tumbar a Luffy antes de que este se precipitase.

—¡Vamos Brook! ¡Es hora!  
—¡No, capitán… hay que esperar a que Franky vuele el…! —pero no terminó de decir la frase que Luffy, impaciente, había estirado los brazos desapareciendo del lugar.

Brook suspiró agotado, lo único que debía hacer ahora era cuidar que el al Merry no se lo llevaran las olas con él adentro. Bastante había retenido a Luffy, al menos lo necesario para que no arruinase el metódico plan. Pues a juzgar por el primer estruendo, Franky ya había dado con el cuarto de pólvora.

…

—Si crees que el All Blue existe, entonces existe —dijo el espadachín luego de un pronunciado silencio—Si no crees que exista, entonces nunca estará ahí afuera esperándote. Así de fácil.  
—Lo sé, marimo tonto —chistó—, por supuesto que creo que existe, no estaría en el barco con ustedes, pero… —volvió a suspirar—No me cambies de tema, estábamos hablando de otra cosa… de lo idiota que eres. Dime, el día que no puedas salvar a alguien, ¿qué harás? ¿Te golpearás la cabeza contra el suelo hasta morir? Porque déjame decirte que podrás ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero no podrás proteger a todo el mundo, todo el tiempo. La gente muere, Zoro, eso no es algo que puedas evitar… por muy buen espadachín que seas.  
—Lo haré.  
—Qué terco eres.  
—Es mi problema.  
—Tu filosofía es…  
—Oh, cocinero —ironizó—, tú no eres nadie para hablar de filosofías —se sentó en el suelo, llevando las manos tras la nuca para recostarse contra la pared—, precisamente tú… te cuento que estamos aquí, en este barco y en este punto por tú culpa.  
—Yo no te pedí que me siguieras, marimo, ni que me salvaras de esa mujer.  
—No me cambies de tema —Le había robado las palabras—, estamos hablando de filosofías estúpidas que nos ponen en peligro. Déjame decirte que eso de no lastimar mujeres es…  
—No hables si no sabes.

Sanji fue tan tajante que Zoro calló de golpe. No era común que alguien, menos que menos Sanji, le cerrase la boca así, pero había algo en el tono de voz del cocinero que le había sacudido por dentro.

—No me conoces, marimo —volvió a decir con esa misma dureza—, no sabes nada sobre mí.  
—No, quizás no sepa muchas cosas de ti —admitió con el mismo tono cortante—, pero sé que si sigues con esa filosofía de no lastimar a una mujer, tarde o temprano morirás por ella.  
—Moriré entonces —tragó saliva, porque el nudo en su garganta no le permitía respirar con facilidad.

Maldito encierro, que lograba desenterrar los recuerdos con una fuerza desgarradora. Se sentó en el suelo contra la puerta y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Lloró en silencio, sintiéndose tranquilo al saber que estaba solo y que nadie era testigo de ese momento de flaqueza, pero Zoro no necesitaba verlo para darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo. Lo había notado en el timbre de la voz, en la manera de guardar silencio, en el ambiente.

—Y… mientras tú sigas con esa estúpida filosofía —continuó el espadachín—, yo seguiré con la mía. —Fue su turno para reprimir las ganas de llorar—Y si muero por tu culpa… es problema mío. Ok.  
—Idiota —murmuró con la voz quebrada—No voy a darte las gracias.  
—No te las pido.  
—No necesito que me salves.  
—Lo sé.  
—No… —silenció para después murmurar tan bajo que a duras penas lo escuchó—no sabes muchas cosas de mí.  
—Entonces cuéntamelas —propuso con calma.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de atravesar la pared y estar junto a él. ¿Por qué lloraba? Eso lograba inquietarlo, y las ganas de romper esa pared que los distanciaba se hacía más fuerte.

—Si salimos con vida de esta, te contaré sobre mi filosofía —sonrió, dándose cuenta de que había tenido ese recuerdo dormido por demasiado tiempo, que quizás era hora de exorcizar ese fantasma que le acosaba.  
—Vamos a salir con vida de esta —aseguró el espadachín. Y esas ganas de romper la pared, se hizo una realidad.

El estruendo de lo que parecía ser pólvora explotando le hizo pararse con brusquedad. Sanji también volvió en sí, había sentido la sacudida y el casco del barco vibrar. Esa había sido una fuerte descarga.

—¿Cocinero, qué ves?

Pero cuando Sanji vio por la mirilla, solo pudo ver a los marines corretear como locos por todo el pasillo, y no alcanzaba a oír demasiado. Cuando dio la vuelta para buscar sus cigarrillos, se llevó un susto de muerte.

—¡¿Qué demonios?  
—¡¿Qué pasa , cocinero? ¡Dime que ves!  
—Un ojo —efectivamente, de la pared un ojo lo estudiaba, de repente una mano adornada de flores de cerezo apareció, como si estuviera dándole un mensaje al señalar con el dedo índice la puerta—¡Robin-chwan está aquí!  
—Es hora de escapar —bramó Zoro sintiéndose por fin a gusto de poder liberar toda esa tensión que explotó, literalmente.  
—Ah, por cierto, Zoro, vi tus katana's.

Antes de que el espadachín pudiera utilizar toda su fuerza bruta, esas palabras lo hicieron frenar en seco.

—¿Viste a Wadō Ichimonji? ¡¿Dónde?  
—No sé explicarte, pero quédate tranquilo… creo que sé cómo llegar —abandonó la chaqueta, al fin y al cabo estaba hecha pedazos, pero buscó en los bolsillos el último cigarrillo que le quedaba—Escúchame marimo. Iré yo a buscarlas, ¿está claro?  
—No, son mis…  
—Iré yo —reiteró con firmeza—; tú te perderás en este barco, y puede ser peligroso para los chicos estar más tiempo del debido. Tú irás derecho al Sunny, y yo buscaré las katana. No será fácil escapar, esas mujeres vendrán tras nosotros.  
—Deja de hablar, estamos perdiendo tiempo —se quejó, no muy seguro de aceptar la propuesta del cocinero, si bien era cierto que su sentido de la orientación era pésimo y Sanji ya había tenido oportunidad de estudiar las inmediaciones cuando fue llevado a la enfermería, las katana's eran su responsabilidad. No tenía sentido que Sanji arriesgase la vida por ellas.  
—Diable jamble —recitó el cocinero.  
—Ichi gorila —fue el turno de Zoro—Ni gorila.

Una patada hizo volar una de las puertas, mientras que con la fuerza de sus feroces brazos, Zoro destruyó la suya, pared incluida. Se sentía tan extraño sin katana, pero no sería la primera vez que se veía en la necesidad de pelear sin ellas.

…

Todo voló por los aires, haciendo un gran estruendo. Del otro lado, Robin no la tenía fácil, la habían descubierto aunque por suerte antes había podido dar con los chicos y ver que estaban bien.

—¡Seis Fleur: Clutch!

En el Sunny, Nami sintió que su corazón se desbocaba, los nervios salieron disparados junto a esa explosión. Como si fuera la señal de partida en una carrera.

—¡Ya Chopper, estira la vela! —Le dio con energía al timón para ponerle en rumbo al barco de la marina. —¡Usopp!  
—¡Si, Nami… necesito que estemos más cerca! —Gritó desde lo alto.

Chopper corrió de un lado al otro en su versión humana, tratando de hacer por su cuenta lo que en teoría debían hacer varias personas. Por fortuna le sobraba fuerza, y aún más determinación de hacer lo imposible para ayudar a sus amigos.

…

—¡¿Qué fue eso? —Tashigi se incorporó de un golpe y las cartas volaron por los aires al mismo tiempo que varios soldados salían despedidos por la explosión.

Hina salió de la oficina con un semblante que daba miedo.

—¡Jango, Fullbody, vayan a ver a los prisioneros! —los mentados oficiales dejaron de lado el azoro y salieron de su embotamiento para correr con torpeza hacia los calabozos.  
—¡Tashigi, ¿dónde vas? —preguntó Smoker quien había salido detrás de Hina, alertado también por la explosión.

Pero la teniente no le respondió, corrió con toda su energía hacia el cuarto de armas. Tenía el ligero pálpito de que sería al primer lugar donde iría Zoro, en búsqueda de sus katana's. Su deber moral era proteger esas armas.

—Hina preocupada.  
—Algo me dice que son los Mugiwara —asintió el capitán—¡Ustedes! —señaló a uno de los grupos—¡Encárguense de los heridos! ¡Ustedes! —señaló a otro de los grupos—¡Inspeccionen todo el barco de proa a popa! ¡El resto apague inmediatamente el fuego!  
—¡Sí, señor!  
—Y tú Hina…  
—Hina no recibe órdenes —dijo la mujer cruzada de brazos—Hina se encargará personalmente de los prisioneros. Tú encárgate de lo que sea que haya hecho explotar el cuarto de pólvora.

…

Jango perdió de vista a su amigo, en el desorden que era el barco, a duras penas podía correr sin llevarse por delante a los soldados. Los que estaban heridos, se encontraban presos de la desesperación y se movían sin ton ni son. Los que estaban muertos, entorpecían el camino.

Sin dudas haber hecho volar el cuarto de pólvora fue una buena estrategia, el caos reinaba en el barco; el olor y el humo denso sumaba un inconvenientes más, pero en esa confusión Jango vio a alguien que supo identificar por los carteles de recompensa.

—¡Ey, tú, el de la tanga!

Franky a duras penas se había podido poner de pie, la onda expansiva le había alcanzado incluso a él.

Desesperado por la situación de haber sido descubierto había disparado sin medir en las consecuencias, y por fortuna era de metal o no la contaba. Tenía pedazos de astillas clavados en la piel y todavía se sentía aturdido.

—¡Weapons Left!

Dispararon los dos simultáneamente. Jango contó a favor con la densidad del humo y el rejunte de cadáveres, porque Franky había disparado a discreción y al intentar dar un paso, el hipnotizador tropezó con un cuerpo y oportunamente cayó de bruces al suelo, esquivando justo a tiempo y por ese revés las balas.

—¡Hombre, arrojarle cosas a la gente es peligroso! —bramó el cyborg quitándose del hombro el disco cortante de Jango, el cual no le había hecho ningún efecto más que un corte doloroso, pero soportable.  
—¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Tú disparaste primero! —farfulló desde el suelo.

Cuando vio que iba a volver a disparar, optó por tirarse por la borda. O esa fue la idea que le dio a Franky, ya que en realidad no cayó al agua, sólo quedó colgando de una soga.

Ese hombre tenía un arsenal bélico en su cuerpo. Lo mejor sería ir a preparar los cañones para poder enfrentarlos.

…

Fullbody palideció cuando vio las dos celdas vacías con las puertas destrozadas. Sabía que ese par de fieras andaba libre y causando estragos. Se marchó rápidamente de los calabozos, como si algún espectro lo siguiese.

Por el pasillo que conectaba al cuarto de armas, se veía el tendal de heridos, no de muerte, pero la mayoría estaba inconsciente. ¿Roronoa o el cocinero? Fullbody no lo sabía, ni quería saberlo.

Dio la vuelta, para volver con su capitana e informar que los presos habían escapado, pero un ruido particular, que no tenían que ver con los gritos de guerra, los lamentos de sus compañeros, ni con los estruendos, llegó a sus oídos.

Era un chasquido…

Fullbody Viró con lentitud y vio la pequeña llama iluminando el rostro del cocinero. Sanji pitó de su cigarro, antes de señalarlo con un dedo.

—Tú.

Fullbody dio un paso atrás, pero tropezó con un cuerpo y cayó de espaldas.

—Tú —reiteró Sanji con una extraña serenidad—Las armas del marimo, ¿dónde están? —volvió a mirar hacia el interior del cuarto, suponiendo que de los nervios la había buscado mal o que oportunamente las habían sacado de allí.

Dio unos pasos, ignorando al marine, después de todo Fullbody sólo era basura que no merecía ni la más mínima atención de su parte.

Pero Fullbody era ingenuo, o no había aprendido de los errores del el pasado. Quizás se debía en gran parte a que por unos pocos minutos había sentido el control y dominio absoluto sobre ese pirata, pero recuperó la confianza en sí mismo y se puso de pie, para caminar con sigilo hasta el cuarto y sorprenderlo por la espalda con la guardia baja. Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía sorprenderlo de esa manera.

No sólo gracias al reflejo en algunos escudos de metal, Sanji pudo verlo… podía oler el miedo, el olor a cobarde que desprendía el marine, aunado con el sudor y la porquería que de por sí era. Una sola patada, hacia atrás, fue suficiente para tumbarlo.

La espalda de Fullbody atravesó el marco de la puerta y chocó contra la pared. Sanji dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

El marine lo vio, en los ojos del cocinero… no era odio, era algo más intenso que el odio mismo. Era asco, era lástima, era todo eso y mucho más. Elevó las manos, incapaz de clamar por piedad, sabía que el rubio no se la daría, y una parte de él, una parte muy pequeña, sabía que no se lo merecía.

Sanji levantó la pierna, pero luego de chistar, la bajó al suelo de nuevo.

—Ni siquiera vale la pena matarte —viró para caminar por el pasillo. Las katana del marimo eran su mayor prioridad.  
—¡¿No vas a vengarte?

La pregunta la encontró insultante, ¿encima se lo preguntaba?

—No. Considero que es castigo suficiente dejarte vivo siendo la escoria que eres. Vive con eso —Volvió a darle la espalda y elevó una mano—Tu miserable existencia algún día llegará a su fin.

Ganas de matarlo, le sobraban, pero sabía que eso sólo conseguiría generarle más disgusto. Acabaría envanecido y dolido, y no quería eso. Al fin y al cabo, la gente como Fullbody, las termina pagando en vida. Matarlo, después de todo, era un premio que el marine no se merecía.

Que viviese su existencia, que cargase sobre los hombros todo ese odio y ese dolor; el peso por los dos, y multiplicado. Sanji no lo haría.

Arrojó el cigarrillo y subió a cubierta; intuía que ahí se estaba llevando la verdadera batalla. Pero primero debía dar con esas katana.  
Le había pedido a Zoro que confiase en él; implícitamente le había prometido que las buscaría por él. Y no dejaría ese barco sin las katana de Zoro.

…

Estaba harto de dar vueltas por todo ese condenado barco de la marina. Se daba cuenta de que ya había pasado por ese lugar porque veía los cuerpos en el suelo y los heridos que podían ponerse de pie, huyendo de él. Cansado de vagar sin rumbo, tomó a un soldado encargado de la cocina como rehén y le obligó a que le mostrara la salida.

En cubierta notó que la tormenta también estaba dando batalla, pero lo que acaparó inmediatamente su atención fue ver la figura del cocinero cerca del mástil principal, repartiendo patadas y tratándose de abrirse camino hacia alguien. En cuanto reparó en ella, le dio un vuelco en el estómago, como siempre le ocurría cada vez que la tenía enfrente, sólo que en esa ocasión el vuelco que sintió fue por ver lo que la muchacha tenía en la mano, a su preciada Wado Ichimonji. Observó que las otras dos katana estaban en la cintura de ella.

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, esquivando como podía toda la marea de soldados que iban contra él.  
Actuaban torpemente, todavía confusos por la explosión y el ataque inesperado de los Mugiwara. Les faltaba coordinación y eso era evidente.

En cuanto llegó a escasos metros de la chica, Sanji lo vio a él, distrayéndose un segundo, y por eso recibió el golpe casi letal de una maza, que no le destrozó el brazo porque pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo.

—¡No des un paso más, Roronoa! —Tashigi estiró el brazo, sobre la cubierta y muy al borde del casco. El barco se bamboleaba con las olas embravecidas por la tormenta, y Zoro tragó saliva. —¡Si te mueves un centímetro más, la tiro!

Sabía la teniente que la capitana ya estaba sobre Roronoa, y prefería mil veces perder esa preciada katana que arriesgarse a que volviera en manos de ese inescrupuloso pirata-espadachín. Haberse visto, un cazador de piratas, convirtiéndose en pirata. Era evidente que Roronoa no tenía códigos. Al menos para ella era así.

Zoro refunfuñó, vio que Sanji buscaba llegar a ella, pero sabía que el idiota no sería capaz de lastimarla y sólo lograría hacer que la katana acabase en el agua. Tanto pensar, en cuanto quiso darse cuenta, una jaula lo había apresado.

No necesitó girar para comprobar que Hina estaba tras su espalda. Simultáneamente la vela que estaba a lo alto, por sobre sus cabezas, se prendió fuego. Zoro miró hacia arriba, notando que la tormenta lograba apagar las llamas, pero escuchó el zumbido de algo y supo que ese no podía ser otro más que Usopp, atacando a distancia.

El tirador necesitó utilizar más pachinko de las que hubiera necesitado sin la tormenta, pero por fortuna contaba con unas semillas que contenían una resina similar al petróleo que había recolectado en el archipiélago Bowin. Con fuego común y corriente, no hubiese podido prenderlas, y era parte primordial del plan.

En pocos segundos, todas las velas ardían antes la mirada desesperada de los marines. Los pocos que estaban dando batalla, la dejaron de lado para atender la amenaza que representaba el fuego en un barco, sobre todo en uno donde la pólvora y la madera abundan.

Usopp miró por los prismáticos, para asegurarse que todo marchaba según lo planeado, mientras Chopper hacia uso de toda su fuerza para virar el timón en clara dirección a sotavento del barco enemigo.

A través de dichos prismáticos, notó que Zoro volvía a estar apresado como lo había visto aquella vez, y la asociación con el kairoseki fue inmediata. Él era de mente veloz sobre todo en situaciones de ese estilo: bajo presión. Buscó con prisa en su morral y arrojó la piedra hacia él, sabiendo que los reflejos de Zoro le llevarían a atajarla antes de que se incrustase en el cuerpo.

—¿Esto? —Roronoa la tomó en el aire, sorprendiéndose de que Usopp atentase de esa forma tan abierta contra él, pero cuando la jaula desapareció como por arte de magia, entendió lo que era.

Hina se mostró sorprendida de que su akuma no mi hubiera desaparecido, pero al sentir esa debilidad particular en el cuerpo, lo sospechó. No obstante era mujer de armas a tomar, tampoco dependía pura y exclusivamente de su habilidad, pero cuando arremetió contra Zoro, aprovechando que este estaba de espalda más preocupado por las katana que tenía Tashigi, el barco se sacudió violentamente.

El Thousand Sunny había hecho contacto, rozando ligeramente al otro barco; y varios marines cayeron al agua.

A Roronoa el mundo se le vino abajo cuando vio a la torpe teniente bambolearse de un lado al otro, para finalmente perder el equilibrio y desaparecer por la popa.

—¡Mis katana´s! —gritó.  
—¡La chica! —fue el lamento de Sanji, siendo el primero en arrojarse. Zoro no tardó en seguirlo, desesperado por el triste destino de Wado Ichimonji.

La voz de Nami se oyó débil, atravesando a duras penas los gritos y la tormenta:

—¡SUBAN!

No había tiempo que perder, las olas tenían la fuerza suficiente para maniobrar el navío a su antojo, y tenían que salir de esas corrientes cuanto antes si no querían terminar en el fondo marino.

Aunque no la escucharon, todos comprendían que era el momento de escapar. Franky fue el primero en subir, Robin lo secundó; ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para mirar hacia atrás, pero en la confusión, Usopp había visto como los otros dos kamikazes se arrojaban al mar. Había sido una completa locura.

Luffy estiró sus brazos, no sin antes asegurarse con un "gomu gomu no rocket" de tumbar a Smoker. El hombre estaba furioso, entendía que el fin del mugiwara había sido entretenerlo, y aunque no le gustó caer en esa trampa, tampoco tuvo más opciones que enfrentar a Luffy.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato porque Luffy nunca intentó dañarlo de muerte, simplemente se limitó a darle batalla.

Se levantó sintiéndose frustrado, como siempre se sentía ante esa tripulación, y aunque quiso correr hacia el Sunny para apresarlos de una condenada vez, la voz de una siempre estoica y serena Hina, con cierto tinte a desesperación, logró acaparar su atención.

—¡Smoker… Tashigi! —señaló el agua, para de inmediato correr hacia el borde e intentar divisarla, sin embargo era imposible. Ni la noche ni la tormenta permitían ver más que la cresta de las olas que eran grandes.  
—¡Maldición! —bramó el hombre golpeando con furia la madera.

El Sunny se alejaba a pasos agigantados, las olas parecían comérselo mar adentro, y ellos no tenían velas con la cual aprovechar el viento. Ni siquiera el sistema de comunicación funcionaba como era debido, y Tashigi había caído al agua.

—¡Los dos piratas cayeron con ella! —Hina dejó de mirar el agua, para mirarlo a él.—¡Haz algo!  
—¡¿Y qué se supone que tenga que hacer? —Giró, sintiéndose entre amargado y furioso—¡La pinaza, bájala! —le gritó a uno de los soldados.  
—Pero capitán —balbuceó—con esta tormenta, una pinaza es…  
—¡La pinaza!  
—¡Smoker! —reclamó Hina—¡Es peligroso que…! —No quiso decirlo, no quiso decir lo evidente, que lo más probable es que Tashigi ya se hubiera ahogado, que no tenía sentido arriesgar la vida así para ir tras un cadáver, pero entendía la necesidad de Smoker, y que, diría lo que diría, no le haría cambiar de parecer.

—¡Voy contigo!  
—¡No seas idiota! —Rugió él tomando los remos—¡Ordena todo este caos y trata de comunicarte con el cuartel para que envíen cuanto antes un barco a buscarnos!

…

A Usopp le faltaba el aliento, tomó la cuerda y se deslizó por ella para llegar abajo lo más rápido posible, sentía las manos llagadas por el calor de la cuerda. Nami lo preguntó, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar la pregunta.

—¡Cayeron al mar!  
—¡¿Qué? —Y Nami casi entra en shock… después de todo lo que les había costado recuperarlos.  
—¡Se tiraron, mejor dicho! —explicó Usopp.  
—¡Esos idiotas! —Se lamentó la navegante—¡Dios, no dejan de darnos problemas, encima Brook tampoco volvió!  
—Tranquilízate, Nami —rogó Luffy con una calma asombrosa. —Los tres estarán bien.

Alzó los hombros, para él con que ya no estuvieran en las garras de la marina, era un punto a favor. Sabía que Zoro, Sanji e incluso Brook eran fuertes, lo suficiente para salir vivos de esa. Lo que le inquietó en un primer instante era saber que estaban a merced de los del gobierno, después de lo vivido con Ace en Marineford, quería mantener a sus nakama lo más lejos posible de la marina.

—Chicos… me alegro que… —Chopper no podía hablar del esfuerzo que había hecho, en el suelo tomó aire e intentó continuar—todo haya salido medianamente bien.  
—Tan bien como les puede salir a los Mugiwara —sonrió Robin.  
—Ahora hay que ir a buscarlos —apremió Franky, todo muy lindo el reencuentro pero todavía no habían rescatado oficialmente a esos dos, y para mal en peor habían perdido a otro.  
—Con esta tormenta será difícil, pero… —asintió—¡Chopper, ponte de pie, hay que meternos de nuevo en la tormenta!

Chopper sintió ganas de llorar; sus brazos no daban más, pero cuando Nami empezó a repartir las tareas a realizar, el reno comprendió que no quedaba todo el trabajo en sus manos, así que respiró más aliviado, y juntó fuerzas para continuar.

—Bien hecho, Chopper, no hubiera podido sin ti. —Le dijo Nami una vez a solas en la cubierta, mientras todos corrían de un lado al otro para tratar de volver al ojo de la tormenta, tormenta que amainaba cada vez más.  
—¡Idiota, que me digas eso no me hace feliz! —danzó el doctor.

Todos lo habían hecho bien, hasta Brook, porque si no lo hubiera retenido al capitán, el factor sorpresa no hubiera causado tal estrago. Claro que las cosas no podían ser de otra forma cuando tenían que rescatar a Sanji y a Zoro. Esos dos parecían complotarse para generarle a Nami más estrés que de por sí le generaba tener un capitán como Luffy, que dicho sea de paso, había vuelto a pararse sobre la cabeza del león sin tener en cuenta el tamaño de las olas.

…

Sintió que algo le golpeaba en la espalda, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda la calma para lograr flotar y no hundirse en la desesperación.  
La tomó por la espalda, sabiendo que la muchacha terminaría por ahogarlo a los dos si iba hacia ella de frente.

—¡Tranquilízate! —le gritó, tragando un poco de agua—¡Tranquila, o nos vas a ahogar a los dos!

Tashigi se agarró a él. En ese momento se olvidó que Sanji era un enemigo, que era un pirata, que era un mugiwara; para ella, en ese instante, el cocinero de los sombreros de paja era un salvavidas.

—Eso, tranquilízate —intentó transmitirle paz, los manotazos de la muchacha habían cesado y poco a poco parecía calmarse. —Aférrate a mí, pero no —se hundió irremediablemente, para sacar justo a tiempo la cabeza—¡Pero no de ahí! Tranquila, no te voy a soltar.

Por fin la marine pareció encontrar su centro. Sanji siguió hablándole para distraerla del aterrador detalle de que estaban en pleno mar atestado de reyes marinos, sin nada a la vista más que agua y esas inmensas olas que cada tanto los golpeaban quitándoles el aire.

—Cuando venga una ola —la sacudió como pudo para que le prestara atención—¡escúchame!, cuando venga una ola, mantén la calma. Aguanta la respiración y deja que pase por encima de ti, pero no te sueltes de mí por nada del mundo.  
—S-sí, sé nadar —aclaró ella, sólo que en el momento de la desesperación es fácil olvidarse de todo lo aprendido.  
—Bien, entonces sabes que cuando la ola es pequeña, puedes pasarla por encima. No luches contra el agua, o te cansarás antes de tiempo y te hundirás.  
—Lo sé, lo que me preocupa es… —miró hacia abajo, pero todo era tan bruno que no alcanzaba a ver nada.  
—No pienses en eso —dijo Sanji, sabiendo que se refería a los reyes marinos. —Ahora concéntrate en mantenerte a flote.

Miró con reparo por sobre el hombro de la marine, a lo lejos podía ver algo moviéndose en el agua, fácilmente podía tratarse de escombro, después de todo junto a ellos había pedazos de astillas, sumamente peligrosos ya que una ola podía hacer que se le clavase un trozo de madera o algo peor. Sin embargo lo que veía a lo lejos no parecían ser pedazos del barco de los marine… Algo se acercaba a ellos, eso era claro.

No quiso decirle nada a Tashigi, temía que entrase en pánico de nuevo… lo peor era reconocer que de tratarse de un rey marino acechándolos, en esas condiciones no podría pelear, se vería obligado a soltar a Tashigi y a nadar contra el monstruo. Lo mejor sería esperar a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para intentar hacer algo, aunque fuera en vano y sólo retrasase el momento de sus muertes. Le rogaba a Dios que no fuera uno grande, o uno de esos con cuerpo de reptil, ya que solían se lo más rápidos, los más feroces y los más inteligentes en el agua.

Le rezó a Dios, pidiéndole que eso que veía fuera al menos un gyojin; a fin de cuentas no estaban tan lejos de dicha isla.

Quizás Zoro tenía razón y después de todo a él no le quedaba más que morir por culpa de su filosofía; pero le había nacido como un impulso arrojarse tras ella. Y no imaginaba lo que ese revés significaría.


	4. Chapter 4

Nadar con una katana en la mano no era tarea sencilla, y las olas no ayudaban a que pudiera tomar un rumbo fijo, aunque, tratándose de él no tenía sentido esforzarse tanto. De todos modos acabaría perdido, aun con el mar calmo y el viento tranquilo.

La tormenta había amainado lo suficiente, ya no tragaba tanta agua y la ligera llovizna que caía le lavaba la sal de la cara aliviándole. La noche seguía siendo cerrada, pero por el color del cielo no faltaba mucho para que el sol comenzara a asomar con pereza.

No podía ver a lo lejos, a duras penas reconocía lo que tenía alrededor cuando un trozo de madera o algo que hubiera naufragado lo tocaba. De tratarse de un rey marino, lo tragaría antes de advertirlo.

Las olas lo llevaron a su antojo de un lado al otro, pero cuando vio algo a la lejanía decidió nadar a favor. Podía tratarse de algo sólido de lo que poder aferrarse para cuando el cuerpo no le respondiese más. Al menos lucía como algo más grande que las molestas astillas que lo rozaban.

En esos minutos trató de no pensar y sumar más motivos por los que preocuparse, como Sanji saltando al mar antes que él. Primero debía salir de esa encrucijada y para eso debía estar sereno y con la mente fría. Los reyes marinos no eran tampoco una preocupación para él, si debía morir en boca de uno de ellos, así sería, y sin dudas esa muerte sería más benevolente que la esperada en altamar.

Siguió acercándose; la sorpresa y el alivio fueron grandes cuando sus ojos reconocieron una figura. Al menos sabía que al idiota no se lo había comido un rey marino, ni tampoco se había ahogado. Una preocupación menos. No le costó reconocer a la teniente de Smoker, porque no podía tratarse de otra persona. Después de todo Sanji había saltado tras ella.

—¡Marimo idiota! —bramó el cocinero exhalando el aire; en un segundo había visto su vida pasar ante sus ojos al imaginarse siendo devorado por uno de esos monstruos oceánicos.

Y como si la exclamación de Sanji fuera literal, Tashigi tuvo que agudizar la vista para reconocer que eso flotando en el agua no era un marimo, si no la cabeza de Roronoa.

—También me alegra verte —murmuró el espadachín con inmensa ironía cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Miró a la muchacha por un ínfimo instante. Notando la situación de Sanji y viendo el cansancio en él, tomó al paso una madera lo suficientemente ancha y la impulsó hacia los dos—Sosténganse de esto.

Era evidente que el rubio no podría lidiar con el peso de ambos por mucho más tiempo.

Tashigi estaba exhausta y cuando el sol comenzó a pegar de lleno, la sal se secó en torno a sus labios resquebrajándolos.

Sanji se la cedió, pero al ver que la teniente a duras penas podía mantenerse a flote, cambió de idea. Con un brazo se sostuvo él y con el otro mantuvo el cuerpo de la chica fuera del agua.

No hablaron, era primordial conservar la saliva y la energía, pero Zoro no soportó estar mucho más tiempo sin saberlo.

—Ey, ¿mis katana?

—Tranquilo —respondió Sanji en lugar de ella. —Las tiene en la cintura… todavía.

Y eso fue todo lo que hablaron. Lucharon para mantenerse conscientes, alejando de la mente lo deprimente del panorama, pues aunque había aclarado con fuerza, no se veía un montículo de tierra ni barco a la vista. Ni tampoco querían ver nada en ese lugar, porque ver algo en el agua significaba una muerte segura.

Ni Zoro ni Sanji estaban con las energías para enfrentar a un rey marino, aunque Roronoa no dudaba de poder asustar alguno con el haki.

Extrañamente no se vieron en la necesidad de enfrentarse a nada similar. Ninguno de los tres mencionó algo al respecto, no fuera cosa que la buena suerte se les terminase en el preciso momento de ufanarse.

No había rastros de la tormenta de anoche, como si nunca hubiera pasado. El mar, más pacífico de lo habitual, se extendía en todas direcciones. No era de extrañar, pues no por nada esa zona estaba tan cerca del Calm Belt.

—¿Eso? —murmuró Zoro luego de un voto de silencio voluntario. Había pasado tantas horas en perfecto mutismo que sentía como las palabras le rasgaban la garganta.

Sanji elevó la mirada para distraerse de la expresión somnolienta de la dama, mientras que Tashigi intentó voltear. No alcanzó a ver, pero sí escuchó algo fuera de lo normal: Alguien cantando, alguien entonando una vieja canción de mar, y una carcajada desconcertante, parecida a un "yohohoho".

—Bendito tu pelo, Zoro-kun —canturreó Brook con emoción.

Había visto tres cabezas sobresaliendo del agua a lo lejos, pero el cabello de Sanji se perdía con el brillo del sol sobre el agua, en cambio el de Roronoa resaltaba por encima de toda la inmensidad. Mientras que la cabeza de Tashigi la podía confundir tranquilamente con algún albatros. Pero ver tres montículos y uno de ellos verde, le llamó poderosamente la atención. O al menos lo suficiente como para intentar acercarse.

—Bendito sea Merry —correspondió el cocinero posando la mirada en la copia del viejo compañero de aventuras.

Sanji utilizó toda su fuerza para ayudarla a subir a Tashigi, mientras que Brook cooperaba en la tarea. La muchacha primero plantó un gesto de sentida sorpresa y rechazo al ver al esqueleto, pero se reservó la apreciación, de repente recordó que en los Sombreros de paja había abordo un esqueleto.

Aceptó esa huesuda mano, pero Brook era tan ligero que por poco más cae al agua con ella. Zoro se subió por uno de los costados y aunque pensó en estirar la mano para ayudarlo a Sanji a subir, supo que el orgullo del cocinero no se lo permitiría aceptar. Con un poco de dificultad, el rubio fue el último en tocar la superficie de la balsa, y completamente despreocupado se dejó caer de espalda lanzando un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

No había lugar de sobra, así que tuvieron que acomodarse. Sanji hubiera matado en ese momento por un cigarrillo.

Observó con cierta neutralidad a la mujer. No había abierto la boca desde hacía muchas horas, concretamente desde que Zoro se les había acercado, y ahora mostraba un semblante serio y preocupado.

Miraba las maderas de la balsa, como si en ella hubiera algo interesante para ver.

El cocinero sonrió, suponía lo que en ese momento debía pasar por la cabeza del marine. Para Tashigi no era difícil ver la situación en la que estaba envuelta. No quiso dar las gracias, pese a que era muy consciente de que le habían salvado de una muerte segura. No por descortés; temía abrir la boca y conseguir así una sentencia de muerte.

Roronoa viró para enfrentarla, y el mundo interno de ella se hizo pequeño ante esa expresión dura en el pirata. Pero Zoro no dijo nada, y en cambio guió la mano hasta la cintura de la muchacha para jalar con rudeza de las katana. Por fin tenía las tres consigo.

Tashigi ahogó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y espanto. A la vez que Sanji reprochaba tanta brusquedad para con ella de parte del espadachín. Una pequeña discusión dio comienzo, que fue interrumpida por Brook al mencionar algo sobre la posición del Thousand Sunny.

La marine tomó coraje e investigó con recelo:

—¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?

Los tres hombres silenciaron de golpe y miraron a la marine como si recién reparasen en su presencia. Zoro suspiró, endureció las facciones y se cruzó de brazos.

Sanji lanzó una apagada carcajada, y Brook optó por responder lo que no se le había preguntado.

—Qué descortés he sido. Lo siento, señorita… me llamo Brook, y soy el músico de los Mugiwara —realizó una gentil genuflexión.

—Sé quiénes son —dijo ella tomando aire con disimulo. —Gracias —agregó finalmente al no verse, momentáneamente, en serio peligro. Intuía que si iban a hacer algo con ella, la decisión no recaía en ellos tres, sino la tripulación entera y especialmente en el capitán.

La realidad era simple: ahora era ella una prisionera de los piratas.

—Deberíamos dejarte aquí a que te coman los peces —murmuró el espadachín acariciando sutilmente a Wado Ichimonji.

—¡Se más gentil con la dama, marimo!

—¡¿Después de lo que hizo? ¡¿Me pides que sea gentil? —bramó el espadachín, agitando un puño.

—No se preocupe —Sanji lo ignoró para dirigirse a ella con innecesaria cortesía—, no dejaré que este descerebrado le ponga una mano encima.

Tashigi parpadeó, confundida; y no pudo decir nada, pues una pelea dio comienzo, una que comenzó con una leve discusión y acabó por írseles de las manos.

—Discúlpelos —murmuró el esqueleto en medio de gritos masculinos e insultos—, se comportan así todo el tiempo.

—Está bien —dijo ella, todavía conmocionada por la extraña situación que le tocaba vivir.

—Y discúlpeme a mí —continuó Brook, la mujer lo miró y con los ojos solamente parecía estar preguntándole qué era lo que debía disculparle, así que el músico continuó, explicándose—pero, ¿podría ver sus bragas como forma de agradecimiento?

Eso acaparó la atención del cocinero quien, poniéndose súbitamente de pie, le asestó un certero golpe en la huesuda cabeza con el talón.

—¡Y tú también ubícate con la dama!

Luego del reto hacia Brook, tuvo que atender las recriminaciones de Zoro por ser tan zalamero con las mujeres, incluso aunque fuera una marine, la cual había estado muy conforme horas antes de verlos muertos. ¡Y no sólo eso! Quien encima había osado meterse con lo que más le importaba. Sanji la excusaba con lo más obvio: era trabajo de la marine.

Tashigi observó la tranquilidad con la que Brook trataba de maniobrar la balsa y no perder asimismo su centro, como si estuviera demasiado habituado al arrebato de esos dos. Se preguntó cómo es que podían tener tantas energías después de todo lo ocurrido.

Pero hasta ella acabó por cansarse de la pelea verbal de los otros dos, y perdió la mirada al mar. A lo lejos lo vio, lo que en un principio era un punto, comenzaba a ser más claro. El viento soplaba suavemente llevándolos hacia lo que parecía ser un barco.

El corazón de Tashigi dio un brinco. ¡Con suerte era su capitán y la marina! De esa forma podía darse por salvada; pero las exclamaciones alegres del esqueleto de los mugiwara fueron como una nueva sentencia.

Para su desgracia se trataba del barco de los Sombrero de paja.

…

Nami esperaba sobre la cubierta con las manos en la cintura, se la notaba muy enfurecida. Ninguno de los tres abrió la boca. A un lado de ella se ubicó Luffy observándolos con tranquilidad, estudiando la inesperada compañía.

Esperaba tres personas, no cuatro.

—Menudo trío de idiotas —exclamó la navegante soltando toda la hiel que cargaba encima—¡Semejante tormenta y encima ustedes empeoran las cosas!  
—¡Ah, Nami-san! —suspiró Sanji, contento de poder estar abordo una vez más—¡Lo hemos pasado horrible y tú nos tratas así! —quiso ablandarla un poco—¡Pero igual te ves hermosa incluso enojada!

—¡Ya! —espetó ella frenando la verborrea del cocinero. Había asuntos más importantes por atender. Miró a la marine y no dijo nada.

—Es la teniente del tipo del humo —comentó Luffy despreocupadamente mientras se hurgaba la nariz—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te envía tu capitán?

Tashigi encrudeció la mirada, acaso ¿lucía como una persona que estaba ahí por mera voluntad? No. De no estar rodeados de reyes marinos sin dudas ya se hubiera arrojado al mar.

—Nada de eso. Cayó al mar con nosotros —comentó Zoro con desinterés, pasando junto a Robin.

—Espadachín-san, ¿tienes kairoseki contigo? —preguntó, tratando de disimular su malestar.

Tener cerca ese material era como sentir la energía drenada luego de una noche intensa de fiebre.

Roronoa parpadeó, luego hurgó entre los pliegues del kurogi hasta dar con la pequeña piedra que seguidamente le arrojó a Usopp.

—Ten. Gracias, me fue útil.

—La pondré en un lugar seguro —dijo el tirador con una sonrisa. Y por un lugar seguro se refería a su factoría, lejos de todos los usuarios de una akuma no mi.

—Con razón no se nos acercó un sólo rey marino. Ya me parecía raro —comentó Sanji palmeándose los pantalones ya secos en busca de cigarrillos, para caer de inmediato en la cuenta de que no tenía.

—Deben tener sed y hambre —dijo Franky alcanzándoles un jarro de agua dulce que había sacado de los toneles.

Zoro tomó ese jarro y bebió el contenido con autentica desesperación. El agua corrió a través de la comisura de sus labios cayendo encima de su trabajado pecho que apenas asomaba por el kimono entreabierto. Cuando Franky volvió a cargarla, Sanji la tomó dándosela a la muchacha, quien aún seguía a un costado del rejunte de gente como si estuviera esperando que no notasen que ella estaba ahí.

—Ten… bebe.

La teniente tomó el jarro con tanta duda y miró el contenido con tanta desconfianza que el cocinero aclaró con cierto tono jocoso:

—No está envenenada… si quieres te lo puedo probar. —Pero ella negó, para beber de inmediato disimulando la impaciencia. Sentía los labios partidos y el agua era santa medicina en ese momento.

Sanji se quitó las ganas de beber dos jarros al hilo. Para después suspirar aliviado y exclamar en general.

—Haré algo para comer.

—¡Genial, comida! —exclamó Luffy corriendo rumbo a la cocina para ser el primero.

—Esperen, esperen —bramó Chopper dando saltos de impaciencia—, debería revisarlos.

—No hace falta, Chopper —dijo Zoro.

—No, de verdad. Los quiero a los cuatro en la enfermería. —El tono del reno daba por sentado que no pensaba aceptar una nueva negativa.

La teniente se encogió en el sitio cuando el reno reparó en ella. El doctor le sonrió con tanta naturalidad y afecto que le sorprendió, casi como si no la considerase una enemiga pese a serlo:

—Sí, tú también… estar tantas horas en el mar irrita la piel. —Luego reparó en el detalle de que era una mujer—Aunque si… tienes vergüenza puedo pedirle a Nami que…

—No, está bien —murmuró Tashigi—; de todos modos sólo me siento cansada.

—Bien —espetó Nami llamando la atención de todos. Al ver que nadie parecía decir nada al respecto, optó por hacerlo ella. Señaló a la teniente, sin intenciones de incomodarla con el gesto—¿Qué haremos con ella?

Tashigi tragó saliva, pero se obligó a adoptar una postura que no mostrase miedo ni sumisión. Comprendía la situación, ahora ella no era otra cosa más que una prisionera.

—Pues… —Luffy ladeó la cabeza, y cruzándose de brazos pareció meditar seriamente al respecto—No sé… acaso ¿estás aquí porque quieres ser mi nakama? —Seguía sin entender qué demonios hacía ahí en su barco.

—¡No le ofrezcas algo así a la ligera! —Nami le pegó en la nuca.

—Es insultante, mugiwara —murmuró Tashigi fingiendo desagrado—Mis principios no son tan canjeables como los de otros —su mirada se posó ínfimamente sobre el espadachín.

Zoro chistó por dentro, ¿a qué se debía esa acotación? Ciertamente: él había sido primero un cazador de piratas, y si bien había tenido motivos justificables para convertirse en eso que cazaba, nunca había hecho de su antiguo título un principio. Él sólo tenía un sueño, y no le importaba el medio.

—Si pedimos rescate, ¿creen que pagarán? —meditó Nami con honda seriedad. —Ey, tú, ¿qué rango tienes?

—¡Nami! —reprochó Usopp mirándola con desaprobación.

—Teniente —respondió Tashigi con firmeza y vanidad. Las piernas le temblaban, pero se había mentalizado que se mantendría templada y firme, con la barbilla en alto, hasta lo último. Así los piratas decidieran para ella el peor destino.

—¿Y si la matamos y ya? —propuso Robin con tanta seriedad que nadie creyó que era una broma.

Había visto en los ojos de la marine ese miedo tan arraigado que no pudo evitar bromear al respecto.

—¡Mujer, no digas cosas tan espeluznantes! —Bramó el cyborg mirándola con aprensión para de inmediato relajarse al oír la risita de la arqueóloga.

—Lo decía en broma —explicó, para despejar la duda.

Tashigi volvió a recuperar el aliento. Bromear así con alguien prácticamente sentenciado era de muy mal gusto por parte de esa mujer pirata.

—No les hagas caso —tranquilizó el rubio caminando hacia la cocina, Luffy había salido a cubierta para ver porqué su cocinero todavía no había ido—, no dejaré que nadie te lastime.

— _Ñiñi_ … —se burló Zoro. —Ahora quiero verte, cocinero, "repartiendo tu amor" por tres—dijo refiriéndose al detalle de que ahora no tendría que trabajar por dos en cuanto a Nami y Robin, si no por tres.

—¡Tengo suficiente amor de sobra para repartirle a todas las mujeres del mundo! —Sanji pudo haber dicho mucho más, pero calló al darse cuenta de lo molesto que lucía Zoro.

Como si de repente reparase en que, a diferencias de otras veces, Roronoa no dejaba pasar ni una oportunidad para refregarle en la cara que era un baboso.

¿Estaba celoso? ¿Estaba molesto?

No lo sabía, pero suponerlo le hizo sonreír. Dejó el tema de lado y caminó hacia la cocina para poner manos a la obra, mientras que Roronoa era arrastrado por Chopper en dirección a la enfermería.

—¿Luffy-san? —consultó Brook viendo que la teniente iba a entrar en crisis si seguía suponiendo mil y un destinos macabros para ella—¿Qué haremos con la señorita teniente?

—Pues… —alzó los hombros—en la próxima isla la dejaremos.

—Sí —combinó Nami caminando hacia donde todos se aglomeraban para comer—, será lo mejor. No quisiera tener que entrar en contacto con la marina.

—En tierra firme te será fácil encontrar ayuda —agregó Usopp siguiendo a Franky y al resto.

Atrás quedaron Robin y la mentada teniente.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —Ofreció la arqueóloga al verla rezagada. Tashigi dio un respingo de sorpresa, no esperaba esa resolución por parte del capitán, y como si Robin le hubiera leído la mente, agregó—¿Esperabas otra cosa de Luffy? Él es así… no trates de entenderlo.

Tashigi abrió la boca, quiso quejarse al menos, recordarles quien era ella. ¿Cuántas veces los había perseguido y los había colocado en una situación difícil? Sin ir más lejos ella era quien había apresado a dos de los mugiwara con ayuda de Hina. Pero de todos modos no pudo decir nada, la voz no le nacía.

Vio la cálida mirada en la mujer, la que segundos antes había bromeado respecto a su destino, y supo que todo estaría bien, que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—¡Brook, es tu turno! —bramó Chopper desde la enfermería, la puerta fue abierta y por ella pasó el espadachín—¡Y tú, Zoro, no te quites el parche! —El paciente refunfuñó por lo bajo—¡Al menos espera a que no te vea!

Cuando le tocó a Tashigi ella se rehusó con gentileza. No dudaba del doctor, es que no se sentía en el derecho de abusar de su tiempo. Cuando estuviese en el barco de la marina se haría ver. Chopper, no muy convencido, dejó de insistirle por esa vez; no quería ponerla en una situación difícil, se la notaba nerviosa.

Se mantuvo como espectadora, casi de manera obligada. Observó con que naturalidad se desenvolvían, como si ella no estuviera ahí. Desde ya que los mugiwara no tenían de qué temer, la que estaba en una situación desfavorable era ella.

El capitán no se parecía en nada a la clase de piratas con los que solía tratar. Por empezar Luffy no dejaba de parecer un niño, y quien lo veía dudaba incluso de que fuera un pirata. Reía, reía mucho, y en sus ojos había vida. No crueldad.

Cuando Tashigi atrapaba a los piratas que tenían recompensa, dicha recompensa parecía ser proporcional: más se pedía por su cabeza, más atrocidades habían cometido.

Luffy no parecía encajar con ese estereotipo. Y ni hablar del resto. La chica que había propuesto venderla —la navegante, según tenía entendido— trataba a su capitán de una manera extraña. No parecía ser una subordinada, actuaba más como una madre o una hermana mayor.

—¡Luffy, no puedes comer eso! —un golpe en la cabeza le hizo ver las estrellas al chico de goma.

—¡Nami ¿por qué me pegas?

—¡Idiota, que está crudo todavía!

Se notaba que lo quería, que lo cuidaba, que detrás de esa postura de chica dura se escondía una muchacha que adoraba a su capitán, incluso de una manera insospechada por el resto. Hasta el chico de nariz larga, el tirador de ellos, no parecía un subordinado. Le respondía a su capitán con soberbia y altivez.

Y el cocinero, para ella era uno de los más curiosos. Pese a todo lo que el rubio había vivido en el barco de la marina a causa de su captura, jamás dudó en tenderle una mano, incluso en arrojarse tras ella de una manera inconsciente.

¿Qué clase de persona arriesga la vida por alguien a la cual podría considerar un enemigo? ¿Qué clase de pirata arriesga la vida por otro? Los piratas tienen códigos, cierto, pero eso nada tiene que ver con principios tan nobles y desinteresados.

Su mirada entonces se posó en el doctor, quien le sonrió. Parecía un niño, uno pequeño, ¿qué hacía alguien que a simple vista parecía tan frágil en un barco con tripulantes con tanta fama? No lo sabía, pero Tashigi intuía que debía ser alguien de importancia, que debía ocupar un lugar importante para estar ahí. Y sin dudas debía ser el mejor médico para que los Mugiwara's lo tuvieran.

Robin no había dejado de mirarla, y fue Franky el que elevó una mano trayéndola a la realidad.

—¡Ey, mujer, cambia esa cara! ¡Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma!

—Brook, toca un poco de música y anima esto —propuso Usopp.

—¡Enseguida! —el esqueleto no perdió el tiempo, y la música llenó el espacio que de por sí estaba alborotado de voces y risas.

Pero cuando Tashigi empezaba a distenderse realmente, sintiendo como los sonidos del violín se colaban en su cuerpo, serenándola, su mirada se posó en el que más apartado estaba de todos. Roronoa le devolvió la mirada, pero a diferencia de todos, en los ojos del espadachín había enojo.

A la teniente le hubiera gustado sostenerle la mirada con provocación, como solía hacer siempre, pero sabía que ya no estaba en posición de sobre actuar. Se puso de pie, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, y salió a cubierta desde donde pudieran verla para que no se alertasen por su ausencia. Para que no pensasen que se había escapado o escabullido por el barco con el fin de amotinarse. Aunque quisiera escapar, no tenía a donde ir. Ni tampoco la necesidad de hacerlo, después de todo el capitán del barco había dejado en claro que pensaban alcanzarla hasta la isla más cercana, y no había nada que le hiciera creer que cambiaría de parecer.

Se sentó sobre la tarima y contempló el mar. Extrañaba su libro de katana's; cuando se sentía inquieta gustaba releerlo, pero en cambio se contentó con estudiar el agua agitándose a lo lejos. Trató de no pensar, de no darle lugar a todo lo que estaba viviendo, pero no era tan orgullosa como para negar lo evidente.

Un sonido la distrajo, y cuando giró la cabeza al ser alertada por unos pasos, vio al cocinero. En la mano traía un plato.

—Debes alimentarte —se lo dio, y ella aceptó dejándolo a un costado.

—¿No te gustan las rabas?

Tashigi suspiró. Le encantaban las rabas, no era ese el punto. Sintiéndose segura con ese mugiwara en especial, decidió ser franca y soltar lo que comenzaba a atormentarle:

—No tienes que ser gentil conmigo —pese a que intentó decirlo con tranquilidad, la voz le nació áspera y trémula.

—¿Por qué no? Eres una…

—Marine —completó ella, suponiendo lo que el hombre iba a decir—una mujer, pero marine. Te recuerdo que yo fui la que te metió dentro de una celda, así que por favor, no pretendas ser gentil conmigo.

—¿Crees que finjo? —Sanji la miró con ojos de niño, con esa curiosidad infantil, pero enseguida dejó entrever un brillo de picardía.

Tashigi lo sabía, ese mugiwara no fingía. _Era así_.

El cocinero encendió un cigarrillo y con extrema confianza se sentó muy cerca de ella, con el plato entre medio de ambos. Un silencio se instaló entre los dos, hasta que las miradas recelosas de la teniente le obligaron a abrir la boca.

—Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que no somos tan terribles.

—Lo sé —respondió con rapidez. Se había dado cuenta en apenas minutos. Incluso antes, en Arabasta, había podido ver la clase de personas que eran. Sólo es ciego el que no quiere ver.

—Y supongo que te estarás preguntando porqué —Sanji asintió, suponía que lo que podía esperar cualquier persona en la situación de la teniente era una venganza o al menos represalia. Pero todos habían aprendido junto a Luffy que la vida te devuelve mucho más si pones la otra mejilla.

—Hacía mi trabajo —dijo ella con dureza, como si se sintiera en la obligación de excusarse.

—Lo sé —aclaró él, arqueando las cejas y borrando la sonrisa—, nunca nos trataste mal.

Eso había quedado claro para él; Tashigi nunca los trató de forma diferente a lo que podía esperarse de un marine, y en comparación al trato de Fullbody, Tashigi sin dudas había sido un ángel. Vio como la dama se estremecía en su lugar, apretando con fuerza la madera.

—Se ve que para Roronoa no es así…

—El marimo es un idiota —interrumpió él suponiendo de antemano lo que iba a decirle. —Si te trata mal no es porque tenga algo en contra tuya, como tú si lo tienes en contra de él —sonó a reproche, y un poco lo era.

—Me tiene sin cuidado —se cruzó de brazos y elevó la barbilla para mirar con fiereza al frente. —No entiendo qué hace un tipo como él en una tripulación de este estilo.

Sanji arqueó las cejas, ¿qué significaba eso? Se tomó unos segundos para analizar las palabras de la chica, y susurró con calma, pensando concienzudamente lo que iba a decir.

—Zoro… no es mala persona. —Asintió, para después mirarla—Y lo que yo no entiendo es qué clase de fijación tienes con él.

—No tengo ningún tipo de fijación con él. Mi deber moral es alejar las katana de personas viles…

—¿Alejar las katanas de…?

Ella asintió y en pocas palabras le explicó su filosofía. En cortas, concisas y crueles palabras le dio a entender con claridad que prejuzgaba al espadachín sin conocerlo. Sanji tomó aire y miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que estaban solos antes de decir todo lo que quería decirle.

—Zoro es un tipo curioso. Y créeme, puede ser un idiota en muchos, muchísimos aspectos… pero sí tiene códigos. Él no está con Luffy porque sí, ni tampoco cuida tanto su katana porque simplemente le gusta… para él, esa katana es… su tesoro.

—¿Su tesoro?

El pirata asintió.

—Sí… es un regalo, el recuerdo de alguien que él quiso mucho —de repente silenció, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba hablando de más o revelando asuntos personales de otra persona sin el debido derecho, así que decidió ir al punto—Si Zoro te trató mal y te mira aún peor, no es porque tenga algo en contra tuyo, puntualmente. Por empezar Zoro es así, luce enojado todo el tiempo, aunque no lo esté… y en segundo, él no tolera que nadie se meta con su katana.

La chica había quedado con la boca abierta, notó sin dificultad, en el susurro y en los ojos del pirata el profundo afecto que guardaba hacia su nakama. El rostro del cocinero se le había iluminado, y no mostró una pizca de duda en lo que decía.

—Por eso, ¿puedo pedirte ese favor? —Sanji se sentía descortés al pedirle semejante cosa.

—¿Qué favor? —se había perdido algo de la conversación.

—Que no vuelvas a meterte con la katana de él —elevó las manos, tratando de suavizar las palabras—; quiero decir… para sacárselas, tendrás que matarlo, y matar a Zoro no es nada fácil. Ni tampoco quiero verme involucrado, pero… créeme que Wado Ichimonji está en buenas manos. —La chica parecía descreer sus palabras—Esa katana es la vida de mi amigo, es muy importante para él. ¿Lo entiendes? Wado Ichimonji es de Zoro, Wado ichimonji, tiene que estar con Zoro.

La chica tomó aire, no pudo asentir y acceder al pedido del cocinero. Sonaba convincente, pero ella no estaba tan tranquila al respecto. Ninguno de los dos quiso tocar el tema de nuevo, porque sin dudas la conversación se había vuelto extraña. Sanji la miró con curiosidad…

Zoro le había explicado mientras estuvieron presos, las razones por las que no podía enfrentar a Tashigi. Siempre le había resultado curiosa esa debilidad en Roronoa; pues siendo como era Zoro, nunca dudaba en enfrentar a nadie; pero la excepción era esa torpe teniente. Dejó de mirarla cuando ella frunció el ceño mostrándose incómoda por la requisa visual.

—La comida se debe haber enfriado. Te traeré más.

Sanji se puso de pie tomando el plato para ir hasta la cocina. Por el ojo de buey vio al espadachín y su escrutadora mirada. Roronoa corrió rápidamente la vista para simular que no estaba atento a ellos.

¿Qué tanto tenían que hablar ese par? Le ponía los pelos de punta; tener esa mujer a bordo le ponía más que nervioso e inquieto. Le fastidiaba, sí… le importunaba.

Dentro de la cocina todos se encontraban entretenidos: Brook seguía tocando, mientras Robin leía. Nami había llevado algunos mapas y, corriendo los platos del lugar para hacer espacio, se puso a estudiarlos. Franky y Usopp estaban desarmando un pequeño artefacto, mientras Chopper y Luffy terminaban de comer lo que quedaba.

Zoro, con la espalda apoyada contra la mesada, bebía despreocupadamente. Sintió la cercanía de Sanji y su "quítate de ahí, marimo" para que le diera espacio. Lo observó mientras servía en el plato la porción de comida, pero no se animó a abrir la boca. Sintió el perfume masculino de su cuerpo y se dejó llevar. Su embelesamiento llamó la atención al rubio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… que hueles… —había querido decir que olía bien, pero en eso quedó la frase. Dio un sorbo torpe a la botella mientras Sanji se olfateaba a sí mismo.

—Debo apestar a mil demonios —reconocía que necesitaba un baño.

—Bien —musitó Roronoa con estoicismo, casi con naturalidad—, quiero decir… que hueles bien. —Para nada el olor le resultaba desagradable. Sí, era fuerte, era olor a sudor, a hombre, a comida, a tabaco, pero en ese momento la combinación le resultaba agradable.

Sanji intentó no mostrarse conmocionado por esas sencillas palabras, y espetó un:

—Iré a bañarme —le dio el plato al espadachín. Zoro lo tomó, confundido, y pensó en decir que él ya había comido, pero Sanji no le dejó meter bocado—Ve y llévaselo tú. Iré ahora mismo a darme una ducha.

Zoro quiso protestar y negarse, pero el cocinero no le dio chance. Dio la media vuelta yéndose sin darle oportunidad de quejarse al menos. Refunfuñó por lo bajo y caminó hasta la puerta. Dudó. Dudó como si en vez de enfrentar a una mujer se viera en la obligación de enfrentar a un espectro.

Y es que para Roronoa era así… Tashigi parecía ser el fantasma de Kuina.

—Toma —dijo con dureza dejando el plato tan bruscamente sobre la madera que Tashigi se sobresaltó.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, analizando las expresiones del rubio mientras él le hablaba de Zoro, que no reparó en la cercanía. Y aunque le hubiera gustado reaccionar, Roronoa no le dio tiempo. Lo vio alejándose hacia el mástil principal, por el cual trepó como un mono hasta llegar arriba.

Luego de unos minutos, la voz de Tashigi interrumpió la algarabía del barco. Les tomó por sorpresa descubrir con gracia que la dama no le temía a nada, ni siquiera al hecho de estar atrapada en el barco del enemigo.

—¡Roronoa Zoro! —Se puso de pie y colocando las manos en la boca a modo de altavoz volvió a gritar—¡Baja aquí y enfréntate conmigo!

El hombre asomó la cabeza para escudriñarla con resentimiento, ¿qué quería ahora?

—¡No! —fue su tranquila respuesta.

—¡Si tú no bajas, iré yo!

—¡¿Para qué quieres que nos enfrentemos? ¡¿Estás idiota? —Zoro aferró la soga y descendió con agilidad por ella, inmune al calor de la misma quemándole las palmas. —Te recuerdo que estás en un barco pirata —Le refrescó la memoria una vez que la enfrentó cara a cara.

Era la primera vez que podía estar con Tashigi sin sentir la adrenalina de un enfrentamiento recorriéndole las venas. Era casi como la primera vez que le había conocido: podían hablar con calma, sin tensiones de por medio. Aunque esto último no fuera tan cierto, pues tensión había. Eso hasta el resto de los fisgones que se habían asomado podía percibirlo.

—Si yo gano —dijo ella con firmeza—, tú me entregas tus katana.

—¿Y yo qué gano venciéndote? —Espetó malhumorado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras —No tenía nada para ofrecerle, salvo su vida—, podrás matarme y sacarme de tu camino. Si quieres que salte al agua, lo haré.

—Tienes agallas. —El espadachín realizó una mueca de conformidad—Eres consciente, ¿verdad?, de que no me derrotarás.

—Pruébame —desafió ella, sabiendo que Zoro tenía razón. Nunca había sido rival para él todas las veces que le orilló a enfrentarla.

—Zoro —sentenció la navegante al ver que este daba unos pasos hacia atrás llevando una mano hacia su katana con el claro fin de desenfundarla y enfrentar a la muchacha—¿No irás a…?

—Déjalos, Nami —interrumpió Luffy—, quieren jugar un rato —alzó los hombros y volvió a lo suyo, que era seguir comiendo.

Sabía que Zoro iba a ganar, y también sabía que Zoro no la mataría… había tenido en el pasado mil oportunidades para hacerlo, así que el capitán tenía la seguridad de que no lo haría en ese momento, y mucho menos llevaría la contra a una decisión que él hubiera tomado.

Usopp suspiró, indiferente, y siguió a su capitán. Mientras que Robin había decidido junto a Franky observar la contienda y su resultado. Brook hacía tiempo había marchado para descansar, demasiada presión vivida en las últimas horas.

—Es interesante tu propuesta —dijo Zoro con el fin de probarla—, así que podré matarte sin tener remordimientos —Wado Ichimonji refulgió a la luz del sol, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella la imagen mental de Kuina acudió a él.

¿Cuántas veces la había visto a ella blandir esa arma? Sus ojos entonces se posaron en la teniente y no vio en ella una pizca de turbación o arrepentimiento. Había desenfundado su arma, con la que afortunadamente había caído al mar.

Fue un segundo de calma antes del estallido de la tormenta. Roronoa paró con extrema facilidad la primera estocada que le había dado ella; se la notaba ansiosa y por eso mismo el espadachín sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el juicio se le nublase y diera un paso en falso.

Roronoa no dudó en infligirle dos cortes insignificantes. Uno en un brazo y el otro en la mejilla. La sangre brotó, y Franky perdió la sonrisa al ver que la cosa iba en serio.

Robin notó que iba a replicar, por eso le colocó una mano en uno de sus enormes brazos de metal para calmarlo.

—Déjalos, Franky-san… ellos saben lo que hacen.

El cyborg no pareció muy conforme, pero como si las palabras de Robin fueran mágicas, volvió a relajarse prestando entera atención al encuentro.

Las estocadas iban y venían sin descanso, la muchacha sudaba copiosamente mientras que Roronoa se mostraba impasible y fresco.

Trabaron espadas una, dos, tres veces… La fuerza de un hombre no era competencia para la fuerza de una mujer, Tashigi lo sabía. No podría trabar la espada más de seis veces antes de sucumbir y darle una abertura al pirata. Así que trató de evitarlo, sintiéndose muy molesta al ver que Zoro moderaba la fuerza a propósito en cada impulso.

Un nuevo segundo de calma. Tomaron distancia y también tomaron aire. Zoro movió el pie derecho hacia adelante y Tashigi intentó adivinar su movimiento, tratando de leerlo en los ojos del espadachín. Pero no pudo, la mirada de Roronoa en su único ojo era inexpresiva.

Sin embargo cuando se le fue al humo, Tashigi logró anticiparse para parar la estocada y poder dar un contraataque, obligándolo así al pirata a retroceder si quería evitar un corte letal. Roronoa se movía con extrema agilidad y ella no podía sentirse menos que lenta.

Zoro parecía notarlo también, así como en la considerable mejoría en las habilidades de la muchacha. Sí, se habían enfrentado cientos de veces con los mismos resultados, pero Tashigi sabía llevarle el ritmo. Sólo era lenta, pero eso no le impedía pensar con celeridad y dar los pasos correctos para evitar los golpes más fatales.

Sería cuestión de tiempo, Zoro lo sabía, ella estaba cansada.

Una última estocada, acero contra acero, y Roronoa doblegó la fuerza de la teniente. La hoja se deslizó peligrosamente hacia abajo y la punta rozó el pecho de la chica. Zoro retiró lo suficiente la katana para no tocarla, y detuvo la punta a escasos centímetros de su pezón izquierdo.

Tashigi dejó caer su arma al darse cuenta de que Zoro ya la tenía. Podía haber clavado la katana en su pecho y dar fin con el encuentro, pero no lo hizo. Agitada y arrebolada por el ejercicio, y con la sensación de muerte acechándola, trató de recomponerse.

Zoro no dejó de estudiarla con dureza, para después dar la media vuelta al mismo tiempo que enfundaba. Tashigi se quedó lívida en el sitio, incapaz de poder abrir la boca, pero no lo dejó marchar:

—¡Espera! —Tomó su arma del suelo y se la colocó en la cintura—Tú ganaste. —Zoro giró y asintió. Vio como la chica elevaba los brazos entregándose—Puedes pasarme por la quilla, si quieres.

—No.

—¡¿No vas a matarme? —Parecía sumamente molesta por el detalle de que Zoro la ignorase así.

Franky negó con la cabeza, haberse visto comportamiento tan extraño. Robin rió bajito, creía entender el sentir de la chica. No era para menos, si se tenía orgullo era lógico esperar una reacción similar.

—Dijiste que podía hacer contigo lo que quería —dijo el espadachín con calma—, y no me sirve de nada matarte. Así que más tarde, y todos los días que quedan hasta que lleguemos a una isla, te enfrentarás a mí —dio la vuelta tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ella. —Necesito de alguien con quien entrenar, me viene bien. Y no puedo entrenar con un cadáver.

Tashigi pateó el suelo, ahora se sentía doblemente insultada.

—¿Ey, lo de cadáver va por Brook? ¡Pero si él es buen espadachín! —Lo defendió el cyborg, jocoso y haciendo una pose.

—¿Quieres bañarte? —le preguntó Robin a la marine, quien seguía aparentemente enfurruñada con Zoro pese a que este ya se había ido.

—Pues… —meditó la propuesta buscando serenarse.

—Necesitarás ropa —le señaló el pasillo que conducía hacia el cuarto de las damas—, ven… encontraremos algo para ti. Navegante-san tiene tanta ropa que no se dará cuenta si le falta algo.

—No quisiera molestarla.

—No te preocupes, incluso quizás algo de mi talle te quede —la miró de arriba abajo, era un poco más baja que ella, pero sin duda la ropa le quedaría.

Robin caminó hacia la escotilla, sabiendo que la marine le seguía por detrás. A Tashigi le costaba todavía hacerse a la idea de que más allá de ser piratas, eran buenas personas. Porque de repente su mundo y todo aquello por lo tanto había trabajado, comenzaba a desmoronarse.

Cuando el día llegó a su fin, acomodaron a la teniente en el cuarto de las mujeres. Pese a que el cansancio se sentía, Tashigi no pudo conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Las palabras de Sanji, el entrenamiento con Zoro, y todo lo vivido en el barco de los mugiwara, se le sumaba al dolor físico que sentía, especialmente en la muñeca por el sobreesfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para igualar a Roronoa.

—Es bueno —murmuró en la quietud de la noche—, es muy bueno con la katana —Luego dio la vuelta y trató de conciliar el sueño.

…

Al día siguiente Sanji quiso interceder cuando vio uno de los duelos entre los espadachines. Pero lograron frenarlo a tiempo y convencerlo de que se quedase tranquilo. Incluso Sanji mismo había visto las intenciones en los ojos de Zoro: No iba a matarla.

Tashigi no corría peligro. Aunque cualquiera que los viera pensase lo contrario, el cocinero sabía que Roronoa no le haría daño.

Esos pequeños enfrenamientos, que duraban escasos minutos hasta que uno de los dos daba el paso letal en falso —y siempre era Tashigi— comenzó a ser algo tan habitual que hasta Sanji acabó por ignorarlos y dejar de reclamar en pos de la chica.

Algo en ese ritual comenzaba a inquietarlo, ¿celos? Quizás, porque sabía que no podía darle a Zoro lo que Tashigi sí podría, en caso de que ambos quisieran. Y viendo como entablaban sus enfrentamientos era claro que _algo_ querían. Demasiada tensión… Sanji reconocía que era una tensión similar a la que siempre hubo entre ellos antes de que los roces superficiales se convirtieran en otra clase de roces más íntimos.

Cada tanto cruzaban espadas, en silencio. Zoro, de manera muy disimulada la instruía en el manejo del arma. Tashigi era tozuda, y Zoro reparaba en que sus sagradas siestas se veían ferozmente interrumpidas por un insistente "Roronoa, enfréntate conmigo".

En una de esas siestas había estado soñando con su infancia, y la voz de Tashigi se había mezclado en el medio. Era él quien, siendo niño y en sueños, le gritaba a Kuina lo mismo. ¿Cuántas veces había interrumpido la paz de la niña para orillarla a blandir espadas con él?

Nunca pudo ganarle a Kuina, y creía comprender la frustración que le embargaba a Tashigi al ver que ella tampoco podía vencerlo a él. Era buena, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle morder el polvo.

Así, Tashigi fue mejorando en un par de días, lo que no mejoró en años. A ese punto estaba tan obsesionada con derrotar a Zoro.

Roronoa era el mejor espadachín del mundo, y por eso mismo no necesitaba usar palabras para reforzar lo que enseñaba tan disimuladamente.

Así había hecho Mihawk con él. Jamás escuchó un consejo completo de boca de ese hombre. El shichibukai le había instruido a base de golpes, literalmente. En el constante ir y venir de pasos y en el batir de las espadas.

Las mañanas, las tardes y las noches eran ahora acompañadas por un sonido característico. El del acero chochando entre sí.

A veces Tashigi salía con varias heridas, menores, que no eran preocupantes, pero Chopper no tardaba en estallar en crisis. Corría a atenderle, como si ella en vez de un marine fuera un mugiwara más, un nakama. A la vez que Sanji le reprendía duramente al espadachín como si le hubiera arrancado un brazo o algo peor.

—Gracias —La voz le salía monocorde, y es que no sabía cómo darle las gracias al doctor que le atendía con tanto esmero.

—No es nada.

—Gracias de verdad —una tenue sonrisa asomó en los labios del marine, le nació natural, quizás contagiada por la sempiterna mueca que Chopper tenía en los labios cuando no lloraba. —Eres muy buen médico —dijo, a modo de cumplido.

—¡Que digas eso no me hará feliz, idiota! —chilló él.

—Yo diría que te ves muy feliz —Tashigi ahogó la risa y se acomodó los lentes.

Con ese leve movimiento el elástico se quebró. Quiso sacarse los anteojos con prisa, desesperada por el detalle, ya que sin ese elástico solía perderlos con facilidad y sin lentes no podía ver ni a un centímetro de distancia. Fue tan torpe, que estiró de la pata derecha haciendo que el tornillo se aflojase.

—¡Ay, no! —exclamó ella, doblemente desahuciada, pero vio una mano quitándole con confianza y sin pedir permiso los mentados lentes.

—Déjame arreglarlo, es sólo el tornillo, seguro… porque no está quebrado —Usopp lo tomó y lo estudió—Tengo elástico, así que le pondré uno nuevo.

Ella asintió, incapaz de poder rehusarse a que se lo llevara, pues necesitaba esa reparación, no podía andar sin lentes.

—Gracias, de verdad.

—Ya, mujer —exclamó Nami saturada—, no tienes que dar las gracias a cada rato.

—Lo siento.

Pero Nami le sonrió para aligerar su queja. No es que le molestase que diera las gracias, entendía que era un gesto esperado de cortesía, y que en esos momentos lo valían, pero Tashigi no podía hacer dos pasos sin dar las gracias. Como si implícitamente las estuviera dando todo el tiempo por darle la posibilidad de estar ahí en calidad de invitado y no de prisionera.

No estaba en una celda, no le daban un sólo jarro con agua al día, no hacía sus necesidades en una letrina, ni dormía en el suelo. Ocupaba una mullida y abrigada manta; el cocinero les preparaba jugos a las dos mujeres, sin excluirla. La comida era deliciosa, y encima le ofrecían siempre un segundo plato.

Le habían dejado bañarse, le habían prestado ropa. Ni siquiera la habían despojado de su arma e incluso la habían sumado a sus juegos de carta.

Como si fuera una más…

—Si mis cálculos no me fallan —dijo Nami interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, en poco más de una semana estaremos en… —señaló el mapa—esta isla. Nosotros ya pasamos por acá, pero podemos dejarte y seguir nuestro rumbo antes de que el Log Pose enloquezca por tantos cambios.

—No veo nada —fue sincera. Sin lentes el mapa era una mancha difusa—Pero por mí está bien, en cualquier isla.

—¡Ten! —Usopp le alcanzó los lentes.

—Vaya, eso fue rápido —Tashigi estiró la mano y luego de manotear dos veces alcanzó a tomarlos para ponérselos—Gracias —Efectivamente estaban arreglados.

—Es que no era nada —el tirador se hinchó de orgullo. —Sólo un tornillito y un elástico. El gran Usopp se ha enfrentado a desafíos mayores.

…

El hombre cerró los ojos tratando de mantenerse en su centro, pero Hina no facilitaba las cosas taconeando sin cesar en un incansable ir y venir.

Pitó de sus habanos con energía antes de continuar.

—Le digo que es seguro —miró al sujeto frente a él con expresión serena pese a que por dentro estaba tan intranquilo como la capitana—, el dhow en cuestión estaba abordado por dos mis hombres que mejor vista tienen. Si ellos dicen que a través de los prismáticos la vieron, es así…

—El otro grupo de búsqueda no dio con ningún cadáver —Hina apoyó las palabras de Smoker—, ni de los dos piratas que cayeron con ella.

—Bien, bien —rió el hombre—, tranquilos… Si dicen que hay una probabilidad de encontrarla a bordo de ese barco, nos desviaremos de rumbo. Aunque también hay probabilidades de que el cuerpo aparezca tarde o temprano arrastrado hasta una playa lindera, pero ya… iremos tras ellos.

—¡Ya mismo! —bramó Hina, impaciente—¡Vaya Dios a saber lo que un grupo de piratas podrían hacerle a una mujer marine!

Smoker elevó una mano silenciándola. Eso era sacar conjeturas apresuradas. No dudaba de que la situación fuera complicada en caso de que Tashigi estuviera dentro del barco de los Mugiwara en calidad de prisionera, pero creía saber qué clase de hombre era Luffy D. Monkey y una luz de esperanza se anidaba en él.

Saber que Tashigi podía estar viva, le aliviaba de una manera que no tenía precio. Además, contaban con el apoyo del vicealmirante que estaba frente a él, y el barco que los había rescatado rebalsaba de marines sedientos de revancha.

Los del vicealmirante, los de su tripulación y el de Hina.


	5. Chapter 5

—Debemos jugar sus mismas cartas —Smoker se acomodó en la silla, entrelazando los dedos—, emboscarlos por sorpresa, no darles oportunidad de escapar. Ellos cuentan con un sistema extraño y novedoso que les permite tomar una distancia abrumadora en cuestión de segundos —El capitán no hablaba de otra cosa que del famoso "Coup de Burst".

—¡Perfecto! —Rió el hombre, tan jocoso que no parecía entender el peligro que suponía enfrentar a esa tripulación. Pero claro que él, mejor que nadie, sabía ante quien se enfrentaban.

De todos modos no hacía falta ser tan sigilosos. Los Mugiwara no solían estar tan atentos a barcos enemigos. Solían enfrentarlos cuando ya los tenían en las narices, y sólo escapaban cuando la situación realmente lo requería.

Smoker trazó el plan mientras el vicealmirante lo dejaba a sus anchas. La idea era contraatacar con todo el arsenal que tenían y hundir el barco con ellos adentro si esa era la única manera de rescatar a Tashigi.

El capitán agradecía que su superior fuera tan comprensivo; nadie desplegaría tanto arsenal bélico sólo por rescatar a un bajo rango.

Y así no le hubieran dado autorización alguna, Smoker de todos modos hubiera ido tras Tashigi, y Hina lo seguiría. Suponerla prisionera de los Sombrero de paja, le erizaba de coraje los pelos grises de la nuca.

…

Con tan sólo una semana desde el regreso, Zoro notó de inmediato que Sanji había puesto una barrera invisible entre ambos. Lo esquivaba, ya no buscaba quedar unos momentos a solas, y cuando eso ocurría por obra del destino, el cocinero se las ingeniaba para escapar.

No entendía a qué se debía, y se rehusaba a echarle la culpa a la presencia de Tashigi. Aunque por otro lado no dejaba de lado que su figura descomponía la rutina del Sunny. No de manera visible ni alevosa, pero lo hacía. Quizás porque Roronoa mismo se advertía alterado. Ya no molesto con la invasión de la teniente, pero sí incómodo. Aún le costaba mirarla a la cara sin sentir que estaba ante Kuina.

Pasó todas esas noches ideando la forma de poder acercarse al rubio; pues ellos habían quedado en medio de algo antes de que los atraparan. No tenía dudas al respecto: durante el cautiverio había experimentado como un nuevo lazo se creaba entre ellos, uno sólido e indestructible. No entendía, entonces, por qué Sanji se comportaba como un extraño.

Sin embargo, por mucho que buscó el momento propicio, este parecía no llegar nunca. El barco siempre estaba lleno de vida durante el día, y las labores de Sanji lo mantenían ocupado en la cocina; lugar que casi nunca quedaba vacío, y si quedaba no era por mucho tiempo. Luffy solía estar ahí metido todo el día reclamando comida, cuando no pescaba con Usopp o no cabeceaba en la cabeza del león.

Y si bien había decidido tomar las guardias nocturnas con el fin de dar con el cocinero, por la madrugada era Tashigi quien siempre deambulaba despierta. Parecía ser que la teniente le costaba conciliar el sueño, así que cada tanto la veía pasear por la cubierta y contemplar el mar.

Esa noche la suerte decidió sonreírle. Cuando asomó la cabeza desde lo alto al percibir la luz encendida de la escotilla creyó que, como últimamente venía ocurriendo, la vería a ella, pero no… Sanji se había recargado galantemente en el borde mientras pitaba de un cigarrillo.

El corazón de Zoro dio un brinco, esa era su tan anhelada oportunidad. Quiso creer que Sanji lo había hecho a propósito, que se había puesto en ese lugar sabiendo que él lo vería desde arriba. Trató de serenarse, para no dejar en evidencia la ansiedad que lo gobernaba.

Bajó con cautela por las escaleras para no alertar al rubio y provocar su fuga. Así que el cocinero recién se dio cuenta de la presencia del espadachín cuando lo tuvo muy cerca, agazapado en la oscuridad.

Viendo que ya no tenía escapatoria, se armó de valor para enfrentar lo que venía.

Lo miró al único ojo visible y, luego de exhalar el humo con desgana, volvió a recargar los brazos en la baranda en una pose desgarbada. Sintió como el espadachín se acomodaba a su lado, en un perfecto mutismo.

Tal vez él también, pensó Sanji, se daba cuenta de que algún muro imaginario parecía haber desaparecido entre ambos. Ya no eran los mismos de antes y, lejos de alegrarse del cambio, les importunaba. O mejor es decir que les asustaba.

Quizás porque el cambio había sido muy vertiginoso, tal vez porque ninguno de los dos pretendió en ningún momento que eso pasara.

—¿Puedo saber qué te ocurre? —Fue la pregunta de Zoro, luego de varios segundos de silencio sepulcral. Había cierto tono a reproche en su voz.

—¿A mí? —Se desentendió del tema—Nada en particular.

—¿Por qué me ignoras, entonces?

—Oh —bromeó, plasmando una encantadora sonrisa—Marimo-kun se siente ignorado por mí.

Pero el espadachín, lejos de responder de manera punzante, como lo hubiera hecho en un pasado no muy lejano, se mantuvo firme en el sitio, serio y con la mirada clavada en la expresión jocosa del cocinero. Eso fue suficiente para que Sanji borrase paulatinamente la sonrisita de los labios. Comprendía que Roronoa iba en serio.

—¿Qué quieres Zoro? Dar vueltas no es tu estilo, sé claro y conciso —sugirió, apoyando la espalda contra la baranda.

Pero en esa ocasión Roronoa no tenía muy en claro qué buscaba del rubio, quizás descubrir a ese Sanji que apenas había podido vislumbrar durante el encierro, uno que, lejos de fastidiarle como siempre, le agradaba.

Había podido rozar, apenas, lados en Sanji que nunca antes había rozado. Había podido conocerlo de una manera más íntima, a la vez que le había permitido ser el primero en bucear tan profundo en sus recuerdos. Pues no le había compartido a otra persona tantos pensamientos íntimos, ni siquiera a Luffy.

Podían culpar una y otra vez al encierro, a la necesidad de hablar, a la empatía que sentían de estar en la misma situación, pero aunque encontrasen un culpable, eso no cambiaría en absoluto que había pasado, muy a pesar de ambos.

Por eso, porque las palabras no le nacían —al menos sentía que no le nacerían de manera natural y clara—, decidió actuar. Encerrar en un gesto todo lo que quería decir.

Quería una oportunidad, que le diera permiso para seguir conociéndolo de esa manera; porque le dolía darse cuenta que pese a los años que llevaban navegando juntos, no lo conocía en verdad.

Caminó hasta situarse frente al rubio y tomándolo de la cintura lo atrajo hacia así, para besarlo con esa pasión que caracterizaba a Roronoa.

No, había algo más que pasión y rudeza, algo cálido, un cuidado especial en el trato.

Tanto fue así, que Sanji se dejó llevar. Entreabrió la boca y le permitió ir más lejos. Las manos de Zoro afianzaron el agarre cuando se sintió correspondido, y ese apretón alertó al cocinero, quien no pudo con su genio y acabó por devolvérsela:

—Ey, que estamos sobrios.

Roronoa se distanció apenas para mirarlo con mala cara. ¿No se daba cuenta, acaso, que no se trataba de nada de eso? Admitía que se moría de ganas por quitarle la ropa y hacérselo ahí mismo, pero había algo en Sanji que le impedía ir más allá.

—¿Qué pasa? —acabó por preguntar, fastidiado por esa postura en el cocinero; quien lucía un poco desencajado y bastante perturbado. En el ceño fruncido había cierto deje de aprensión.

—No sé… Será que estoy sobrio —carcajeó apenas, nervioso, porque se daba cuenta lo que buscaba el espadachín, y no se sentía con ganas de eso.

No se sentía capaz de darle lo que Zoro parecía estar reclamándole. Una parte de él quería sentir los dedos de Roronoa recorriéndole entero, pero otra parte, con mucho más peso, no podía contra la idea de que el espadachín tocase heridas muy recientes.

Sanji no sabía cómo explicarlo. Y aunque habría sabido cómo, no hubiera tenido el valor de vencer su orgullo y confesarlo.

Sentía asco, no hacia el trato de Zoro, no hacia lo que podían llegar a hacer juntos esa noche. Sanji sentía asco hacia sí mismo.

Recién reparaba en que no sólo le repugnaba su propia persona, sino que estaba profundamente enojado consigo mismo; por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para evitar la humillación de Fullbody. Él era un hombre, uno fuerte, y jamás dejaba ni dejaría que nadie le doblegase, de esa ni de ninguna otra forma.

Así que al asco que sentía hacia sí mismo, esa animadversión, se fundía con el enojo, traduciéndose en un hondo rechazo hacia todo lo bueno que Zoro podía darle. Esa noche y toda la vida.

No se conocían tanto como creían, así que era hasta cierto punto normal y previsible que la comunicación fallase si ninguno de los dos —en especial Sanji— abría la boca para decir lo que pensaba y sentía.

Por eso Roronoa tomó ese rechazo como lo que era. Lo dejó en paz, le quitó las manos de la cintura y se apartó lo suficiente como para poder observarlo de arriba abajo. Sanji se acomodó nervioso la camisa y exhaló un suspiro de sentido hartazgo, perdiendo luego la mirada. Le daba una retorcida y extraña culpa mirarlo a los ojos.

—Debí esperarlo de ti —fue lo único que dijo Zoro antes de volver a tomar la escalinata en dirección al puesto de vigilancia.

Sanji lo dejó ir, ¿qué sentido tenía detenerlo? ¿Qué podía explicarle? No quería tampoco. ¿Humillarse más? No, gracias. Él no estaba para eso.

Tiempo al tiempo, se había sentido raro en los brazos de Roronoa, y no porque estuvieran sobrios. Todo era muy reciente, hacia poco tiempo habían vuelto del encierro… Si Roronoa tenía paciencia, el cocinero se lo retribuiría, pero que no lo presionara, porque no saldría nada bueno de todo eso.

Experimentó, eso sí, unas irrefrenables ganas de ir corriendo tras él, arrojarse en sus brazos, llorar y pedirle que lo cuidase mucho, siempre. Pero, Oh, Dios, era Sanji. No haría eso, ni siquiera se atrevía a confesárselo a su alma, menos que menos sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo.

Era un pensamiento que le desconcertaba… saber que la presencia de Zoro en su vida le daba paz y protección.

No quería nada de eso, él no lo había pedido, pero si estaba ¿por qué desecharlo? Encendió un nuevo cigarrillo… demasiadas emociones en un corto lapso. La imagen de Fullbody, extrañamente, se había quedado adherida a su mente como si fuera pegamento. La actitud de Zoro esa noche le había revolucionado por dentro, le había demostrado cuánto necesitaba establecer un lazo con él.

Porque claro, para Sanji no fue muy distinto. En ese entonces estuvo a punto de contarle uno de sus recuerdos más privados y dormidos, uno que ni siquiera lo había compartido con Zeff. Eso, algo tenía que significar, ¿verdad? No era un detalle menor.

Insólitamente con el espadachín se sentía seguro de ser quién era, de ser franco con sus emociones. Si bien en un pasado jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hubiera demostrado debilidad ante Zoro, durante el encierro no sólo mostró una faceta más humana, sino que se mostró dispuesto a confesarle todo eso que guardaba.

Le costaba tanto abrirse a la gente. Porque sí, podía ser social, podía ser un chico alegre, podía piropear a todas las mujeres y hablar sin parar por horas, pero era de la clase de persona que ante la típica pregunta de "cómo estás" contesta con el sempiterno "bien", aunque no fuera así.

Para esa clase de persona, encontrar un confidente como Zoro es un alivio, una descarga que asusta por no estar acostumbrado. Porque en el fondo y de manera muy estúpida —o prejuiciosa si se prefiere— siempre pensó que una mujer lograría sacar a flote todo eso, que con una mujer compartiría sus miedos y sus lágrimas. No con un hombre, menos que menos con Roronoa Zoro.

Pero ya… el espadachín se había ido hecho una furia, y conociendo su carácter engreído, no le volvería a dirigir la palabra hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Que no, Zoro no era un tipo rencoroso, pero como todos en esa tripulación, tenía orgullo. Y Sanji sabía que un poco se lo había pisoteado. Desde ya… para Zoro dar ese primer paso había sido bestial.

Era tarde para el arrepentimiento. Sanji tiró el cigarro por la borda y se preparó para ir a dormir.

…

Al otro día, la idea de que para Sanji siempre había sido un juego, acabó por desesperarlo. Necesitaba ocupar la mente en otra cosa que no fuera en encontrarle explicaciones al comportamiento tan bastardo del cocinero.

Así que la pobre víctima del día fue Tashigi. La muchacha apenas había terminado de desayunar que Roronoa ya la estaba esperando afuera para comenzar con el primer enfrentamiento del día. El primero de muchos.

La teniente tuvo ganas de quejarse y reclamar, pero comprendía dos cosas, una: que era parte del juego. Ella había perdido la primera vez y ahora tenía que tragarse los reproches; y la otra, quizás más relevante, es que se daba cuenta de que Zoro estaba extraño.

Prácticamente no lo conocía, pero había indicios en la manera de guardar silencio y en la saña impresa en cada estocada, que le daban la pauta a Tashigi de que el espadachín no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Intentó seguirle el ritmo, pero fue demasiado. Esa noche acabó molida, literalmente. El brazo le dolía horrores y tan sólo bañarse había sido un bálsamo para su maltratado cuerpo. La idea de que a Roronoa podía afectarle algo, intranquilizaba a la mujer.

Bueno, después de todo Zoro era humano, podía verse afectado por muchas cosas, podía tener un mal día.

La curiosidad no le permitía dormir. Pese a estar cansada, la imagen del espadachín, con un semblante entre serio y agobiado, no abandonaba su mente impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

Ilusa, creía que el cansancio físico sería oportuno en esa ocasión. Que podría dormir relajadamente como un bebé.

Luego de dar vueltas en el tatami improvisado, se levantó. Como casi todas las noches caminó hasta la cubierta y se recargó en la baranda a contemplar el mar.

Curioso fue para el espadachín, quien podía verla desde el puesto de vigilancia, que la muchacha se hubiera colocado en el lugar favorito de Sanji para fumar y mirar el mar.

Tomó a Wado Ichimonji y bajó con decisión la larga escalinata. Sigiloso como un gato, la teniente no advirtió su presencia hasta que los pasos de Roronoa no hicieron rechinar la madera.

—Ni lo sueñes, Roronoa —dijo ella antes de que el espadachín soltase prenda alguna.

—Vamos, ponte en guardia.

—¿Puedo saber qué te ocurre? —preguntó mortificada.

—Nada, quiero entrenar, ¿qué tiene eso de raro? ¿Me tiene que pasar algo? —Zoro se guardó la sorpresa de que incluso alguien como Tashigi, con quien no tenía una relación, se hubiera dado cuenta de su turbulento estado.

—Estás raro —dijo Tashigi más calma, estudiando el rostro del espadachín con un semblante reflexivo.

—No me conoces, no asegures si no sabes —Fue tajante y algo prepotente, como siempre solía ser cuando se dirigía a ella.

Tashigi suspiró con exageración.

—No, es cierto… no te conozco —caviló, sin hacerse demasiado drama al respecto.

No era algo que le quitase el sueño, aunque admitía que le daba curiosidad comprender las razones de que alguien como Roronoa estuviese en la tripulación de Luffy.

Comprendía lo que el cocinero había querido decirle. Zoro no estaba al lado de ese capitán porque sí. Pese a su carácter despreocupado, _Mugiwara no Luffy_ parecía tener un criterio para elegir a su tripulación.

—En guardia —volvió a reclamar él, ante la pasividad de la teniente.

—No —se negó rotundamente—, déjame en paz Roronoa, estoy molida, es de noche… es hora de dormir. Y tú deberías estar vigilando —señaló el puesto de vigilancia, a lo alto. —Deberías cumplir tus funciones.

—Sé perfectamente cómo cumplir mis funciones, y te recuerdo que mientras permanezcas en este barco harás lo que yo quiero —lo último sonó como lo diría el Zoro de su infancia, ese pequeñín testarudo que le insistía a Kuina una y otra vez para enfrentarse.

—Oh —rió—, hay un límite, Roronoa —lo miró con mala cara—Eres peor que un crío, qué agotador —cerró los ojos, saturada.

Pero lejos de esperar una queja o una insistencia, Zoro guardó silencio. Hubo algo en el gesto de la teniente, o en la forma de decir eso último que le recordó excesivamente a su amiga de la infancia.

—Y ahora te quedas callado —algo similar a una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara—¿Qué pasa? —Ya no sonaba tan áspera como antes, había cierto tinte conciliador en sus palabras, pese a que su mirada seguía siendo acusadora y un poco despreciativa.

—Vamos —antes de que Tashigi se quejara de nuevo, agregó—, te doy una nueva oportunidad —continuó con un sarcasmo insultante—, si me ganas te doy a Wado Ichimonji.

—Mentira —farfulló ella cruzándose de brazos y recargando la espada contra la baranda—, por empezar, estoy cansada Roronoa, así que no podría ganarle ni a un niño de cinco años con un bo. En segundo lugar, sé perfectamente que nunca me darás a Wado Ichimonji.

Algo en el tono de voz de la teniente, le dio a pensar a Roronoa que estaba más al tanto de la historia de esa katana de lo que le gustaba sospechar.

—¿Te das por vencida? —provocó.

—No, simplemente que me ya harté de ti —admitió, yéndose de espalda—, quédate con tu katana, ya no me interesa.

—¿Y toda tu filosofía? No sabía que… —comenzó a decir, con ironía punzante—tus principios eran tan canjeables —emuló las palabras que hubiera dedicado la teniente la primera vez que pisó el Thousand Sunny.

Tashigi viró para clavarle la mirada. Espadachín idiota, que no se daba cuenta de nada; por ejemplo, de lo mucho que le costaba dejar de lado su filosofía al comprender que a veces algunos objetos tienen dueños indiscutibles. El One Piece es del Rey de los Piratas, Wado Ichimonji es de Roronoa Zoro. Tan claro como la luna es luna, y el sol es sol.

De repente una idea se instaló en la cabeza de la mujer. No conocía en nada a Roronoa, cierto, pero ¿y si esa era su gran oportunidad? Podía volver a la marina sin desentrañar el misterio que de repente ese espadachín se había vuelto para ella, o al revés, descubrir que había detrás de esa hosca actitud.

Ese parecía ser el momento ideal, porque algo en los ojos de Roronoa le decía que estaba más predispuesto que nunca a mostrarse como era.

Esos detalles a una mujer no se le escapaban: Zoro estaba sensible, por algo. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Te propongo un nuevo trato —Le dijo al espadachín, quien arqueó una ceja—, si tú ganas… yo te dejo en paz —al ver la sonrisa socarrona de incredulidad, aclaró—: no, de verdad te lo digo: vuelvo a la marina y hago de cuenta que no existes. Si te cruzo, serás invisible para mí.

—¿Y si tú ganas?

—Me contarás por qué es tan especial para ti esa katana.

Roronoa cambió el semblante a uno extraño, que no era de contrariedad o reflexión; estaba contemplando las ventajas y desventajas. Por donde veía, salía ganando él.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Si se ve que el cocinero no sabe mantener la boca cerrada. —Pestañeó, perdiendo la mirada a la madera del suelo.

En ese gesto de sumisión poco habitual en alguien como Roronoa, Tashigi alcanzó a comprender apenas, y especialmente cuando nombró al "cocinero", que algo relacionado a él, era lo que le estaba afectando.

—No, no me dijo mucho. No me dijo nada, a decir verdad.

—Bien —asintió—, es un buen trato. —Quizás porque ambos sabían que él iba a ganar.

Tashigi se perdió un rato por la escotilla que conducía al cuarto de las chicas. Zoro por un instante creyó que lo dejaría plantado, pero enseguida comprendió que ella, a diferencia de él, no vivía con su katana encima.

La teniente desenfundó sintiendo el peso de la espada; tenía los músculos agotados y blandirla fue todo un suplicio. Roronoa lo sabía, por eso, tomando una prudencial distancia la estudió con calma y esperó a que Tashigi diera el primer paso.

Las espadas chocaron una, dos, tres veces. La teniente se mosqueó al notar lo fácil que se lo estaba dejando, así que replicó.

—Pelea enserio, Roronoa, porque yo no tendré piedad.

Zoro sonrió de medio lado. No era caridad lo suyo, es que si se movía a complacencia acabaría el encuentro en dos segundos, y así sería aburrido.

La mujer lo miró entre cejas, pensó en gritarle lo insultante que era para ella esa misericordia, y hubiera pagado por saber qué cruzaba la mente del espadachín, pero en el ir y venir de las espadas, Tashigi no tenía tiempo para hablar.

De repente, Zoro hizo un movimiento precipitado y alocado: se colocó a merced de la teniente, dando un rápido paso hacia el frente y quedando con el filo de la katana en el cuello. Tashigi paró la estocada justo a tiempo. Acaso, ¿estaba loco?

—¡Roronoa, ¿qué haces?

Y se suponía que ella no le tendría piedad, se dijo el espadachín, y dicho pensamiento se tradujo en una nueva media sonrisa socarrona.

Antes de soltar a Wado Ichimonji y tomar en su lugar la cintura de la teniente, con la otra mano sostuvo firmemente la muñeca que tenía la katana y la atrajo hacia sí.

Para cuando Tashigi quiso darse cuenta de las intenciones de Roronoa, ya era demasiado tarde; sentía los dientes del bastardo apresando sus labios, y tembló al darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería corresponder ese beso.

Una lucha interna dio comienzo; mientras una parte de ella trataba de explicarse qué era lo que estaba pasando, la otra cedía lentamente ante el pirata.

Haberse visto, hasta qué punto Roronoa podía humillarla de mil maneras distintas. Porque reconocer que ansiaba más de Zoro, era un golpe bajo para su ego. Era como reconocerse vencida de nuevo.

Le ordenó a su cuerpo no reaccionar, pero más intentaba evitarlo, menos lo conseguía. Finalmente, sus brazos se movieron enredándose en el cuello de Roronoa y sus labios se entreabrieron permitiendo la osada irrupción.

Eso fue lo que Zoro necesitó para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, a la necesidad de sentir el calor humano. La aferró al punto del dolor, arrastrándola… Tashigi quiso replicar cuando sintió el trato grosero del espadachín, reclamar que sus manos estaban metiéndose en donde no debían, pero… no podía hablar, ni tampoco pensar, mucho menos quería evitar lo que estaba pasando. Roronoa era como un volcán, como un huracán que arrasaba con todo. La fuerza de la naturaleza, aunada en una sola persona.

Se dejó llevar al darse cuenta de que no podía luchar contra la corriente. Se dejó conducir rumbo al puesto de vigilancia a seguir lo que Zoro no pensaba dejar a medias.

Tashigi sólo pudo encomendarse a Dios y _que fuera lo que_ kami _quisiera_.

…

Poco a poco todos empezaban a despertar, como si fueran invocados por el aroma que provenía de la cocina. En ella, Robin le hacía compañía al cocinero mientras bebía una segunda taza de café. Nami entró ignorando el baboseo habitual del rubio para preguntar sorprendida:

—¿Y Tashigi? Creí que ya estaba aquí —Había estado buscándola para comentarle que le tomaría unos días más llegar a la isla, dado que el clima no había favorecido la navegación y, por lo visto, tampoco pensaba cooperar en los días venideros salvo que el viento cambiase su curso.

—No pasó la noche en el cuarto —fue la respuesta de la arqueóloga. Observó disimuladamente la reacción de Sanji, como si esperase que sus palabras tuvieran algún efecto en él.

El cocinero frunció el ceño y siguió batiendo los huevos; pero de inmediato dejó la fuente de lado. Secándose la mano con un trapo balbuceó algo que a duras penas entendieron las dos:

—Iré a buscarla para decirle que en poco estará listo el desayuno.

No era necesario, cierto, pero creía saber dónde estaba y necesitaba corroborarlo, así que salió de la cocina. Por el ojo de buey Nami vio como subía los peldaños del puesto de vigilancia.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, le pareció prudente golpear, pero en su interior excusaba el atropello en la irrefutable excusa de que no tenía por qué hacerlo. El puesto de vigilancia no era el baño ni un cuarto personal.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió, reparó en que por lo menos —por respeto a la dama presente— debería haber advertido de su intromisión. Tashigi terminó de colocarse con prisa y torpeza la camiseta blanca sin mangas, que llevaba a modo de piyama desde la noche anterior. Por suerte ya había comenzado a vestirse desde antes y no la encontró sin pantalones.

—Lo siento —dijo el cocinero, mirando a la muchacha y de inmediato al espadachín, quien todavía dormía o simulaba hacerlo.

Sanji mejor que nadie sabía que Zoro era dormilón, pero al mismo tiempo muy sensible al ruido y al peligro. Como las fieras, parecía dormir siempre con un ojo abierto.

Sin embargo Zoro no mostró intenciones de revelar si en verdad estaba dormido o no. Sanji notó además, que estaba desnudo. No se inmutó por eso. Volvió a mirar a la teniente, quien avergonzada lo observaba a él como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón por algo hecho. Sanji decidió aligerarle el peso: le regaló una amplia sonrisa cerrando los ojos por un breve intervalo, exageradamente complaciente.

—Venía a avisarles que ya está el desayuno. No te tardes, Luffy no te dejará nada.

—G-gracias… —alcanzó a decir Tashigi antes de que el cocinero desapareciera por la escotilla.

—Ah, por cierto —hizo una breve pausa, mirando disimuladamente una última vez al espadachín—Nami te buscaba.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Zoro abrió un ojo. Vio a Tashigi ya vestida, pero sin intenciones de moverse. Lucía avergonzada, y no era para menos. Una mujer como ella no era chica de una sola noche. Estaba tan inmersa en su trabajo y filosofía que nunca les había dado lugar a los hombres, al menos no más de la estrictamente necesaria. Una sola vez tuvo una pareja; un marine con quien hacía el servicio, pero acabó por cortar lazos cuando se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones eran distintas.

Ella vivía por y para su trabajo, no tenía tiempo para perder con cuentos de hadas y princesas. Quizás porque una parte de ella no creía en el amor. Y por eso sabía, mejor que nadie, que lo que había pasado ahí no tenía nada que ver con ese sentimiento.

Asimismo no entendía cómo podía haberse comportado de esa forma tan libertina. Pues admitía que Zoro no la había violado, ella quiso… tal vez porque Roronoa había sido demasiado impetuoso como para darle lugar a reflexionar y reparar en lo que estaban haciendo, quizás por el simple hecho de que ella también era humana y tenía necesidades como cualquier otra persona.

Irrefutable era que no abundaban hombres de la talla de Roronoa Zoro.

Sonrió apenas, algo pícara y divertida con ese pensamiento. Pero la voz del espadachín le hizo sobresaltar.

—¿De qué te sonríes?

—¡Roronoa! —exclamó ella replegándose contra la madera.

—No seas tan asustadiza.

—No lo soy —objetó, acomodándose en un tic nervioso los lentes.

Un breve silencio se apoderó de ambos. Tashigi bajó la vista a la madera tratando de no reparar demasiado en la desnudez del hombre, hasta incluso pensó en exigirle que se vistiera de una buena vez, pero no hizo falta, porque Zoro empezó a hacerlo con una calma exasperante.

—Ayer… —murmuró la teniente tratando de mirarlo a los ojos—Ayer a la noche… ¿quién ganó?

Roronoa alzó los hombros, y luego de reflexionar al respecto, respondió:

—Fue un empate técnico.

—Entonces… ¿no me vas a contar sobre esa katana?

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Porque quiero conocerte.

Zoro suspiró y decidió resumir el tema, porque no le apetecía hablar con ella de ese asunto tan personal:

—Era de una amiga… una amiga de la infancia —aclaró—, ella murió. Fin de la historia.

Tashigi frunció el ceño, muy molesta por la reticencia del espadachín. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó frente a la escotilla.

—No te dejaré ir hasta que me cuentes más —aclaró, firme y decidida.

Zoro volvió a suspirar, para de inmediato entornar su único ojo. Era terca cuando se lo proponía.

—Hicimos una promesa —realizó un sonido gutural de profunda incomodidad.

Tashigi entendió sin necesidad de más y, cerrando los ojos, acabó por ceder.

—Está bien, no me cuentes si no quieres. Ha de ser algo muy personal —reconoció.

—Lo es…

La chica salió del sitio y se puso de pie para irse, pero la voz de Roronoa detuvo sus pasos.

—Tú… me recuerdas a ella.

Tashigi lo miró con curiosidad, se sentó en el suelo otra vez y esperó a que siguiera hablando. Recordaba que algo así le había gritado una vez, en uno de sus tantos encontronazos.

—¿En qué?

—En casi todo —fue la respuesta del espadachín. —Físicamente, porque en cuanto a destreza… —hizo un mohín gracioso—… yo nunca pude ganarle.

—¡Ey! —Apretó los puños, furibunda—¡Si me ganas es porque… porque eres un hombre, un hombre siempre…!

—¿Ves? —Remarcó, silenciándola—Ella decía cosas parecidas —una sonrisa nostálgica pobló su cara. Pero de inmediato se obligó a adoptar una postura más circunspecta y arisca—Ya… el cocinero seguro que abrió su bocaza, así que no sé para qué quieres que te cuente.

—Por cierto —dijo ella, sin saber si era correcto mencionarlo o no—, vino a avisarnos que ya estaba el desayuno.

Zoro se rascó la nuca y se puso de pie.

—Ya lo sé…

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo con calma y cierta duda, como si temiera ser demasiado entrometida.

—Si es lo que creo que vas a preguntar, no. No me preguntes nada.

Tashigi lo miró entre cejas.

—Bueno, aunque no te guste te lo voy a preguntar igual —desafió, pero si bien abrió la boca decidida no se animó a seguir hablando.

Es que no sabía muy bien cómo hacer la pregunta. Después de todo eran conjeturas suyas, impresiones.

—¿Y? —apremió el espadachín mientras se colocaba las katana a la cintura.

—Nada, es que… noté que el cocinero te… te quiere mucho —No estaba muy segura de que esa fuera la expresión correcta.

Perdió la mirada hacia un costado y parpadeó nerviosa.

—Oh, sí… no sabes, somos como hermanos —ironizó.

Las palabras de Tashigi le causaron tanta sorpresa y espanto, que carcajeó levemente de los nervios.

—Y se ve que tú también.

—No nos conoces —dijo de manera sumamente adusta, revelando cuánto le molestaba que tocara ese tema—, no sabes nada de nosotros, así que no opines.

—Sólo digo lo que veo —replicó con dureza.

—Consíguete lentes nuevos, entonces.

—Qué carácter Roronoa, en verdad eres desagradable —sintió el ligero golpeteo de la mano del espadachín en su brazo, instándola a salir del camino.

—Muévete, que quiero bajar.

—Desgraciado —farfulló, haciéndose a un lado.

—Ah —advirtió Roronoa antes de bajar—, te recomendaría que no creas en todo lo que diga Sanji.

—¿Por qué? A mí me pareció sincero.

Muy bien, eso había sido suficiente para acaparar toda la atención del espadachín. La observó con recelo, más tarde miró el suelo y luego en dirección a la cocina, para volver a reparar en la sonrisita superada de la muchacha.

—¿Qué… qué te dijo ese cocinero de cuarta sobre mí?

—Ja, ahora te importa. —Tashigi sabía que había logrado su cometido.

—¡No es eso! ¡Es que… ese idiota habla mucho y…! —se rascó la cabeza.

—No me dijo nada en concreto, pero tampoco hace falta que diga algo para que me dé cuenta —En su tono había obviedad. —Tendrías que haber visto su cara de hace unos minutos —agregó, en referencia al momento incómodo de encontrarlo a los dos en esa situación. —Lucía decepcionado, dolido, molesto.

—Claro —satirizó. —Porque él no estaba en mi lugar. Créeme: se muere de ganas de hacerte lo mismo. A ti o a cualquier mujer.

—No lo creo —negó reflexiva. Sabía que Sanji coqueteaba con ella, como lo hacía con las otras dos mujeres, pero con Zoro era distinto. Era distinto de una manera que no sabía precisar, en las miradas, en la forma de hablarle y de rozarle—Me di cuenta por la manera en la que me habló de ti… —soltó una risita—Era como una mujer enamorada resaltando las perfectas cualidades de su amor.

—¿Estás idiota? Hablamos de Sanji —Roronoa mejor que nadie sabía que el cocinero sería incapaz de tirarle flores a él.

—Ya sabes —naturalizó, divertida al ver al espadachín en una evidente situación embarazosa—, se le veía el brillo en los ojos y la sonrisita boba cada vez que mencionaba tu nombre…

—Eso era porque hablaba contigo. La sonrisa boba él ya la tiene patentada, y si le ves baba en la comisura de los labios es porque Nami anda sin sostén por el Sunny. Ahora —apuró—, déjame en paz, no quiero arruinarme la mañana hablando de él contigo.

Y cerró la escotilla de un golpe obligándole a Tashigi a reservarse las tremendas ganas que tenía de insultarlo por maleducado y poco cordial. Pero de inmediato sonrió escuetamente, porque a sus ojos Zoro era muy tonto y transparente.

En ningún momento el espadachín negó sus sentimientos hacia Sanji, ni se mostró excesivamente molesto con la idea de que ella viera un romance donde —según palabras de Zoro— no había.

…

—Ah —terció Luffy con emoción al ver a Tashigi entrar por la puerta de la cocina—La chica de humo.

Era su manera para resumir el "la teniente del tipo del humo", porque además de ser _cansadoramente_ largo, tendía a olvidarse su rango, y no le gustaba decir "subordinada", porque la palabra le parecía rara. Si bien más fácil era llamarla por su nombre.

—Yohohoho —rió Brook— "la chica de humo", suena al nombre de una canción —enseguida tomó la libreta de anotaciones del cocinero y garabateó en la hoja.

—Sanji ha estado defendiendo tu desayuno del hambre voraz del capitán, llegas a tiempo —dijo Franky haciendo una pose.

—Gracias —dijo ella aceptando el plato que le daba el rubio, no pudo sostenerle la mirada, aunque intuía que de hacerlo, se encontraría con una sonrisa.

—Mira —dijo Nami, extendiendo el mapa sobre la mesa y, de paso, sobre el plato de Usopp. El tirador la miró con mala cara, pero no replicó y en cambio rescató su porción. —Estaremos en la isla dentro de tres días. Creí que para mañana al amanecer estaríamos allí, pero el viento ha estado muy tranquilo. Por lo visto, eso va a cambiar, porque hubo una fuerte tormenta al sudoeste, así que el viento llegará para hoy a la noche y ya tomaremos un buen ritmo.

—Por mí está bien —tranquilizó la teniente sentándose a la mesa.

Ya no tenía ningún apuro por llegar. Si bien quería volver cuanto antes a sus funciones, no se sentía amenazada en ese barco, y la estadía la podía tomar como unas pequeñas vacaciones.

De repente se reprendió mentalmente al pensar así, porque no podía olvidar que ella era una marine y ellos piratas. Suspiró, y por la puerta entreabierta se asomó el espadachín. Sanji no lo miró, pero se puso a terminar de darle los últimos toques a su plato.

—Zoro —Chopper pareció entrar en sí cuando lo vio, dejando de lado sus libros de medicina—, nada de entrenamiento hoy —reprendió con severidad, pero igualmente dulzura—, ayer fue muy intenso para Tashigi. Necesita descansar o va a terminar con una fatiga muscular impresionante.

—Sí, pobre muchacha —murmuró Sanji, dando la vuelta para darle el desayuno a Zoro. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el único que tenía Roronoa, agregó—: Todo el día, y toda la noche… la vas a matar de cansancio.

—No se preocupen por mí —dijo Tashigi con prisa y torpeza. —Estoy bien, un poco cansada, pero no es para tanto.

Zoro no dijo nada, aceptó el plato sin cortar el contacto visual con el cocinero. Acaso, ¿le estaba reprochando algo? No, Sanji era muy consciente de que no podía increparle nada al espadachín. Si después de todo Tashigi le había dado eso que él no quiso darle.

El cocinero se obligó a guardar un poco de compostura y disimular lo mucho que le molestaba, quizás porque en realidad le dolía, más que molestarle.

Sentía unas imperiosas ganas de decirle muchas cosas a Roronoa, pero no tenía el coraje; ni tampoco había tanta confianza entre ellos como cualquiera supondría después de estar tantos años conviviendo en un barco.

Cuando el rubio volteó se encontró con la escrutadora mirada de la arqueóloga.

—¿Más café, Robin-chan? —Le sonrió, pero en su sonrisa se escondía su padecimiento.

Robin asintió, estirando la taza para que Sanji le sirviera más.

—No falta mucho para que Teniente-san vuelva con los suyos —susurró tan bajo que sólo Sanji pudo oírle. El resto estaba inmerso en el bullicio diario.

El cocinero volvió a regalarle otra sonrisa, pero esta fue fugaz y con cierto tinte nervioso. No dijo nada, porque la capacidad empática de la arqueóloga lo había dejado mudo de asombro. Era cierto: Tashigi muy pronto dejaría el barco y todo volvería a la calma.

Se decía que se sentía así porque la presencia de la dama había revolucionado la rutina del Sunny, pero una vez que ella no estuviera, él volvería a las peleas habituales con Zoro. Sí, tarde o temprano todo se acomodaría en su debido lugar.

El problema radicaba en que Sanji no estaba muy seguro de querer que todo volviera a ser como antes.

…

Por ese día Zoro dejó en paz a Tashigi, quien pasó más rato con la tripulación. Escuchó la nueva canción de Brook, después de que este le insistiera con que le diera su opinión, y cosechó junto a Nami sus mandarinas, mientras el capitán se las comía argumentando que él también quería cooperar.

Cerca del mediodía decidió darle una mano al cocinero, y aunque le costó muchísimo mostrarse natural con él, la presencia de Usopp le ayudó. Y mientras escuchaba sus historias, y las acotaciones divertidas de Sanji, desprestigiando las mentiras del tirador, descubrió que era un grupo más unido de lo que aparentaba ser a simple vista.

A la hora de la siesta se acercó a Robin para preguntarle si tenía libros sobre katana. Llevaba varios días sin leer y ya se sentía al borde de un colapso mental. No, Robin no tenía libros sobre katana, pero sí sobre obras interesantes, además de novelas. Así que Tashigi se contentó con leer algo recomendado por la mujer.

Más tarde, Franky les hizo una demostración de la nueva arma. El detalle de que un pirata estuviera revelando un arma secreta a un marine le hizo caer en la cuenta de lo muy despreocupados que eran, y de lo cómodos que se sentían con ella.

—¡Ey, chica de humo! ¡Ven a probar! —instó Luffy, al verla apartada del grupo que observaba maravillado el nuevo aparato. Una especie de cañón muy liviano, de fácil manejo y de largo alcance.

Zoro, a un costado, dijo lo que la teniente había pensado segundos antes:

—Se supone que no deberíamos revelarle al enemigo nuestras técnicas de combate.

—Ah, cállate, marimo. Nosotros confiamos en Tashigi —terció Sanji.

—¡Eso! —bramó Chopper—Tashigi ahora es una de las nuestras. ¿No, capitán?

—Pues… —Luffy se rascó la cabeza—Debería preguntarle al tipo del humo si me la da. —Se cruzó de brazos, enseriándose—Porque a mí no me gusta que me quiten nakama's. —Y el resto lo sabía.

Las pocas veces que había ocurrido algo así, los _ladrones de nakama_ la habían pasado muy mal con Luffy.

—No, no —aclaró Tashigi poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta el aparato—, yo soy marine.

—¡No importa, hazte pirata! —Propuso Usopp como si fuera lo más natural y esperado del mundo—¡No es malo ser pirata!

—Yo soy marine —reiteró con convicción y orgullo de lo que era—, y lo seguiré siendo. Pero no se preocupen, prometo no contar nada sobre esta arma.

Nami, Franky, Robin y Brook entendían lo que eso significaba. Que no dejaban de ser enemigos, que si algún día llegaban a cruzarse de nuevo, ella no dejaría de ser lo que era, por mucho que su visión hacia ellos hubiera cambiado. Claro que podía hacerse la distraída, y en cuyo caso mirar para otro lado o hacer de cuenta que no los había visto.

Chopper parecía muy entristecido con la idea, Tashigi le caía bien y se había encariñado con ella, especialmente porque era una buena compañía a la hora de preparar medicina.

Y en contraste con la indiferencia del resto respecto al rumbo que tomaba esa forzosa interacción, Zoro y Sanji lucían extrañamente relajados frente al irrefutable hecho de que todo volvería a ser como antes.

…

Los días transcurrieron con aparente calma. Sanji y Zoro no se dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera para entablar una de sus tantas luchas diarias por nimiedades. Roronoa ahora pasaba más tiempo con la teniente. Entrenando, por supuesto.

Y cuando no entrenaba con ella, en los pequeños momentos de receso para recuperar energías, se quedaban sentados en el suelo, espalda con espalda, degustando uno de los jugos de Sanji. No hablaban, y si lo hacían, se daban cuenta de lo mucho que les costaba ser naturales entre sí.

En apariencias ellos sólo podían hablar y relacionarse a través de sus katana. Ese era su lenguaje.

Sanji los espiaba disimuladamente, o lo mucho que podía serlo con Robin en la cocina. Es que le llamaba la atención y buscaba indicios, algo que le permitiera dormir tranquilo. Saber de una condenada vez si había perdido la camaradería con Zoro para siempre. Si le quedaba resignarse y rendirse ante la idea de que ellos eran por completo dos desconocidos; ya ni siquiera compañeros en una misma tripulación.

Era raro. De sentirse tan en unión con él, de experimentar esa confianza durante su encierro, a pasar a tener días en los que ni siquiera se saludaban por mera cortesía. La distancia parecía ser cada vez más amplia, la brecha era cada vez _más_ amplia. Y sabía que quien lo distanciaba de Zoro, no era otro que él. Tashigi no tenía la culpa de nada. Era él y su incapacidad para ser sincero con sus propias emociones. Era él quien distanciaba a Zoro.

Como siempre.

…

El día comenzaba a clarear lentamente. Los marines habían elegido esa hora porque suponían que sólo el vigía estaría montando guardia. Pero ni eso: Zoro dormía a sus anchas, en el cuervo.

Sanji llevaba un buen rato despierto y encerrado en la cocina. Harto de dar vueltas en la litera se levantó para empezar a preparar el desayuno con más calma que la habitual.

Para cuando la primera bala de cañón golpeó el Sunny, Usopp desgraciadamente estaba despierto. Desgraciadamente porque explotó muy cerca de él, en el baño de los chicos. Aturdiéndole y lastimándole los tímpanos. Astillas volaron por todos lados antes de que pudiera gritar "¡Nos atacan!"

En un segundo, Luffy estuvo en la cubierta, y a su lado, Robin. Sanji salió de la cocina, mirando hacia el puesto de vigilancia.

¡Se suponía que tenía que estar vigilando, maldito marimo dormilón!

Aunque quiso gritarle, no tuvo tiempo. Una nueva bala se dirigía a ellos, pero fue repelida por el "fuusen" del capitán. El Sunny se bamboleó de lado a lado al recibir otro impacto desde la popa. Nami, todavía dormida, trató de espabilarse, y con Franky buscaron alguna corriente o vía de escape.

—¡Es la marina! —dijo Chopper, asistiendo a un aturdido Usopp.

Esa palabra pareció despertar a la marine de su letargo. Tashigi se acercó a la baranda, haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones de Brook respecto a lo peligroso que era exponerse así, y se paró en lo más alto que pudo, para agitar los brazos dando un claro mensaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chica de humo, LOL. Hit musical de mi juventud (?)


	6. Chapter 6

El ataque pareció cesar ante la señal que hacía la teniente. En ese momento Tashigi dio la vuelta y preguntó:

—¡¿Tienen una bandera blanca?

—No, ¿para qué? —Luffy alzó los hombros. La bandera que él tenía, con la calavera y el sombreo de paja, le gustaba como era.

—No vamos a mostrar rendición —dijo un recién llegado Zoro, sorprendiendo al grupo. Había aparecido de la nada como un fantasma.

—¡No se trata de eso, Roronoa… es simplemente para que no tiren a matar! —Tashigi no se explicaba su propia desesperación, la necesidad que le había nacido muy de golpe y en lo más recóndito por evitar que algunos de los Mugiwara resultara herido.

—¡Pero una bandera blanca simboliza rendición! —Explicó Usopp ya recuperado, con energía y convicción—¡En ese caso, tendríamos que entregarnos!

—¡¿Y desde cuando los piratas tienen códigos? —Tashigi pateó el suelo, furibunda. Como si recién reparase en ese detalle: de que ellos eran orgullosos _piratas_.

—Desde siempre —respondieron todos a coro.

—Pero bueno, una pequeña mentirita no le hace daño a nadie —reflexionó el tirador notando que eran tres los buques y un galeón los que se acercaban cada vez más al Sunny—¿cuántos piratas utilizan trucos sucios?

—Nosotros no somos esa clase de piratas, Usopp —terció Luffy, con extrema seriedad.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se mostró avergonzado.

—No van a disparar a matar si ella está aquí —fue la reflexión de Robin, acertada. Y antes de que Brook pudiera agregar una idea, la voz de Nami interrumpió la calma.

—¡Chicos, agárrense!

Luego de oír aquello, tuvieron que aferrarse de lo que tenían más a mano para evitar caer cuando el Sunny se ladeó. Por un instante creyeron que el barco volcaría como una campana, pero de inmediato se enderezó. Habían esquivado por poco un arrecife de coral.

Las corrientes en esa zona del mar se habían vuelto turbulentas y las olas chocaban con violencia, pero el Sunny —tan imponente— no se inmutaba. Al igual que el galeón, cuya proa estaba cada vez más cerca de la popa del León. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaban rodeados, sin vías de escape.

Una vez que todo volvió a una relativa calma y Luffy se aseguró de que su tripulación estaba entera, Brook soltó su idea:

—Démosle una barca a la señorita teniente —Le hubiera gustado decir "a cambio de que nos muestres sus bragas", pero la situación no ameritaba una apreciación de ese estilo.

—Sí… —Zoro parecía conforme con la idea—que se vaya en una barca, será lo mejor. —No quiso sonar como alguien a quien le urgía la partida de la mujer, simplemente lo suyo era practicidad.

—¿Tenemos una? —Luffy parpadeó, confundido.

Sanji se encogió de hombros, ayudándola a Tashigi a ponerse de pie y a mantener el equilibro.

—¡Franky! —Gritó el espadachín—¡¿Tenemos una barca?

—¡El Mini Merry podría funcionar! —Gritó desde la sala de controles—¡Pero está averiado todavía!

—¿Qué hacemos? ¡Es el Mini Merry! —Lloriqueó Chopper, le resultaba difícil desprenderse de él.

—Es lo mejor —combinó el capitán—, ¿estás de acuerdo? —le habló a Tashigi.

La teniente asintió, y Usopp abrió la boca dispuesto a decir lo que el reno a duras penas podía gesticular.

—¿Te vas a ir así?

Tashigi no respondió. Sabía en su interior que era lo mejor. No podía permitirse desarrollar un lazo tan estrecho y de ese estilo con piratas. Ellos no dejaban de ser lo que eran.

Sí, sin dudas lo ideal era tomar esa barca y alejarse del Sunny. Sin saludar, sin mirar atrás.

Sin esperar a una fiesta de despedida.

Caminó junto a Robin hasta la escalerilla, aguardando a que Franky soltase el Mini Merry. Una vez arriba del pequeño bote, Luffy le habló desde lo alto, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios:

—Mándale mis saludos al tipo del humo.

Tashigi esbozó una muy interna sonrisa. Monkey D. Luffy era un hombre curioso. Se quedó con las palabras que Robin le hubiera dedicado frente a la primera impresión que le había dado ese capitán.

"Luffy es así, no trates de entenderlo".

De golpe lo recordó en Marineford, tratando de llegar al pirata condenado, al hijo de Gold Roger: Portgas D. Ace. Sí… Luffy era un sujeto muy extraño.

Su mirada se posó en cada uno de los tripulantes, elevó la mano saludando al cocinero, guardándose para sí el cumplido: que jamás había comido cosas tan ricas, que jamás un hombre había sido tan atento con ella. Chopper lloraba, desconsoladamente, y por eso le sonrió… porque ella también se había encariñado un poquito con él y a pesar de que tan sólo habían convivido poco más de un mes.

Y cuando su mirada se topó con la de Zoro entendió sin más que era hora de marchar. ¿Por qué las despedidas son tan difíciles a veces? ¿Qué tenían los Mugiwara de especial para hacerlas tan dolorosas?

Al fin entendía las razones por las que los Sombrero de paja eran tan exitosos: no eran sólo piratas. Antes eran hombres y mujeres… espadachines, cocineros, arqueólogos, inventores, carpinteros, músicos, navegantes, médicos. Eran personas.

Unas personas únicas, valía destacar.

No eran amigos, ni nakama's. No había rangos siquiera. Eran como una familia. De repente Tashigi sintió una punzada de celos y envidia, pero de la sana.

—Ya, mujer… —Roronoa cerró los ojos, él también sentía la necesidad de decirle muchas cosas, aunque no sabía concretamente qué, ni cómo decirlas—que se están acercando —apremió.

El contacto visual entre los dos había durado tanto que hasta Luffy reparó en el momento. Tashigi giró y, tomando los remos, se sentó. El bote estaba roto, y eso hacía difícil la navegación. Así que mientras se iba, escuchaba la voz de Nami dándole consejos sobre donde ir y cómo virar.

—¡Espero que te conviertas en el mejor espadachín del mundo, Roronoa! —gritó la marine, ya de espalda y alejándose por la corriente.

Cuando estuvo a mitad de camino, la marina reanudó el ataque. Las balas de los cañones llovían desde todos los flancos. Repelieron el ataque como podían, tratando de darles tiempo a Nami, de que pusiera el barco en un rumbo seguro, y a Franky, de preparar la cola para el Coup de Burst.

—¡Luffy! —La voz inconfundible de su abuelo resonó en el aire—¡Luffy, soy yo… el abuelo! —gritó Garp por el megáfono, para restar dudas.

—¿Abuelo? —Luffy se acercó más a la baranda y agitó un brazo en señal de saludo. No le guardaba rencores por lo de Ace, ya no…

—¡Espero que estés bien!

—¡Sí, abuelo! ¡Tú también!

—¡Me alegra verte entero! —No podía escuchar los gritos de su nieto, ni siquiera alcanzar a distinguirlos, pero eso no importaba—¡Espero que te estés alimentando como corresponde! ¡Bueno…! —espetó dando fin con la conversación—¡Ahora voy a tirar una bala de cañón, ¿vale? Mueran! —dijo con tono afable en un arranque de contradicción con sus acciones.

—¡¿Qué? —Gritaron todos.

Y las balas más grandes comenzaron a golpear el agua alrededor del Sunny. Al arrojarlas con las manos, el blanco era mucho más fácil de alcanzar, y por eso Luffy se quedó viendo a su alrededor los tiros fallidos.

—¡Ya está viejo el viejo! —Luffy estalló en carcajadas—¡Les erró a todas!

Usopp, cerca de él, negó con la cabeza. ¿No se daba cuenta su capitán de que era demasiado evidente? Garp lo hacía apropósito, no estaban tan lejos como para errarle tan feo. ¡Ni siquiera el peor tirador, a esa distancia y con un cañón fallado, podía errarles!

—¡Ups! —Gritó Garp—¡Creo que erré ¿no? Bueno, no importa. Es una derrota más para la marina, Mugiwara, pero esto no quedará así!

A un lado del vicealmirante Smoker se frotó la sien. Ahora entendía por qué su superior había aceptado tan fácilmente su pedido. Después de todo era la excusa y la forma ideal para un viejo abuelo de poder saber qué era de su nieto delincuente.

Smoker no estaba para reclamos, en cuanto vio que Hina corría hacia la escalerilla supo que Tashigi ya estaba a bordo. La ignoró. Sabía que su teniente era fuerte, mostrarle misericordia sería insultante para ella.

—Bonitas vacaciones.

Tashigi frunció el ceño. Le hubiera gustado gritarle a su superior que de vacaciones no tuvieron nada, recordarle que había estado en un barco pirata más de un mes. ¡Que era una marine, mujer! Pero decir algunas de esas cosas sería mentir.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Smoker al ver la mirada extraña que la muchacha le dedicaba.

—Capitán… ¿podríamos… simplemente irnos? —miró hacia un costado, no muy segura de que esa fuera la manera correcta de hacer semejante pedido. Conocía a su superior, y este no dejaba escapar jamás, bajo ningún pretexto a ningún pirata, fuera quien fuera.

De inmediato la chica le presentó sus respetos: irguió la espalda y emulando el saludo militar de la marina, dijo con más firmeza:

—Le solicito, capitán, misericordia para los piratas.

—¡¿Estás…? —Hina no pudo seguir hablando, la mano desubicada de Smoker se lo impidió.

—¿Motivos para llevar a cabo semejante idiotez?

—Me salvaron la vida. Más de una vez.

Smoker suspiró, dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados, y vio a Garp riendo sobre la parte más alta del galeón. No tenía sentido seguir con todo ese circo. Maldición.

—¡Hina indignada! —replicó la mujer enfrentándolo—¡No pensarás…!

—Resígnate, Hina.

—¡Pero…!

—Si no puedes con ellos, únete —murmuró.

Eso hizo él: se resignó una vez más con esa tripulación. Dio la orden de dar la vuelta y volver por donde habían llegado con la excusa de que ya habían logrado su objetivo: recuperar a Tashigi de los _crueles_ y _desalmados_ piratas. Le hizo una seña a su subalterna, llamándola con un dedo, y la condujo hasta su oficina.

Quería escucharlo de su boca, quería saberlo todo sobre los Mugiwara. Que un mes no es poco tiempo. Tashigi le contó con el mayor lujo posible y tratando de no mostrar simpatía hacia los Mugiwara, el trato que recibió y cómo fueron sus días. Pero Smoker, de esa conversación, no sacó nada en limpio. Es decir: no descubrió nada que no supiera ya de esa tripulación.

…

Durante esa semana el recuerdo de Tashigi permaneció en el aire. Poco después, alguien solía nombrarla, casi siempre Chopper, pero con el tiempo lograron volver a la rutina de siempre. Bueno, la gran mayoría, porque tanto Zoro como Sanji parecían estar a la deriva.

Era evidente que ya nada podría ser como antes. Sin embargo el cocinero volvía a decirse que tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer volver al trato del pasado. Admitía, sí, que extrañaba las peleas sinsentido con el espadachín.

La tensión volvía a acumularse, en grandes dosis, y ya no tenían cómo descargarla. Para Zoro era difícil lidiar con eso. Tashigi ya no estaba para entrenar, y Sanji se mostraba reticente. Ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo cuando le hablaba.

Fue una tarde en la que encerrado en su cocina —como siempre— a Sanji se le ocurrió una idea. Podía funcionar; de hecho, conociéndolo como lo conocía a Zoro, seguramente funcionaría.

Durante ese tiempo, el espadachín había escapado a su obligación de lavar los trastos, cambiando de lugares con alguno de sus nakama. Obviamente que él, a su vez, daba algo. Así que solía hacer doble turno de vigía, mientras que en la cocina alguien realizaba la labor de ayudarlo a Sanji con la limpieza dos días seguidos.

Esa vez no lo permitió. Salió de la cocina y caminó hasta al mástil, en cuyos pies Zoro dormitaba.

—A ver si dejas de hacer el vago… —exigió de malos modos.

—¿Eh? —gruñó el espadachín, abriendo los ojos.

Al principio se sorprendió de ver que Sanji le dirigía la palabra, y por eso no pudo agregar nada.

—Que hoy te toca lavar los platos, te guste o no.

—Cambié turnos con Chopper otra vez.

—Me vale. Lavarás los platos —demandó—No puedes hacer doble turno de vigía, siempre te quedas dormido. Te recuerdo que la otra vez la marina…

—¡Ah, ya cállate cocinero!

—Después de la cena, los platos —volvió a exigir.

—Tú a mí no me das órdenes.

Robin, desde el ojo de buey, presenció la escena. Era entre gracioso y triste al ver los intentos fútiles del cocinero por lograr acercarse un poco más a su nakama. Era demasiado palpable el distanciamiento. Y por eso se encargó de tener una delicada plática con cada uno de sus nakamas.

A la semana de esa corta interacción con Sanji, Zoro no supo porqué, pero nadie estuvo dispuesto a hacerle el cambio de siempre. Y a Sanji desde ya que no se lo podía pedir.

Para mal en peor el maldito cocinero —¡no dudaba de que lo hubiera hecho apropósito!— no tuvo mejor idea que preparar una cena demasiado grasosa. Estaría lavando trastos hasta el fin de los días. Amén.

—Dime, ¿te sale solo o te esfuerzas?…

—¿Qué? —Sanji volvió en sí, dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz del espadachín.

No entendía a qué iba su queja. Para mal en peor habían quedado solos en la cocina, ¿en qué momento todo el mundo había desaparecido? El Sunny lucía tan en calma, que hasta parecía sospechoso.

—Que si te esfuerzas para complicarme la existencia o te sale sin esfuerzo.

Sanji nada dijo, y eso llamó poderosamente la atención al espadachín. En un primer instante había sospechado —o anhelado— que todo ese tonto comportamiento (y el siniestro complot entre sus amigos) se debiera al afán del cocinero por recomponer una relación que se caía a pedazos, pero no. Sanji no mostraba indicios de buscar en verdad pelea.

—Habla —exigió Zoro, tomando la esponja.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —En el tono había cierta pizca de resignación o redención.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre conmigo?

Recién entonces Sanji lo miró, dejando de limpiar las hornallas. Había sido una mirada tan extraña que Zoro se sintió desencajado.

—Eres un idiota —no quiso sonar derrotado, pero vaya… la tristeza que le daba estar en esa penosa situación con Zoro era demasiado transparente—Eres un verdadero idiota.

De golpe el espadachín pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer Sanji. No había estado tan equivocado al suponer que sólo buscaba molestarlo. Como antes… tal vez para iniciar así una tonta pelea verbal que terminase, irremediablemente, en una corporal.

De vuelta la necesidad de descargar tensiones, de sentir los roces, el tacto rudo del otro. Roronoa inspiró suficiente aire como para llenar los pulmones y sin decir nada más comenzó a fregar.

En el inquietante silencio en el que estaban sumidos, Zoro se preguntaba cómo, de qué manera lograría vencer esa invisible barrera. Lo miró de reojo, Sanji lucía enfadado. Claro, marimo estúpido… no era para que se enojase tanto, ¿tan desagradable era lavar los platos y estar, de paso, un rato a su lado?

Sintió ganas de preguntárselo _: ¿tan desagradable te resulta estar conmigo?_ Pero le sonó demasiado cursi en su cabeza, así que se ahogó con las palabras. De la nada, Zoro interrumpió sus pensamientos:

—Tú… me prometiste algo.

Sanji arqueó una ceja.

—¿Yo? —buscó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca—No recuerdo.

—Sí —No lo miró, sus ojos estaban puestos en la espuma dentro de la pileta, pero siguió hablando—, me prometiste contarme algo…

—No recuerdo —mintió, porque sí lo recordaba. De hecho había deseado que ese momento llegase, y en un arranque de contradicción, tanto como había intentado dilatarlo.

Encendió el cigarrillo y caminó hasta la puerta.

—¡No huyas! —se enojó.

—No huyo, marimo —explicó con tono monocorde, como si el disgusto de Zoro no le afectase en lo más mínimo, aunque no fuera así—Sólo voy a salir a fumar un cigarrillo. ¿Me da permiso, su máxima eminencia, _señor_ cabeza de esponja?

Con las manos mojadas, Roronoa caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Luego le dio la espalda a la abertura cerrada y enfrentó al cocinero.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres pelear? —preguntó el rubio aparentando indiferencia—Claro… como ya no tienes con quien descargar tensiones ahora te acuerdas de mí.

Zoro enarcó una ceja, estudiando con calma los gestos y las intenciones detrás de las palabras del cocinero. Se dio cuenta, de inmediato, que el reproche por lo de Tashigi al fin llegaba.

—Te tardaste.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nosotros no servimos para hablar —Zoro se resignó, negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta para dejarlo ir, pero la risita del cocinero acaparó su atención.

Sanji no buscaba burlarse de él, ni de la situación, pero le causó gracia el gesto del espadachín, su aguante y la manera de decir aquello.

—Es verdad —admitió el rubio al final.

—Y me pregunto por qué. —Roronoa volvió a la carga al ver que ambos se estaban esforzando un poco para tratar de salir adelante.

—No sé, nosotros nunca tuvimos…

—Fue diferente —le cortó el discurso, para hacerle ver que se equivocaba—, cuando la marina nos encerró, fue diferente…

Sanji mostró un gesto poco habitual en él, perdió la mirada hacia el suelo y luego miró hacia cualquier punto. Como si le tuviera miedo a algo.

—Algo pasó —continuó el espadachín, refiriéndose pura y exclusivamente a ellos dos, pero al ver que el cocinero cerraba los ojos y después los abría, se dio cuenta de que para ambos había sido distinto de una manera que en ese momento no podía precisar.

—Sí… pasaron muchas cosas.

De nuevo Sanji reconocía que el encierro le había servido para conocerlo a Zoro de una manera muy distinta. Y el hecho de que le hubiera agradado tanto conocer a ese marimo en particular, era lo que le angustiaba.

—No sé todo lo que pasó, pero… yo me refiero a nosotros.

—Claro, yo también hablo de nosotros —Sanji plasmó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Siento que me ocultas algo, no sé porqué.

Sanji inspiró aire:

—Porque eres un perseguido, por eso… —intentó dar la vuelta, para seguir con el trabajo que Zoro había dejado a medias, pero la mano del espadachín aferrando su brazo le impidió dar ese paso.

—Está bien. No me cuentes si no quieres.

—No te oculto nada.

—Mientes.

Sanji se soltó de malos modos. No entendía muy bien a qué se refería el marimo con eso, y que ironía que el espadachín tampoco lo supiese. Podía ver que el rubio se guardaba algo, sentimientos quizás. La verdad respecto a lo que le pasaba por dentro.

Ya, si quería decirle: _déjame en paz, marimo, no tengo interés en ti_ , él lo aceptaría sin más, no haría berrinche ni una escena, estaba más allá de eso, y no necesitaba de Sanji para vivir. _Válgame Dios_ , en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué, estás en tus días femeninos? —preguntó Zoro con el fin de mosquearlo.

Sanji lo empujó, porque la sonrisita mordaz le molestaba de sobremanera. Fue peor, Roronoa empezó a reír al ver el arrebato en el rubio; que eso era infantil a más no poder. Al final le dio con el gusto, y cedió un poco a la provocación, sin suponer el fin verdadero de Sanji.

Cuando luego de varios empellones Zoro estuvo afuera, Sanji le cerró la puerta en la cara y después echó llave. Ahí la sonrisa se le borró de un plumazo. Él, que ilusamente había creído que iban por buen camino, que podrían hablar como los dos adultos que eran, se encontraba con la triste realidad de que Sanji le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, literal y metafóricamente.

—¡Ábreme cocinero! ¡Abre la puta puerta!

—¡¿Para qué, para que te burles de mi?

Zoro arqueó las cejas, ¿en qué momento se había burlado de Sanji? Se había perdido parte de la conversación ¿o qué?

—Oh —ironizó el espadachín—, no sabía que había lastimado los sentimientos de la niñita que llevas dentro.

—Idiota.

El insulto se escuchó débil a través de la puerta. Sanji se sentó en el suelo a terminar su cigarrillo. Necesitaba un poco de paz, ordenar las ideas dentro de su cabeza, y maldita sea, Zoro no le daba tiempo. Lo estaba avasallando, y no tenía fuerzas para soportar otro envite.

Roronoa se dejó deslizar, sentándose también en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra la puerta. Perdieron noción del tiempo, no sabían si había pasado un minuto o miles, pero la voz de Sanji se escuchó de nuevo, débil, a través de la madera.

—¿Sigues ahí, marimo? —Había pasado tanto tiempo, que suponía que ya se había ido a emborrachar al cuervo.

—Sí, sigo aquí. —El tono de Zoro fue especial y Sanji sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. —Y voy a seguir estando aquí… siempre, cocinero —tragó saliva, porque el nudo en su garganta era inoportunamente molesto—Aunque te moleste, siempre voy a estar rondándote como una mosca. Siempre voy a estar cerca.

El cocinero se mordió el labio inferior e inspiró aire notando lo muy difícil que se había vuelto algo supuestamente mecánico y natural como lo era respirar.

—Gracias —murmuró, no supo si Zoro lo escuchó. No le importaba tanto eso, como sí ocultar su angustia.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar, pero no podía. Temía que al hacerlo la voz le naciera quebrada, y así delatarse.

—No me hables si no quieres —dijo con firmeza. —No te obligo, cocinero, pero a mí no me puedes negar que las cosas cambiaron… que algo pasó.

—Sí, Zoro… —admitió—Las cosas cambiaron, y algo pasó.

Roronoa frunció el ceño, había algo extraño en esa oración. Algo que le mortificaba.

—¿Hay algo que no sé y que debería saber?

—Que yo sepa, no.

—Sanji… —reprochó—¿Te pasó algo mientras fuimos capturados?

—No sé por qué lo dices.

—Porque estás raro, idiota, por eso lo digo.

El silencio de Sanji fue estremecedor. Zoro hubiera preferido que se lo negase, que le dijera que nada malo había pasado, pero contrario a lo esperado, ese silencio era incluso mucho más perturbador que una confesión.

Supo también que Sanji no le diría nada, si realmente no quería decirlo. Supo que debía darle espacio y no sofocarlo tanto.

—No me cuentes lo que no me quieras contar, pero… —alzó un hombro, gesto que por supuesto Sanji no pudo ver—ya sabes… si…

—Lo sé… no hace falta que digas nada ñoño.

—¡Ah, púdrete! ¡Estoy tratando de… de…! —silenció poco a poco, para después sonar más conciliador—¿Puedes abrir la puerta? ¿O siempre tiene que haber un puto muro entre medio para que podamos hablar?

—Con… con una condición.

—Genial, ahora pones condiciones —suspiró, dándose por vencido. Y es que en verdad le interesaba arreglar las cosas con Sanji—, dime.

—Que eso no implique… sexo.

—¿Qué? —Se puso de pie, desconcertado con ese pedido.

—Que abrir la puerta no signifique que por eso… nosotros dos… tengamos que… —carraspeó—eso.

—Ya, si no quieres saber nada conmigo lo entiendo, no hace falta que me lo digas con manzanas, ya sé que para ti…

—Quiero estar contigo, idiota —bramó, enojado consigo mismo y con la situación—, pero…

De esa forma Zoro logró entender un poco mejor lo que Sanji pretendía para ellos: Algo verdadero, y no sólo una descarga física. No sólo sexo.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo?

—Oh, Dios, marimo, no me hagas repetírtelo.

—Está bien, está bien —rió el espadachín. —Pero abre la puerta, que… tengo que terminar de lavar los platos —esa era una buena excusa. O mala, desde el punto de vista del cocinero.

Sanji cedió lentamente. Lo que le tomó ponerse de pie, girar el pestillo, abrir y hacerse a un lado, a Zoro le pareció una eternidad. Al fin asomó la carita blanca del cocinero con un semblante especial.

Zoro dio un paso al frente, pero Sanji volvió a cerrar la puerta en un arranque de nerviosismo. El espadachín se quedó del lado de afuera, montando lentamente en cólera de nuevo. Acaso, ¿estaba jugando con él? No lo suponía a Sanji tan cruel.

—¡Ey, cocinero idiota!

Sanji rió apenas, para enseguida intentar explicarse. Ni siquiera él entendía muy bien su reacción, pero había algo más que quería decirle y no se atrevía a hacerlo cara a cara. Maldito cobarde.

—Lo siento…

—Abre…

—Lo siento mucho, Zoro. —Se dio cuenta de que el espadachín lo estaba dejando hablar, o bien se había mandado a mudar—¿Sigues ahí?

—Te dije que siempre voy a estar aquí.

—¿Me perdonas?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó molesto. No entendía a qué iba ese nuevo pedido—Si te refieres a ser tan pendejo de estamparme dos veces la puerta en la cara, sí: te perdono lo pendejo que eres.

—No quise forzarte —agregó.

—No entiendo, cocinero, sé más claro —hizo una mueca de fastidio, no entendía el fin de esas palabras.

—El día que nos atraparon. ¿Sabes? En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero… fui muy poco considerado contigo —tomó aire, no era fácil pedir perdón, pero debía hacerlo si se consideraba un hombre—, te traté de una manera muy…

—¿Te refieres a… lo que? —frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué con Sanji todo tenía que ser una jodida adivinanza?—¿Al sexo?

—Sí… yo, en ese momento… no me di cuenta, pero… —soltó una apagada carcajada en señal de resignación consigo mismo, a la vez que una lágrima descendió su mejilla—, en la vida todo vuelve, ¿no? Dicen que el triple… y por eso quería pedirte perdón.

Agradecía lo ocurrido durante su encierro, porque de esa forma sentía que podía redimirse con Zoro y tener así una oportunidad. De esa forma sentía que en verdad se la merecía, que podía aspirar a algo más con el espadachín, que era un poco más digno de él.

—No entiendo nada —admitió el espadachín—, si te refieres al sexo. Bueno, para ser la primera vez estuvo bien —trató de sonar indolente.

—No eres una persona cualquiera, y te traté como si lo fueras… quería que supieras eso.

—Bien, abre la puerta ahora.

—No, antes prométeme…

—¡Deja de poner condiciones, cocinero! ¡Compórtate como un adulto y abre la puerta! —ya lo había sacado de sus casillas—¡O acaso tengo que tirarla abajo para poder besarte!

A diferencia de la vez anterior, Sanji accedió a ese pedido de una manera sumamente vertiginosa. Zoro sonrió de medio lado. Haberse visto, cocinero orgulloso, que no era capaz de admitir cuántas ganas tenía de recibir ese beso… pero no:

—¡Rompes la puerta de MI cocina y yo te rompo esa cabeza de esponja que tienes! —la expresión de ira en el rubio era épica, pero a Zoro le divertía a más no poder. Porque encima, queriendo o sin querer, Sanji había caído en sus garras.

Puso el pie, para evitar que volviera a cerrarla, y pasó la arcada para poder aferrarlo de la cintura, pero Sanji le corrió la cara.

—Primero termina de lavar los platos.

—Eres… eres… ¡Dios! —lo soltó, para caminar hasta la pileta a terminar con su labor.

Sanji aprovechó la distancia, dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—Buenas noches, marimo —al pasar la puerta, le dio a la perilla de la luz, sólo para molestarlo.

Mientras se iba, escuchaba los improperios del espadachín por dejarlo a oscuras. Era tan divertido molestarlo. Había extrañado tanto todo eso que podía sentirse feliz con tan poco.

Zoro encendió la luz y lo vio subiendo el mástil. Había olvidado que era su turno de vigía. Sonrió de medio lado con claras intenciones morbosas, pero de repente recordó la condición que Sanji le había puesto: nada de sexo.

Enarcó las cejas, ¿desde cuándo ese pervertido le decía que no al sexo? Era como Luffy diciéndole "no" a la carne.

En la soledad de la cocina, empezó a atar cabos. Y súbitamente comenzó a angustiarse; era evidente que algo desagradable, que no tenía que ver con él, le había ocurrido a Sanji.

Trató de rememorar el encierro, los momentos claves. ¿Qué podía ser? Durante ese tiempo Zoro estuvo cerca de él. Hasta que de golpe lo recordó: hubo un día, un episodio en particular, en el que no pudo velar por Sanji.

Y él siempre se había prometido cuidar a todos sus nakama, sin excepciones.

Frunció la frente. El rostro de ese marine que se la tenía jurada a Sanji cruzó su mente fugazmente. Había podido oler en la forma de tratarlo malas intenciones, pero…

Zoro sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser posible, Sanji era fuerte, jamás dejaría que nadie le hiciera nada que él no quisiera. Aunque admitía que la fiebre lo había debilitado dejándolo vulnerable como un bebé.

¿Cómo no había reparado antes en esos detalles?

No tenía sentido darle vueltas a ese tema, porque de ser cierta sus locas suposiciones —y se negaba a creerlo todavía— Sanji no sería capaz de decírselo abiertamente.

¡¿Podía ser tan idiota? Se reprendió el espadachín, porque sí: Sanji se lo había dicho, al menos había tratado de contárselo a su retorcida manera. Porque eso de pedirle perdón, de rechazar una oferta sexual, de…

Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido, o quería que lo tuviera.

Igual, ¿qué podía hacer en cuyo caso? Si Sanji no se lo había dicho, era por puro orgullo, y él lo entendía perfectamente. Ir, encararlo y enfrentarlo con la verdad lograría mellar más su espíritu. Y no sería capaz de pisotear el tonto orgullo del cocinero. Que no es poco.

Terminó de lavar los platos y salió de la cocina. La luz de la luna iluminaba parcamente su camino, pero antes de irse al cuarto de los chicos. Observó el puesto de vigía. ¿Qué podía hacer por él?

…

Sanji se perdió en su mente, recordando los pocos gratos momentos durante el cautiverio, esa extraña sensación de sentir un vínculo inquebrantable con Zoro. Un lazo que siempre había estado ahí, pero en el que ninguno de los dos jamás había reparado.

De repente, un ojo gatuno lo hizo volver en sí.

—¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto, marimo imbécil?

—Tsk… —chistó, terminando de subir lo que le faltaba.

—Deberías avisar.

—¿Por qué? No es un baño, ni un cuarto personal…

—Podría estar masturbándome —dijo con tono de obviedad.

Porque es sabido universalmente por los chicos de la tripulación que en el cuarto era imposible liberar tensiones con tantos nakama alrededor, y el puesto de vigía era el sitio ideal para dar rienda suelta a las perversiones.

—Cerdo.

—Ah, porque tú no lo haces —se quejó—, es irónico que me llames cerdo cuando tú te trajiste a esa marine aquí para hacer diabluras.

Zoro sonrió de medio lado. Era la segunda vez que se lo reprochaba.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? De lo que pasó con Tashigi, me refiero —fue indulgente.

—¡No!

—Ok —se sentó a un lado de él—qué carácter —murmuró.

—Si después de todo —continuó Sanji, humildemente luego de un breve silencio—, nosotros no… y además yo te dije que no, y ella… o sea… está bien.

—¿Sabes? —Zoro lo miró como si le estuviera estudiando concienzudamente, y en parte así era—Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes suerte con las chicas. Eres un desastre para declararte.

Hasta no parecía Sanji, es decir: el cocinero era pomposo al hablar y tenía MUY buena labia, sin embargo eran todas apariencias, porque a la hora de la verdad no parecía ser capaz de decir una oración coherente.

—¡Ah, marimo, no tienes ni idea! ¡Es distinto, porque tú no eres chica, te recuerdo!

—Deja de gritar como una loca.

—Te mato —se le fue al humo para tratar de tumbarlo de espaldas. Ya lo había sacado de sus casillas, como antes… como siempre.

Pero Zoro reía, no podía hacer otra cosa, porque se daba cuenta de lo mucho extrañaba todo ese ritual de mosquearse por nimiedades y de provocarse mutuamente.

Cuando Sanji se cansó de forcejear con él, lo tomó fuertemente de los brazos.

—Ya terminé de lavar los platos… Así que dame mi beso.

Sanji frunció el ceño, la ceja rizada acompañó el rictus y Zoro no pudo reprimir las ganas de iniciar ese recorrido con la yema de su dedo. Eran tan ridículas, tan _lindamente_ ridículas.

—Está bien, pero…

—Sin condiciones —se molestó Zoro. —¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, cocinero? —Lo preguntó con aún más molestia que antes, para de inmediato tratar de tener más tacto—No seas tan cobarde, se supone que tú no eres así.

—Es distinto —explicó, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir hablando. —Todo esto es raro… y sí, tal vez me asusta —admitió, dejando el orgullo de lado.

—¿Qué es lo te echa tanto para atrás? —Repentinamente recordó todas las veces que Sanji le había vociferado que lo suyo era sólo un desahogo, y que hacer eso con él no lo hacía gay, y por eso agregó—: No me digas que ahora te volverás un puto reprimido.

Las patadas que Sanji le dedicó, como podía desde el suelo, se las tenía bien merecidas, pero de nuevo Zoro sonreía divertido a más no poder.

—No es eso idiota. Es que… —Parpadeó, embrollado.

—Habla. —Instó al ver que abría la boca, pero se quedaba a medio decir.

—Es que… suena muy cursi, marimo. No puedo decirlo.

—Habla.

—No me obligues a decir algo así —se quejó, con un ligero mohín de tortura.

—Dímelo.

—Es que… —suspiró, y cortó el contacto visual—Me odio —se quejó consigo mismo—, realmente no puedo estar pensando en esto —Y agregó apresuradamente—: Creo que lo que me molesta o me da miedo es a enamorarme de un hombre, es eso.

Zoro ahogó la risa, porque no estaba para reír, por fin podía hablar con Sanji del tema sin un muro de por medio. O una puerta.

—Yo… no voy a jugar contigo.

—Lo sé. Y tampoco digo que estoy enamorado de ti, sólo digo que tengo miedo de que… —pataleó enojado con la situación de darse cuenta de que quería a Zoro más de lo que temía—me siento tan ridículo.

Ahí sí, con esas pataletas de crío, Zoro estalló en risas.

—No te voy a lastimar, al contrario. —Carraspeó, nervioso. Porque ahora el momento meloso quedaba a su cargo—Quiero… cuidarte... Y todas esas cursilerías que se suelen decir en estos momentos. En resumidas cuentas, no quiero dejar que te pase nada malo… de nuevo.

—Más te vale, marimo… porque si me haces daño físico o sentimental te juro que… te mato —bajó la cabeza hasta que su frente quedó sobre el pecho desnudo del espadachín, pues el kurogi se había abierto ligeramente—Yo y mis ocho mil seguidores.

—¿Dónde escuché algo similar antes? —bromeó, enredando los dedos en la rubia cabellera.

Al sentir la suave caricia, Sanji elevó lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo, se quedaron en esa posición y en ese silencio, hasta que Sanji lo quebró al decir:

—Ya, ¿y ahora? —alzó un hombro, en señal de estar perdido con lo que se suponía tenía que hacer—¿Nos besamos o qué?

—No, de verdad, Sanji… eres patético para estas cosas. —Contuvo la risa al sentir los rodillazos que Sanji le daba con tanto tino, y los improperios que le lanzaba—Después te sorprende no tener suerte con las chicas.

Pero Sanji no podía explicarle que era distinto. Que nunca antes había tenido que hablar de esos asuntos tan personales, o ser sincero con sus verdaderas emociones. Las veces que había recitado poesías y que les había prometido el cielo a muchachitas, eran declaraciones vanas, superfluas, que se perdían en el viento y el rechazo.

No le dolía. Cuando una mujer le daba la espalda y despreciaba todo el amor que le juraba, no le dolía. Él se ponía de pie, seguía adelante y buscaba otra muchacha a la que dedicarle su entera atención.

Pero con Zoro no. Con Zoro no toleraría el rechazo, la herida sería letal. No podría ponerse de pie y seguir adelante. Por eso era distinto, por eso era difícil.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Zoro al notar la mirada insistente en su persona.

Ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta con más facilidad cuando Sanji intentaba decirle algo importante.

—Te mentí, marimo.

El mentado lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó un poco. ¿Le había mentido? ¿Con qué? ¿Con su sentir? Roronoa desconfió, montando en una gradual rabia. Temía, aunque no lo diría a viva voz, que todo eso no fuera más que una venganza por parte del cocinero.

—Te mentí —reiteró, sonriéndole apenas.

Una sonrisa que a Zoro le resultó encantadora y que de paso le restó peso al dolor que comenzaba a sentir por una posible traición.

—¿Con qué? —Finalmente dejó de lado el miedo, y lo preguntó.

Sanji acomodó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le abrazó, de una manera tan cálida que Zoro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estrecharlo con fuerza.

—El primer recuerdo que tengo... no es del Baratie ni del...

Roronoa tragó saliva, sintiéndose aliviado por completo. Pero, ganando peso la curiosidad, interrumpió la calma con impaciencia:

—Te escucho.

Sanji trataba de ordenar sus palabras, sus recuerdos. No era fácil, y le era menester primero explicarle eso a Zoro.

—Nunca se lo conté a nadie, es la primera vez que hablo de esto. Ni siquiera Zeff lo sabe.

Zoro sonrió, porque de repente se sentía importante en la vida de Sanji. O sea, iba a contarle algo que evidentemente era muy personal.

—Sigue —alentó el espadachín, acomodándolo mejor sobre su cuerpo.

—Mi primer recuerdo es de… mi madre. —Exhaló el aire en un gesto quejumbroso, odiaba que su elocuencia se fuera de vacaciones en momentos tan cruciales—Mi padre era pirata —cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de inmediato al darse cuenta de que esos recuerdos dormidos se materializaban más si los mantenía cerrados.

—¿Pirata? —sintió el ligero asentimiento por parte del cocinero.

—No estaba nunca en casa, por eso de viajar… —el tono de su voz le sonó forzadamente natural—Mejor para nosotros —rió una vez, como un impulso por la incomodidad que le daba revelar tantos sentimientos—Estábamos mejor los dos solos, sin dudas —parecía estar diciéndoselo más a sí mismo que a Zoro—, porque cuando él estaba… —Calló, sin tener fuerza para completar la oración.

—¿No era bueno con ustedes? —Preguntó esa obviedad porque el silencio prolongado de Sanji le había preocupado, y no quería que dejara de lado la confesión.

Notaba, sin dificultad, lo mucho que a Sanji le costaba hablar de tema, así como lo mucho que necesitaba hacerlo.

—Yo era chico, y no recuerdo mucho de ella… no puedo acordarme como era el sonido de su voz, el color de su pelo o sus sonrisas, aunque sí que me amaba —Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir las lágrimas, pero… Dios, odiaba ser tan llorón.

No pudo evitarlo, y por esa vez se lo permitió. Se permitió mostrarse vulnerable, débil… ante su mejor enemigo.

No era para menos, el recuerdo de esa mujer le había acompañado toda la vida, pero jamás se había atrevido a hablar de ella, porque mencionarla implicaba traer a la memoria esas reminiscencias, y no podía… no era tan fuerte como para lidiar con eso. Tomando aire, siguió adelante. Hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Pero sí recuerdo, con una nitidez abrumadora —La voz le nació trémula—sus gritos, sus llantos y las súplicas…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Una tarde había vuelto a la aldea. Supongo que estaba borracho, no lo sé… pero esa tarde le pegó más fuerte que otras veces. Esa tarde… yo… —Su corazón palpitaba con furia dentro de su cuerpo, parecía querer salirse de lugar—Me pegó a mí también esa vez, porque intenté ayudarla… Zoro, te lo juro —se encogió en el lugar, abrazándose más al espadachín, como si buscase el consuelo que por tantos años no había tenido—Te juro… era chico, pero yo sabía, _sabía_ —resaltó con ahínco— que si no hacía algo, mamá iba a resultar muy lastimada esa vez… él estaba muy enojado. —Hizo una breve pausa—No sé bien qué pasó, pero… me metí —negó con la cabeza—era chico, y no sirvió de nada meterme en el medio.

—Tranquilo —le susurró al oído, al sentir el imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo. Le daba tanta ternura y le hería tanto verlo a Sanji así.

Nunca antes lo había visto llorar, nunca antes lo había visto tan derrotado. Para él Sanji era fuerte, muy fuerte. En todo sentido.

—Cuando recuperé la consciencia, mis vecinos me dijeron que mi mamá había muerto, y yo te juro Zoro, que…

—Lo entiendo…

—No, no entiendes —negó con tesón, incorporándose para mirarlo a los ojos, ya sin pudor por mostrarse así—Por eso, marimo —aclaró con energía, casi con enojo, como si se tratase del mismo Sanji orgulloso de siempre—por eso, nunca, JAMÁS —remarcó—vuelvas a cuestionar mi filosofía.

Zoro abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió de ella. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—No lo sabía, cocinero —le secó con el pulgar una lágrima—, pero ahora que lo sé, no la voy a cuestionar nunca más. Te lo prometo.

—Así tenga que morir por mi _estúpida_ filosofía —sus labios, húmedos y salados, se pegaron a los del espadachín, dulces por el licor—, no voy a permitir que ninguna mujer vuelva a salir herida mientras pueda evitarlo. Y yo nunca… nunca voy a levantarle la mano a una mujer. Se lo prometí a mi madre… no pienso convertirme en la clase de pirata, de hombre —corrigió—que fue mi padre.

—Lo sé… —lo acercó un poco más, para rozarle los labios. —Gracias por contármelo.

—Te dije —alzó un hombro en señal de despreocupación —que si salíamos vivos de esa te lo iba a contar, ¿no? —Le sonrió, efímeramente, para después aceptar el beso que Zoro insistía con darle.

Como si ellos no pudieran salir vivos de esa y de todas las encrucijadas. Los mugiwara no conocían obstáculos, no claudicaban, y esencialmente eran fuertes; por dentro y por fuera. Y esa fortaleza interior no radicaba sólo en una vida dura o en un pasado difícil, sino en los valores que habían aprendido. Porque se puede nacer con mala estrella, pero siempre está en uno sacar lo mejor de sí o hundirse en la miseria.

—Yo… —Zoro interrumpió el beso para tratar de explicarle un poco mejor su filosofía. Se lo debía—Siempre te voy a cuidar… Tú síguete metiendo en problemas con mujeres, que yo me encargaré de luchar en tu lugar cuando sea una tu contrincante. —Asintió, con convicción—: Y si muero, no podrás reprocharme nada, porque para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo perder.

—Sé que nunca vas a perder. Se lo prometiste a Luffy —Le recordó como si fuera un reclamo.

Y que no se le ocurriese morir, porque jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Y ahora te lo prometo a ti.

Sanji lo abrazó por el cuello, relajándose por completo sobre el cuerpo del espadachín. Quería sentir su calor una vez más. Siempre.

Eran dos idiotas con dos filosofías que muchos tildarían también de idiotas, pero ellos mejor que nadie sabían que de sueños vive el hombre, y que sin valores no se es nada.

Hasta Aquiles y Sansón tenía sus debilidades.

Por muy "mugiwara" que fueran, Sanji y Zoro también eran humanos. Eran fuertes, pero lo serían más; mucho más, mientras estuvieran juntos. Ni un barco de la marina, ni Impel Down, ni ninguna cárcel del mundo, siquiera un muro o una puerta, podría contra ellos.

 **Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ToT Se terminó. No sé si ponerme contenta o triste por eso. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y que no haya quedado tan cursi el final. De paso aprovecho para aclararles algo que le comentaba a_ SunaRen _en una de las respuestas respecto a si Tashigi estaba ooc o no. Para mí no, más que nada porque tengo en cuenta el mundo de los piratas reales y de la marina._
> 
>  _La marina no trataba bien a los piratas. Con decir que ellos ni siquiera tenían los mínimos derechos que todo ser humano tiene, creo que es suficiente para entender cuál era el trato que solían recibir._
> 
>  _Un pirata era lo peor de la sociedad en ese entonces. Cuando la Marina capturaba piratas, los encerraban en calabozos donde la luz no llegaba (imaginen lo que es navegar meses en completa y absoluta oscuridad). No les daban alimento más que un pan por día (con suerte y si la comida no se echaba a perder en viajes tan largos con mal clima) y un cuenco de agua (si tenían suficiente agua dulce como para darle a los presos). Y las necesidades... bueno, ellos dormían en sus propias heces y orina._
> 
>  _Si estaban heridos, no eran tratados. Los viajes en barco duraban meses (no días u horas), así que muchos de los piratas, en esas condiciones, no llegaban vivos. Morían de hambre, de infecciones creadas por la misma materia fecal, y muchas veces por las mismas heridas con las que ya cargaban desde antes._
> 
>  _Eran torturados antes de su encierro, durante y después, con el fin de que revelasen información que a la Marina le fuera útil. Una vez que obtenían lo que querían de ellos (la localización del botín, del capitán o de otros miembros de la tripulación) los colgaban._
> 
>  _Y no siempre la muerte era limpia. Buscaban que sufriesen el padecimiento lo más que podían, ¿por qué? Porque para la gente era un show. Los aldeanos se aglomeraban en torno a la tabla de ejecución para ver el espectáculo. Así que cuánto más duraba, más vitoreaban._
> 
>  _Se pueden preguntar: ¿por qué al humano morboso le gustaba ver este acto tan deplorable? ¿El ver sufrir a una persona? Porque detestaban a los piratas. Eran considerados menos que los perros._
> 
>  _No dejen de lado que el pirata que nos muestra Oda es un pirata benévolo, pero en la realidad los piratas eran muy temidos. Eran crueles y sanguinarios. Arrasaban pueblos enteros, mataban a todos sin distinción (niños, mujeres, bebés… les daba igual), capturaban y vendían personas, y quemaban todo lo que estaba a su paso. No eran florcitas delicadas, no eran Monkey D. Luffy._
> 
>  _Por eso en mi fic la marina trata a los piratas como lo que en verdad eran a los ojos de ellos. Y como notarán, Tashigi fue en verdad muy benevolente con ellos._
> 
>  _Sin más, me despido aconsejándoles que —si les gustan los relatos de piratas verdaderos o similares a la realidad— lean la Saga Courtney de Wilbur Smith._


	7. Mil días después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **-** Epílogo  & Prólogo **-**  
> _

Las olas mecían el barco con una gracia acogedora; dejó de lado la limpieza de la cocina para salir al exterior y aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol que la tarde le ofrecía. Lo vio dormitando en uno de sus lugares favoritos, y tuvo que reprimir las ganas que le asaltaban siempre en esos momentos… la de molestarlo.

No era fácil atrapar a Zoro con la guardia baja, por eso esos momentos eran preciados para Sanji. Se acercó despacio y lo observó dormir.

Con la cabeza apoyada contra la madera y los brazos enlazados tras la nuca, Zoro parecía ajeno a los problemas del mundo. Lo contempló con picardía, urdiendo un macabro plan para desquiciarlo, hasta que los labios del espadachín se abrieron dando cuenta de que nunca era fácil agarrarlo con la guardia baja:

—Odio cuando haces eso —Roronoa abrió los ojos encontrándose con esa mirada masculina e intensa que el único ojo visible del cocinero le ofrecía.

Mentía, porque en realidad adoraba saberse contemplado por Sanji de esa manera. Especialmente por las mañanas, cuando despertaban desnudos y enredados, luego de una noche intensa de esa lucha corporal que les agradaba más que las que solían tener en el pasado.

—Es increíble, ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Zoro, aunque sabía a qué se refería.

En el Thousand Sunny se respiraba un aire enrarecido, que sabía a tristeza, a despedida. Luffy no brincaba de lado a lado como un mono, permanecía más taciturno de lo habitual. Cada uno parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—Haré del All Blue mi hogar —afirmó Sanji, con una seguridad que se fue diluyendo paulatinamente. Se incorporó del todo, mirando al espadachín desde lo alto.

Intentaba ver en el ojo de Roronoa alguna reacción o emoción que le diera la pista de las intenciones del espadachín. Zoro era muy consciente de lo mucho que al cocinero le había costado confesarle ese pensamiento.

—Lo sé —Perdió la mirada al mar, él también tenía muy en claro su propio camino.

—¿Tú… Tú qué harás? —Había cierta pizca de ansiedad en la pregunta, que no supo disimular. —Digo… porque puedes, ya sé que…

Roronoa sonrió, pero no con malicia o en son de burla.

—Sabes que estoy atado de pies y manos por mi promesa —aclaró con paz, pero la expresión de tristeza y abatimiento en el rubio pudo más, y con prisa aclaró—Hasta que no me convierta en el mejor espadachín del mundo no podré, pero… —se puso de pie, para quedar a la altura del cocinero y poder tomarle el rostro entre las manos—Después de todo lo que me costó, no pretendo dejarte ir así como así.

Ambos sabían a lo que se refería. Poco a poco Zoro logró colarse en la vida de Sanji, pero no fue fácil. Cada vez que el espadachín intentaba intimar con él, apenas rozarle o insinuarle, el cocinero se rehusaba categóricamente como si fuera alguna muchachita virgen. Con el transcurso del tiempo, Roronoa logró inspirarle la suficientemente confianza como para permitirle que le acariciase de las maneras más fogosas. Cuando le hizo ver quien era él, y Sanji pudo confiar plenamente, dieron otro paso. Pero fueron pasos pequeños, de los que el espadachín jamás renegó.

Sí, le llamaba la atención ese cambio en Sanji, pero el cocinero era demasiado astuto, y se escudaba en el miedo que le daba depositar su corazón en otra persona. No se trataba simplemente de algo meramente físico. Con ese pretexto, Zoro dejaba de preguntar, sin sentirse muy seguro. Y cada vez que se atrevía a sacar el tema del cautiverio para sondear al respecto, el rubio se mostraba muy renuente a contar como le había ido en ese entonces. Roronoa no era idiota, pero tampoco podía ni quería presionarlo. Así que se armó de paciencia, de esa que solía sobrarle, y esperó. Acompañó el ritmo de Sanji y jamás le cuestionó nada.

De todo eso hacía ya casi un año.

—El día que me convierta en el mejor espadachín, volveré al Nuevo Mundo y te buscaré —aseguró Roronoa, acariciándole las mejillas sutilmente con las yemas de los dedos.

Sanji sonrió quedamente, en un gesto que no lo dejaba como el fiero pirata que en verdad era. La barba, ya copiosa por el paso del tiempo, le imprimía un aire mucho más maduro. Parecía profesar más edad de la que en verdad tenía.

La puerta del cuarto del navegante se abrió con ímpetu. Nami salió presurosa, observando hacia la popa, dándole la espalda a los dos.

—Una bandera de la marina —murmuró al viento, para después llamar al capitán a los gritos—¡Luffy!

—Creo que llegamos tarde —Robin apareció de la nada, sosteniendo un libro entre las manos.

Usopp bajó del puesto de vigilancia usando la soga de la mesana para bajar más rápido.

—Será mejor estar preparados —Aconsejó Franky yendo a revisar los cañones para asegurarse de que todo estaba listo en caso de necesitar utilizar armamento pesado.

Brook fue en busca de Chopper quien dejó la medicina a medio hacer y, una vez listos, se pararon tras el capitán. Luffy, encima de la cabeza del león observaba a la lejanía la gran masa de roca conocida como Raftel. Sobre la cima, una bandera de la marina.

Sonrió, no le importaba haber llegado tarde, sino haber llegado.

¿Y qué importaba la meta? Lo importante había sido el camino hacia ella.

Había sido un buen viaje, uno largo.

La lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo y, sin comprender del todo porque estaba emocionado, colocó una mano sobre su sombrero, emblema de los Mugiwara, dando la orden de poner el Sunny a toda marcha.

No sería fácil, de todos modos, alcanzar esa enorme roca vacía. La marina no dejaba de ser un hueso duro de roer. Y si ese iba a ser el último enfrentamiento, que fuera uno inigualable, que quedase por siempre en la memoria de la gente, que pasara a formar parte de la historia. De su historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sí, Hacia Impel Down termina acá. Se preguntarán por qué diantres esto se llama "Epílogo & Prologo" La razón es más que sencilla: Pienso continuar con la historia, sólo que quiero dejar este fic completo (zanjado), ¿Cuándo voy a seguir? No lo sé, empecé a escribir la continuación (que parece que va a ser más larga que esta) y todavía no me animo a publicarlo hasta que no lo haya pulido lo suficiente._
> 
>  _Por el momento estoy con "Eso…", así que no me apresuro a traer la continuación, sólo les pido que estén atentos a cuando publique "Mil soles"* si es que les interesa saber qué es y será de los personajes._
> 
>  _Saludos, y gracias a todos por comentar esta historia y animarme, especialmente a Temari Swan y Lady Orapma por pincharme a hacer un epílogo. Que es culpa de ellas que exista un prólogo XD_
> 
>  ***:** Les recomiendo que no me pongan en alerta de autor, porque publico mucho y muy seguido (de diversos fandoms); en menos de una semana me van a odiar…

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que Jango y Fullbody tienen un rango bajo, pero supongo que con el paso del tiempo lograrán ascender un poco (como lo hicieron Cobby y Helmeppo).  
> Utilizo a veces el nombre "oficial" en general para todos los marines, aunque no es un término correcto, ya que "oficial" es alguien del rango de Tashigi, no del rango de Jango o de Fullbody. En fin, quería aclarar eso para no marearlos.


End file.
